Um certo alguém
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Sorento decide dividir seu apartamento e depois de muito procurar encontra alguém ideal. Porém, por trás daquele olhar melancólico se esconde uma história que poderá mudar drasticamente sua vida.[Drama Romance Ação AU Yaoi Lemon Mime&Sorento]CAP 14 YAY!
1. Entrevista

**Avisos: **_Essa fic contém YAOI (relacionamento amoroso entre homens) . Se não gosta recomendo a não prosseguir. Menos stress pra mim e pra você._

_Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, pois sem eles eu não teria escrito nadinha sobre o Shounen mais yaoi do mundo XDD._

_Espero que tenham uma boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar reviews e darem uma olhadinha nos comentários da autora, no fim da página._**

* * *

**

**Um certo alguém**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:**_ Sorento decide dividir seu apartamento e depois de muito procurar encontra alguém ideal. Porém por trás daquele olhar melancólico esconde-se uma história que poderá mudar drasticamente sua vida (Drama/Romance/ Angst A.U Yaoi Mime&Sorento)_

_Capítulo I -Entrevista_

Entrou impaciente no grande apartamento. Largou as chaves na mesinha de centro e deixou-se cair no sofá azul-marinho. Suspirou. Já se passavam duas semanas desde que colocara o anúncio nos jornais e...nada. Tinha de admitir que fora profundamente exigente, tanto no anúncio como nos candidatos que se apresentavam. O anúncio dizia claramente que eram procurados homens entre 19 e 22 anos, solteiros, não-fumantes, com interesse por música, principalmente erudita, para se dividir o apartamento.

Desde então alguns interessados telefonaram, marcando uma espécie de entrevista. Não deixaria de forma alguma qualquer um visitar seu apartamento. E, até então, ninguém passara na entrevista. Muitos nem haviam se atentado às exigências. Surgiam homens de meia-idade, que lhe olhavam com lascívia, crianças que diziam ter "fugido de casa", entre outros tipos com quem não dividiria nem o ônibus, quanto mais um apartamento.

Já pensava seriamente em desistir da idéia quando o telefone tocou.

–Quem sabe desta vez... –murmurou a si mesmo enquanto levava o aparelho sem fio ao ouvido –Alô?

–Boa tarde, gostaria de falar com...Sorento –a voz do outro lado da linha era grave, parecia uma melodia.

–É ele. Pois não? –perguntou, embora desconfiasse do que se tratava.

–Você colocou um anúncio, procurando alguém para dividir seu apartamento, se não estou enganado.

–Não, não está. O coloquei sim –respondeu.

–Estou interessado em dividi-lo –disse a voz –Ah, antes de tudo deixe eu me apresentar: sou Mime.

–Certo Mime –disse Sorento olhando para o relógio –Tem a tarde livre hoje?

–Sim.

–Poderia marcar uma entrevista com você hoje, as 4:24 p.m?

–Claro, mas aonde?

–Conhece o Café Terra Brasilis, localizado no Shopping Central?

–Conheço.

–Nos encontraremos lá, na segunda mesa à esquerda. Para que me reconheça estarei vestido com uma pólo verse-água e jeans. Qualquer problema pergunta ao garçom, ele sabe quem sou –explicou ele.

–Entendido. Até lá então –respondeu Mime.

–Tchau –desligou, uma sensação de que essa entrevista não seria um fracasso total a invadi-lo.

Ergueu-se, caminhando até seu quarto. Abriu o armário e de lá tirou a roupa que descrevera ao telefone. Vestiu-se sem pressa e aproximou-se do espelho. Ajeitou os belos cabelos azul-céu e alcançou uma pasta negra, guardada na primeira gaveta, logo abaixo ao espelho. Verificou as perguntas que elaborara, calçou os tênis, pôs o relógio de pulso, pegou o celular, guardando-o no bolso e saiu.

OooOooO

Chegou ao café com 15 minutos de antecedência. Sentou-se na já bem conhecida mesa e olhou em volta. Algumas pessoas entravam no local mas nenhuma dirigia-se a ele. Ficou algum tempo observando o movimento até o garçom aproximar-se dele.

–Mais uma entrevista Sorento? –perguntou em tom jocoso.

–Uhm hum –confirmou com a cabeça –Mais uma Io.

–A última foi um completo desastre. –riu Io –Posso até jurar que aquele cara era da Máfia.

–Depois que tudo isso acabar eu juro que troco o número do meu telefone –disse, tentando de todas as formas não recordar da última vez que estivera ali, entrevistando um homem extremamente estranho, que vestia um sobretudo negro que cobria-lhe até a cabeça e respondia às perguntas de maneira seca, observando a todo instante se ninguém os escutava.

–Vou atender a mesa 11. Depois a gente se fala –o garçom afastou-se.

Os olhos de Sorento desviaram-se até a entrada, onde um belo homem acabara de entrar. Tinha os cabelos lisos, alaranjados. Os olhos de um rosa profundo percorriam o local e pousaram onde ele estava. Aproximou-se. Trajava uma camiseta negra e jeans. Não aparentava ser mais velho que ele.

–Sorento? –perguntou exatamente a mesma voz que ouvira ao telefone, e que combinava perfeitamente com a figura diante de seus olhos.

–Mime –afirmou –É um prazer conhecê-lo –ergueu-se e estendeu a mão.

–O prazer é todo meu –o outro apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida.

–Sente-se, por favor –pediu Sorento prosseguindo assim que Mime acomodou-se –Posso começar a entrevista?

–Pode –concordou.

–Nome completo?

–Mime Benetnasch.

–Nacionalidade?

–Sou norueguês.

–Data de nascimento?

–25 de agosto.

–Idade?

–22 anos.

–Trabalha? Estuda?

–Faço faculdade de Música e trabalho em uma loja de instrumentos para orquestra.

–Por que decidiu responder ao anúncio?

Mime hesitou um pouco para responder –Aonde moro o aluguel é muito alto, além de ser muito longe de onde trabalho. De acordo com a descrição de seu apartamento, sua localização é próxima à faculdade e a loja.

–Entendo... –Sorento passou algum tempo em silêncio, a observar o norueguês.O perfil dele se enquadrava perfeitamente ao que procurava para dividir seu apartamento. Parecia ser organizado e não ter problemas em fazer tarefas domésticas, além de estudar na faculdade onde se formara há 6 meses. Mas algo destoava de toda a imagem que ele passava. Seu olhar. Apesar de possuir olhos lindos, seu olhar apresentava uma tristeza, uma melancolia de alguém que tivera muitos momentos ruins ao longo da vida. Mesmo assim, sentia que não encontraria alguém mais apropriado ao lugar.

Continuaram a conversar durante algum tempo, pediram um capuccino, vários assuntos e gostos em comum surgindo. Ao término da entrevista Sorento pôde confirmar, sem dúvidas, de que ele seria mesmo a melhor escolha para alguém com quem dividir seu querido apartamento.

–Gostaria de conhecer o apartamento ainda hoje? –perguntou Sorento pouco depois de pedir a conta.

–Sim, eu adoraria –respondeu Mime abrindo a carteira para pagar o que consumira.

–Então iremos agora mesmo –disse ele deixando algumas notas sobre a mesa –Siga-me, não é muito longe –concluiu pouco depois de despedir-se de Io, quando já saíam do Café.

Pegaram o ônibus em um ponto próximo e desceram em seu ponto final. Caminharam por diversas ruazinhas que cortavam os arredores da faculdade e chegaram finalmente ao prédio de quatro andares, de fachada imponente. O porteiro olhou-os com ar curioso.

–Olá Baiam –cumprimentou Sorento com simpatia enquanto adentravam o local.

–Olá –respondeu o porteiro por trás de sua revista "Ricos e seus podres" –Hum... –fitou Mime passar –pelo que vejo, ele finalmente arranjou alguém pra dividir as contas –murmurou em ar maldoso, os olhos fixando-se novamente à revista.

Subiram pelo elevador até o último andar, onde ficava o apartamento onde Sorento morava. Pararam à porta do 12º e tirou as chaves do bolso.

–È aqui –disse ele, pondo a chave na fechadura –Pode entrar –cedeu espaço para o norueguês, que adentrou timidamente o recinto.

Deparou-se com um local arrumado de maneira simples e organizada. Poucos móveis, piso frio, tapetes e cortinas pequenas e fáceis de limpar, um piano À esquerda e uma grande harpa à direita.

Sorento mostrou-lhe os demais aposentos. Todos igualmente bem organizados, limpos e com poucos e bem escolhidos móveis. Percebeu que haviam diversos instrumentos musicais e livros no quarto ocupado pelo rapaz. Seria realmente uma experiência boa ir morar num local como aquele.

–E então...é do seu agrado? –perguntou ele enquanto voltavam à sala.

–Sim –respondeu Mime –Um ótimo local.

–Se estiver interessado podemos combinar os detalhes agora mesmo e até o final deste mês poderá se mudar para cá –explicou Sorento.

–Ótimo quero me mudar o mais breve possível –murmurou ele, o olhar perdido no piso.

–Certo –disse sentando-se no sofá.

Discutiram durante algum tempo sobre os documentos necessários, entre outros assuntos que seriam profundamente entediantes se não estivessem realmente interessados em resolver tudo logo. Ao concluírem já passava das 7 da noite.

–Nossa! –exclamou Mime ao fitar o relógio digital do aparelho de som –Já é tarde, preciso ir –ergueu-se pressuroso.

–Não gostaria de ficar para jantar? –convidou Sorento –Sabe, para comemorar?

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Mime –Agradeço o convite, mas não. Tenho ainda alguns assuntos a resolver...Até mais.

Sorento adiantou-se, abrindo a porta –Até, Espero ter boas novas até o final da semana.

O norueguês assentiu, pouco antes de entrar no elevador.

Viu a porta do elevador se fechar e entrou em casa, feliz. Sentiu como se tirasse um peso de suas costas. Ao sentar-se, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Finalmente tiraria o anúncio do jornal e encontrara a pessoa perfeita para se dividir seu apartamento.

–Perfeito... –murmurou ele cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e deitando-se no sofá –No fim das contas dividir o apartamento será interessante... –pegou o controle remoto e ligou o aparelho de som, uma bela música chegando a seus ouvidos.

OooOooO

O elevador acabara de chegar ao térreo. Desceu apressadamente, dirigindo-se à entrada. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que quase não escutou quando o porteiro aproximou-se.

–É você que vai morar com o "seu" Sorento, não é? –perguntou.

Fitou brevemente o porteiro e sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativa.

–Desconfiei. Fico feliz que ele tenha achado alguém. Sabe, ele é uma pessoa muito boa.

–Eu sei disso –disse em voz baixa enquanto se afastava, um sorriso nos lábios. Saiu do prédio e virou a esquina, parando no ponto de ônibus. –Eu sei... –murmurou, o olhar repleto de tristeza fixo em algum ponto distante. Suspirou e estendeu o braço, pegando o ônibus que parara naquele exato instante.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:** _Mais uma fic Mime&Sorento...estou completamente apaixonada por esses dois._

_No ínicio essa fic foi concebida como um oneshot mas desde que comecei a escrevê-la (e comecei no dia 06/10) ela vêm crescendo de forma espantosa e os rumos que pretendia viraram outros, bem mais complexos._

_É a primeira fic dramática que escrevo...não estou lá muito acostumada a "maltratar" meus personagens mas vamos ver no que vai dar._

_A idéia dessa fic surgiu enquanto eu assistia os episódios da Saga de Asgard, onde o Mime aparecia. Por isso o clima mais...sei lá...triste?_

_Esse primeiro cap é o mais fraquinho e parado. Logo logo as coisas vão esquentar, por isso peço um pouquinho de paciência, tá?_

_Ahhh não esqueçam dos reviews dando a opinião sobre a fic. Podem ser críticas(construtivas) elogios, sugestões, etc._

_Kissus especiais para as minhas "convertidas" XDD : Enfermeira-chan, Lamari, Litha-chan e minha maninha Chizuru._

_Um abraço para todo mundo que comenta e/ou lê minhas fics._

_Atualizarei em breve, se Deus quiser._

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Nota: **_O nome da fic é baseado na música de mesmo nome cantada pelo Paulo Ricardo, embora, se não me engano, a música seja do Lulu Santos. Quem puder dar uma conferida na letra talvez entenda porque a escolhi. _


	2. Mudança e melodias

**Como sempre, avisos: **_Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos à Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, por terem criado o Shonen mais Yaoi que eu conheço XDD._

_Essa fic contém Yaoi(relacionamento amoroso entre homens), por isso se não curte é melhor nem chegar perto, ok?? _

_Se curte, o que posso dizer é: BOA LEITURA!!!

* * *

_

_Capítulo II –Mudança e melodias_

Chegara o dia em que Mime se mudaria para o apartamento. Era um sábado ensolarado, o clima ameno, as árvores balançavam no ritmo da brisa suave. Sorento oferecera-se a ajudar com a mudança. Depois de muito relutar, finalmente Mime aceitara o favor. No auxílio para a mudança dos poucos pertences do norueguês surgiu um colega de serviço de Mime: Shun, um belo garoto de olhos de um verde brilhante, que parecia simpatizar-se muito pelo colega.

Não lavara muito mais do que duas horas para locomover e arrumar tudo no apartamento. A hora do almoço mal havia chegado quando concluíram, exaustos e arfantes, o serviço.

–Bem, creio que não falta nada –disse Shun que passava os olhos por cada canto do quarto que o norueguês passaria a ocupar.

–Está tudo certo. Obrigado Shun e obrigado Sorento, não precisavam se preocupar, eu mesmo poderia ter trazido tudo –disse ele um tanto sem-graça pela ajuda.

–O que é isso Mime. –sorriu Shun docemente –Para isso é que servem os amigos, não é?

Sorento reparou quando, por uma fração de segundo, o ar de melancolia presente nos olhos do norueguês se acentuou.

–Obrigado mesmo –respondeu Mime com um sorriso gentil –Estou devendo a vocês.

–Nem se preocupe com isso –manifestou-se Sorento. Virou-se a Shun, levemente curioso –Você é japonês, certo?

Shun assentiu –E você? Não parece ser daqui...

–E não sou. Nasci na Áustria –explicou ele.

–Ah, que legal! –fitou o relógio de pulso –Já passa do meio-dia. Fiquei de me encontrar com Hyoga no shopping. Desculpem, mas tenho que ir.

–Tudo bem –disse Mime –Obrigado mais uma vez pela ajuda.

–Venha nos visitar. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo –disse o austríaco em tom simpático enquanto abria a porta.

–O prazer foi todo meu –sorriu ele –Tchau!

–Tchau –disseram Mime e Sorento em uníssono.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram entre os dois. Por mais que tentassem, o assunto parecia não querer surgir de jeito nenhum.

–Fique a vontade... –disse Sorento sem saber ao certo o que dizer –A partir de hoje esta casa também é sua.

Mime assentiu, os olhos fixos no piano.

–O seu amigo...Shun, pareceu gostar muito de você –comentou o austríaco parado ao lado da mesa de telefone.

–Ele é uma boa pessoa. Gentil com todos é do tipo que faz de tudo pelo próximo. Assim que o conheci, a ele e ao irmão, tive a sensação de que já os conhecia há muito, muito tempo.Em outra vida talvez –aproximou-se a passos tímidos do piano. Virou-se a Sorento, que sorriu.

–Pode tocar se quiser –disse ele, aproximando-se também do instrumento –E entendo bem o que você quer dizer. Também senti a mesma sensação ao vê-lo.

O norueguês fitou-o levemente surpreso. Voltou sua atenção ao piano, onde começou a tocar. O austríaco deixou-se ficar ali, hipnotizado tanto pela melodia quanto por quem a executava. Mime parecia outra pessoa enquanto tocava. Toda tristeza se dissipava entre uma nota e outra, seu semblante tomava um ar mais sereno, quase angelical. Sua presença se tornava mais cálida. Era fascinante observá-lo deslizar os dedos longos e finos por sobre as teclas, os longos fios alaranjados escorregando pelos ombros, os olhos profundos semiescondidos pela franja.Não soube precisar quanto tempo se passou. Quando deu por si Mime dedilhava as últimas notas. Seus olhos se encontraram.

–Você toca muito bem –elogiou Sorento reparando as faces do outro tomarem uma coloração avermelhada –Bem, vou tomar um banho. Assim que terminar verei algo para almoçarmos, certo?

–Sem problemas –disse ele ainda sentado ao piano.

–Pode fazer o que quiser. Se for o caso, depois te mostro alguns livros. Não me importarei de emprestá-los, se algum for do seu agrado –sorriu –Já volto –concluiu, já se encaminhando ao banheiro.

Mime observou-o se afastar, ergueu-se e caminhou a passos incertos até a harpa, no outro extremo da sala. Mirou-a minuciosamente, uma expressão de crescente aprovação surgia em seu rosto conforme percorria a harpa com os olhos. Roçou os dedos nas cordas e sorriu.

_"Um instrumento de qualidade, sem dúvidas"_ –pensou ao sentar-se no banquinho em frente à harpa.

Cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a tocar, nem percebendo quando, minutos depois, Sorento reapareceu e encostou-se à porta, observando silenciosamente a execução daquela bela e triste melodia.

A música parecia mostrar o mais profundo recanto da alma do norueguês. Todos os sentimentos que nela se encerravam, tudo o que seu olhar, inconscientemente ou não, demonstrava. A muito custo conseguiu afastar-se de onde Mime estava e foi à cozinha, preparar algo para comerem.

Mime sentiu que era observado. Abriu os olhos mas já não havia ninguém na sala. Ouviu ruídos na cozinha. Ergue-se e chegou ao local, encontrando Sorento à beira da mesa, cortando legumes com destreza em uma tábua. Os sedosos cabelos de um azul-arroxeado ainda úmidos, a camiseta branca ressaltando a palidez de sua pele de porcelana, os olhos fixos na faca em sua mão direita e nos legumes que cortava.

–Quer ajuda? –perguntou ele aproximando-se da mesa.

–Se quiser fazer o suco...já me ajudaria muito –disse o austríaco em tom simpático, mas sem desviar a atenção do que fazia.

–Hum... –fez o norueguês caminhando rumo a fruteira. Pegou umas laranjas, depositando-as no outro lado da mesa –Tudo bem se for de laranja? –perguntou.

Sorento levantou o olhar, sem entender –Ahh...na verdade eu estava falando sobre suco em pó. Mas se quiser fazê-lo assim...já faz um bom tempo que não tomo suco natural –admitiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Sério? –perguntou Mime que abria os armários à procura do espremedor de fruta. Encontrou-o na parte de plásticos e tornou à mesa. Pegou uma faca em uma das gavetas, começando a cortar as laranjas ao meio.

Ficaram trabalhando em silêncio até tudo ficar pronto. Mime pôs a jarra de suco no meio da mesa e Sorento pegou pratos e talheres no armário. Serviram-se e começaram a comer silenciosamente, só voltando a conversar depois da refeição.

–Obrigado pelo almoço. Estava ótimo –agredeceu Mime, que lavava a louça que utilizara na refeição.

–E o suco que você fez estava delicioso –sorriu Sorento guardando a jarra e alguns potes com o que sobrara do almoço na geladeira.

As faces do norueguês tornaram a avermelhar-se –O-Obrigado.

–Bem... –disse o austríaco ao terminarem de arrumar a cozinha –Quer dar uma olhada nos livros que tenho?

–Adoraria –respondeu –Não tenho muitos, apesar de gostar de ler. O pouco dinheiro que sobra são para os livros da faculdade –seguiu Sorento até o quarto impecavelmente organizado do rapaz.

–Que são caríssimos por sinal –acrescentou o austríaco –Tenho alguns dos livros de lá, se quiser eu te dou.

Um meigo sorriso surgiu nos lábios do norueguês –Seria uma ajuda e tanto, nem saberia como agradecer.

–Não precisa...ah, pode olhar a vontade –cedeu espaço para que Mime pudesse se aproximar das prateleiras abarrotadas de livros.

Passou os olhos por entre os diversos títulos até parar sobre um grosso volume. Puxou-o cuidadosamente e o trouxe mais perto.

– "As melhores histórias da Mitologia Nórdica", por A.S. Franchini e Carmem Alenice Seganfredo –leu o título em voz alta –Incluindo a famosa obra de Richard Wagner: O Anel dos Nibelungos. N-Não acredito que você tem este livro –disse incrédulo.

–Adoro mitologia e esse é um dos melhores que já li sobre mitologia nórdica –comentou Sorento.

–Eu já o li...Peguei emprestado com um colega de...serviço –disse Mime.

–O que mais gostei foi da adaptação da ópera "O Anel dos Nibelungos"...ahh –fez o austríaco como se tivesse lembrado de algo –Sabia que seu nome não me era estranho... –Mime assentiu –Então seus pais deviam gostar muito desta ópera, não?

O norueguês baixou levemente a cabeça, os olhos repletos de um impenetrável véu de melancolia. Virou-se para a estante e voltou a observar os demais livros –Imagino que sim... –murmurou em resposta.

Sorento fitou as costas de Mime, um tanto embaraçado. Não compreendia por que, mas o norueguês parecia ficar bem chateado ao lembrar-se dos pais. O que teria acontecido para que ele ficasse assim? Afastou-se um pouco, indo até a mesa de cabeceira de sua cama tirando da primeira gaveta um estojo negro. Abriu-o e pegou o instrumento.

Mime começou a escutar uma bela melodia às suas cstas. Virou-se e encontrou o austríaco sentado com elegância na borda da cama, tirando a animada música de uma flauta dourada. Ao reparar que era observado, Sorento ergueu os olhos, parando de tocar.

–É uma de minhas músicas preferidas. Espero que goste –deu um leve sorriso, em um claro pedido mudo de desculpas.

–Gostei sim... –disse o norueguês um tanto surpreso –Obrigado –sorriu, um leve rubor no rosto –Ahh...eu...gostei deste livro –mostrou um livro de capa negra.

–Boa escolha –disse Sorento –Não imaginava que tivesse interesse sobre histórias de vampiros.

–Na verdade nunca tive. Mas este título me deixou...curioso.

–Hum...curiosidade é um bom motivo. Pode pegar e aproveite a leitura.

–Tenho certeza de que aproveitarei.

–Nossa! –exclamou o austríaco ao fitar o relógio do celular –Preciso ir...ou vou me atrasar para o trabalho. Eu volto ao anoitecer –Sorento já ia saindo quando lembrou-se –Ah, as cópias das chaves estão no chaveiro acima da mesa de telefone. A partir de hoje elas são suas. Tchau –disse pouco antes de deixar o quarto.

Mime ouviu o barulho da porta da frente se fechando e foi a seu quarto, com o livro em mãos. Sentou-se na escrivaninha e suspirou. A alegre melodia que Sorento tocara voltou a sua mente. Sacudiu diversas vezes a cabeça, como se assim fosse possível espantar seus pensamentos.

–Não posso... –murmurou a si mesmo como um mantra –Se permitir não serei apenas eu a sair machucado. Não posso...não posso deixar que tudo aconteça novamente. Não posso, não posso, não posso, não posso...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Olá novamente!!! Como o planejado, aqui está o segundo cap postadinho. Ai, ai...quem lê esse cap tão tranquilinho mal pode imaginar as loucuras que essa autora estranha vai aprontar, hehehe._**

_Terminei essa semana de escrever o cap 6 e estou buscando inspiração pra continuar. Eu ando tãooo parada (essa história de provas e trabalhos finais me deixa...louca). Pra vcs terem uma idéia o cap 4 da The Rage Beat não quer desencantar de jeito nenhum. Sorte que ainda tenho o 3 pra postar._

_Hum...o que eu ia mesmo dizer??? Ah, estou pensando em fazer uma comunidade pra esses dois fofuxos, já que não existe comunidade yaoi pra esses dois, o que vocês acham??_

_Outro cap paradinho, por isso desde já agradeço a paciência em lê-lo._

_Imploro reviews com sugestões, deduções, críticas, etc._

_Kissus pra todos que comentaram o primeiro cap: Lamari, Minami's Mask, Gustavo. Friends, Litha-chan, Hokuto-chan e Enfermeira-chan(eu sei que você tentou comentar e agradeço desde já)._

_Um abração e até o próximo cap_

_Scorpius no Mila Mi-chan_

_PS: O livro que o Mime pega sobre Mitologia Nórdica existe de verdade. Um amigo meu levou pra escola há algum tempo e desde então estou louquinha pra lê-lo_


	3. Surpresa desagradável

**Avisos:**_ Essa fic contém Yaoi(relacionamento homossexual masculino), se não gosta, se ofende, etc, peço encarecidamente que se retire._

_Saint Seiya, seus personagens, etc não me pertencem. Todos os direitos e dinheiro à Masami Kurumada de Toei Animation. _

* * *

_Capítulo III –Surpresa desagradável_

Os dias passavam-se rapidamente. O ameno clima de outono começava a dar lugar para o frio do inverno. Pequenos e belos cristais de gelo caíam graciosamente pelo chão, telhados e janelas.

–Brrr...está ficando frio –murmurou Mime passando as mãos pelos braços enquanto fitava as vastas janelas da faculdade parcialmente cobertas de gelo –Deveria ter trazido um agasalho...Bem –olhou para a grande porta que levava à biblioteca do local –Preciso fazer uma pesquisa...já que vim pra cá –empurrou com delicadeza a porta, caminhando distraidamente até o balcão de informações –Com licença –pediu, o olhar fixo no tampo de madeira do balcão –poderia me informar se algum computador está... –ergueu o olhar, surpreendendo-se com a figura que o fitava com interesse -...livre? –piscou diversas vezes, tentando comprovar se estava mesmo vendo direito. Abriu e fechou a boca e só conseguiu murmurar –O que está fazendo aqui?

A figura do outro lado do balcão deu um sorriso sarcástico. Olhou-o debaixo pra cima com seus olhos desesperadoramente verdes faiscando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de tom rosado com ar superior.

–Pelo jeito você mudou bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos, não é? –perguntou em tom de falsa displicência.

–Alberich...de-desde quando você está aqui? –perguntou Mime tentando em vão mostrar segurança na voz.

Outro sorrisinho sarcástico surgiu no rosto de Alberich –Desde quando? Bem... –fez um gesto pensativo –hoje é meu primeiro dia como estagiário da biblioteca. A senhorita Poleris recebeu informações e...não é que estavam certos? Realmente te encontramos...Estrela Eta –sibilou jocosamente.

Um arrepio percorreu todo corpo do norueguês ao escutar esse nome. Ergueu o rosto, disposto a não se mostrar intimidado. Fixou as orbes rosadas nas verdes. –Tem algum computador livre ou não? –perguntou, sem romper o contato visual.

Alberich piscou, ainda sorrindo e fitou momentaneamente o monitor –O número 4 está livre. Pode ir.

–Obrigado –respondeu de forma polida –Com licença –saiu a passos firmes, a longa franja alaranjada balançando elegantemente sobre os olhos.

–Até –respondeu Alberich apoiando-se no balcão –Mas não pense que vamos deixá-lo fugir novamente, Estrela Eta. Nós nunca o deixaremos escapar outra vez –murmurou perigosamente enquanto fitava as costas de Mime.

OooOooO

Adentrou o apartamento de forma apressada, suspirando ao ver-se na segurança de seu lar. Largou as chaves no chaveiro sobre a mesa de telefone, largou a mochila no quarto e foi à cozinha.

–Olá –cumprimentou Sorento que enxugava uma pilha de louça –Chegou cedo hoje, pensei que teria de jantar sozinho novamente... –tirou as luvas de borracha e aproximou-se do norueguês –O que aconteceu?Você está pálido.

–Deve ser fraqueza –murmurou, sem coragem de encará-lo –Não tive tempo nem para almoçar hoje.

–Então sente-se pois o jantar daqui a pouco estará aqui. Pedi comida italiana, tudo bem?

Mime apenas balançou a cabeça em assentimento, o olhar perdido no tampo de pedra da mesa. Escutou vagamente o toque do interfone, o austríaco dizer que deveria ser a comida e passos indo em direção a porta.Quando deu por si Sorento já o servira uma generosa porção de nhoque.

–Coma –pediu com um sorriso –Você se sentirá bem melhor.

Permitiu-se sorrir em resposta, levando uma garfada à boca. O jantar se passou em predominante silêncio, cortado apenas por pequenos e triviais diálogos. Ao seu término, Mime ofereceu-se para lavar os poucos utensílios que utilizaram enquanto Sorento limpava a mesa.

–Hoje no novo serviço em que estou trabalhando apareceu um novo contratado –comentava Sorento, colocando a toalha na mesa.

–É mesmo? –perguntou Mime que ensaboava um garfo.

–Sim. E ele é norueguês também. Se chama...Shido, se não me engano.

O norueguês arregalou os olhos, deixando cair o copo que acabara de pegar, que estilhaçou-se dentro da pia. Sentiu toda a cor fugir de seu rosto e seus membros começarem a tremer. Não agüentou-se em pé e caiu de joelhos.

Sorento foi correndo em sua direção –Mime! Por Deus, o que aconteceu? –perguntou preocupado, segurando-o com firmeza.

Mime não conseguia articular palavra alguma, tinha o rosto exangue, os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer e seu corpo tremia descontroladamente. Tentou levantar-se mas não conseguiu, tornando a cair de joelhos.

O austríaco segurou-o entre seus braços e com um pouco de esforço ergueu-se. Levou o norueguês até o quarto, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os olhos ainda vidrados, os tremores reduzindo aos poucos sua intensidade. Colocou-o na cama com cuidado e pôs a mão em sua testa, medindo a temperatura. Estava frio. Procurou dentro do armário uma blusa. Fez Mime vesti-la e ajeitou melhor as cobertas em volta do corpo esguio. Os tremores por fim cessaram. As faces do norueguês foram aos poucos tornando a coloração normal.

–Está melhor? –perguntou Sorento ainda preocupado.

Mime piscou. Voltou seu rosto para encarar o austríaco. Assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

–Uff...que susto você me deu –suspirou aliviado –Pensei que você tivesse sofrido um ataque. Você é epilético ou algo do tipo?

O norueguês respondeu sacudindo negativamente a cabeça.

–Então...o que foi aquilo? –perguntou enquanto verificava novamente sua temperatura.

–E-Eu... –o norueguês tentou articular mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

–Você não quer me contar, é isso? –perguntou o austríaco que o encarava, o semblante carregado de preocupação, um leve traço de mágoa em seu olhar.

Mime passou infinitos minutos perdido naquele olhar cristalino, que demonstrava a preocupação que Sorento sentia por si. Quando se deu conta seus rostos encontravam-se a uma ínfima distância. Seus olhos estudaram rapidamente cada traço da face do austríaco, demorando-se alguns segundos a mais nos lábios rosados. Sentiu-se enrubescer ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava. Ergueu-se de forma brusca, um tanto cambaleante, o rosto baixo.

–V-Vou tomar um banho –alcançou o roupão atrás da porta e saiu apressado.

Trancou a porta do banheiro, encostando-se a ela. Vislumbres de momentos que lutava a todo custo para esquecer-se voltavam a sua mente num jorro. Vozes exaltadas. Uma risada cruel. Um tiro. Um murmúrio: "Fuja". Escorregou pela porta, sentando-se de qualquer jeito no chão. Lágrimas ininterruptas brotavam de suas orbes rosadas. Apertou o roupão contra o rosto tentando conter os soluços.

OooOooO

A neve caía pesadamente nas ruas escuras e mal iluminadas da cidade. O silêncio era rompido apenas por passos pesados que se dirigiam cada vez mais para dentro da escuridão da ruela. Uma melodia quebrou o ritmo imposto pelo ruído dos passos: a Marcha Fúnebre. Alcançou o celular de dentro do bolso do negro sobretudo e levou-o ao ouvido.

–Pois não? –sua voz grave ecoou pelas paredes dos imundos cortiços e casebres.

"–Algum progresso, Estrela Delta?" –perguntou uma voz feminina, fria como a neve que se acumulava nas calçadas.

–Sim senhorita Polaris –respondeu, seu já costumeiro sorriso sarcástico enfeitando-lhe o rosto –Vossas informações estavam corretas, encontrei-me com a Estrela Eta hoje.

"–Ótimo" –a mulher pareceu alegrar-se – "E como ele reagiu ao vê-lo?"

–Assustou-se inicialmente e, em seguida, tentou não mostrar-se intimidado. Mas era óbvio que estava apavorado.

"–O julgaria um tolo se não estivesse. Você me deu excelentes novidades Estrela Delta. Será devidamente recompensado".

–Obrigado senhorita Polaris. Vossa generosidade me lisonjeia –disse, seu sorriso se alargando ao pensar na ironia da frase.

"–Mantenha-se alerta que em breve passarei novas coordenadas a você".

–Manterei-me. Até mais senhorita.

"–Até" –a mulher desligou.

Guardou o aparelho e seguiu seu caminho por entre o breu, cantarolando uma música qualquer.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:_ Olá!!! Até que atualizei rápido, né?? Menos de uma semana._ **

_E então, o que acharam desse cap??? Não disse que vinha muita coisa pela frente. A ação finalmente está começando!!!_

_Desculpa o cap curtinho, mas não tinha muito como juntar com o outro, nem com o anterior, então ficou assim mesmo. Desculpa também qualquer erro, mas o cap foi postado às pressas._

_Juro que o 4º cap não vai demorar pra sair e vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar a The Rage Beat também, viu???_

_Obrigada pelos reviews: Lamari, Litha-chan, Aquarius Chann, Minami's Mask, Narcisa Le Fey._

_Kissus a todos e prometo voltar logo, viu???_

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	4. Sentimentos reprimidos

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya,e etc não me pertencem. Direitos, créditos e dindim para o senhor Masami Kurumada e cia._

_Gente... já estamos no quarto capitulo. Tenho mesmo que falar que essa fic contém yaoi e, quem não gosta, não prossiga a leitura? Bem, já esta dito

* * *

_

_Capítulo IV –Sentimentos reprimidos_

Mime praticamente não dormira durante a noite. Ao voltar para o quarto, após um bom banho quente, encontrou Sorento praticamente na mesma posição, em ar pensativo. Foi ao pequeno closet vestir seu pijama e, ao retornar, o austríaco já estava de pé, o olhar indecifrável em seu rosto.

–Está mesmo melhor? –perguntou em voz baixa enquanto o norueguês ajeitava-se sob as cobertas.

–Estou sim... –murmurou, a voz fraca –Agradeço a preocupação.

Sentiu o olhar de Sorento fixo em si. Por um momento imaginou se ele se ele saberia que andara chorando, mas o pensamento desvaneceu-se assim que o austríaco virou o corpo, caminhando em direção a porta.

–Boa noite –disse ele apagando as luzes –Durma bem –fechou a porta, deixando o quarto no mais absoluto breu.

Virou-se inúmeras vezes durante a madrugada, o sono agitado, muitos pensamentos preocupantes em sua cabeça, que não o permitiam um sono tranqüilo.

Quando o despertador finalmente tocou, ele já havia acordado a pelo menos duas horas. Sua mente estava toda envolvida em apenas um pensamento: _"Eles sabem. Sabem onde estou e com quem moro. É capaz de estarem me seguindo sem que perceba"._

Ergueu-se de um salto, indo ao apertado closet. Vasculhou minuciosamente todas as suas roupas e pertences, talvez pensando achar um microfone ou câmera escondida, um objeto de rastreamento qualquer. Não encontrou nada. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou aliviado.

Decidiu sair logo do quarto, era sua vez de preparar o café da manhã.

Não tardou muito para que Sorento acordasse também. Entrou na cozinha a passos leves, ainda de pijama, os olhos pesados de sono. Sentou-se à mesa, onde Mime sorvia lentamente uma xícara de café. Examinou o rosto do norueguês. Parecia extremamente cansado e apreensivo, o rosto pálido, cabelos ligeiramente desgrenhados e olheiras sob seus belos olhos, que estavam opacos.

–Você vai para a faculdade? –perguntou, um tanto abismado enquanto servia-se de café e leite.

–Preciso. Tenho um trabalho para entregar –murmurou.

–Fique em casa. Descanse. Mais tarde você vai para o trabalho, se estiver melhor. Posso passar na faculdade e deixar seu trabalho lá. É caminho –aconselhou Sorento.

Mime apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem forças para discutir. Foi rapidamente a seu quarto e entregou o envelope pardo ao austríaco, que já se trocara para sair.

–Espero estar de volta na hora do almoço. Aviso se não puder vir. –disse Sorento já a porta do apartamento. –Tchau.

–Tchau –murmurou Mime enquanto a porta se fechava.

Apertou o botão do elevador quase mecanicamente. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia compreender. O que raios teria deixado Mime daquele jeito? A palidez que ele se encontrava quando chegara, na noite anterior, o ataque que tivera após o jantar, a forma brusca como ele se levantou, avisando que iria tomar banho, as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto, o estado lastimável que se encontrava hoje...por quê? Entendia que ele não quisesse contar para ele seus motivos, afinal os dois não se conheciam há tanto tempo assim, mas mesmo assim sentia-se preocupado. Queria poder ajudá-lo, ampará-lo, queria...

Saiu do prédio e praticamente não via o caminho que trilhava, algo dizia que não era necessário, chegaria aonde teria de chegar.

Era bem vívido ainda o sentimento que se apossara dele ao ver o norueguês tão debilitado noite passada. Sentira uma vontade de abraçá-lo, de fazê-lo contar tudo o que o afligia, explicar o porquê de tanta melancolia em sua alma. Os rostos tão próximos...se esticasse a mão encostaria na pele sedosa de suas faces, se vencesse a ínfima distância seus lábios se uniriam. Mas não teve coragem. Era uma sensação inteiramente nova, apesar de estar ciente de que o sentimento não era. Já brotara há muito tempo atrás, embora não soubesse precisar com exatidão.

Se não tivesse de trabalhar nem teria saído do apartamento. Não o deixaria sozinho. Ficaria ali, nem que fosse apenas para fazer companhia. Já ficara deprimido algumas vezes e sabia que a solidão não era boa conselheira.

Chegou a faculdade, deixou rapidamente o trabalho, explicando que o aluno Mime Benetnasch acordara indisposto e não poderia comparecer. Pegou o ônibus até o teatro no qual trabalhava no período da manhã. Fitou o relógio do celular e suspirou.

"_Hoje o dia vai demorar a passar..."_ –pensou aborrecido.

OooOooO

Alberich acabara de sair da biblioteca para almoçar quando, sem querer, acabou escutando a conversa de um grupinho no extremo do corredor.

–Que pena que o Mime não veio hoje, queria tanto pedir uma ajudinha com uma pesquisa... –disse uma garota loira à outra de longos cabelos negros.

–É Tétis, mas o que será que aconteceu? –perguntou a outra garota –Você sabe Orfeu?

–Na verdade não Pandora –respondeu o homem de cabelos azul-céu –Mas quando nos despedimos ontem ele estava bem pálido. E o Lune, que trabalha com ele, disse que também o achou estranho.

–Vai ver pegou uma gripe –respondeu um homem de cabelos negros, num exótico corte triangular em tom entediado.

–Nossa, Faraó...quanta sensibilidade –disse Tétis em ar sarcástico.

Alberich afastou-se do grupo em ar triunfante. _"Tá com medinho, tá...Mime? Você ainda não faz idéia do que é o medo"_ –pensou com um sorriso maldoso.

OooOooO

Abriu silenciosamente a porta do apartamento, uma sacola de supermercado em uma das mãos. Fechou a porta, pendurou as chaves, tirou o pesado moletom que usava e ajeitou a camiseta laranja. Olhou em volta e reparou na belíssima figura adormecida no sofá. Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou-se na beira do sofá, deixando seus olhos correrem por cada contorno de seu corpo. Os cabelos caiam de forma displicente pelo rosto e ombros. A boca entreaberta, a respiração densa e pesada, encolhido no sofá, um dos braços pendendo para a borda. Parecia um anjo que dormia o sono dos justos. Sentiu dó de acordá-lo. Afagou de leve os fios alaranjados e ergueu-se, um leve sorriso no rosto.

Levou as compras até a cozinha, pôs a comida congelada no forno, ajustou o "timer" e voltou para a sala, onde Mime ainda dormia. Olhou em volta, indo até o aparelho de som. Pegou um cd e colocou-o para tocar baixinho. Os primeiros acordes começaram a ecoar levemente pela extensa sala.

Tornou a sentar-se na borda do sofá, velando o tranqüilo sono do norueguês. Sentia-se hipnotizado pela forma que seu peito subia e descia a cada inspiração e expiração. Aproximou cuidadosamente sua mão do alvíssimo rosto, a vontade de tocá-lo era praticamente irresistível. Sentiu seus dedos roçarem de leve a bochecha delicada. Tirou carinhosamente os fios que estavam sobre o rosto e finalmente viu-o mexer-se. Ouviu-o murmurar algo ininteligível, por a mão sobre os olhos e abri-los em seguida. Seus olhares se encontraram e notou-o enrubescer.

–Que horas são? –perguntou Mime em voz sonolenta, ajeitando-se no sofá.

–Já são quase 12:30 –respondeu Sorento em voz terna –Daqui a 5 minutos o almoço estará pronto –mirou-o fixamente, reparando que as olheiras em seu rosto sumiram –Como se sente?

A apreensão tornou a surgir no semblante do norueguês –Melhor...e você? Como foi o ensaio?

–Ótimo. Estão ensaiando uma nova apresentação: "Cinderela". A personagem principal, na verdade é um ator muito bonito, chamado Afrodite. Mas quem assistir a peça nem reparará que não é uma mulher.

–Interessante –murmurou Mime em ar de aprovação –E o que você faz lá mesmo?

–Auxilio na parte sonora e às vezes ajudo o Milo na iluminação. A estréia é daqui há duas semanas... –ouviu o timer soar na cozinha –Ah, está pronto –ergueu-se –Vamos.

O norueguês assentiu, seguindo o austríaco enquanto o cd ainda tocava no aparelho de som.

–Vai para a loja hoje? –perguntou Sorento que colocava a assadeira sobre a mesa.

–Vou sim...já estou bem –respondeu Mime pegando pratos e talheres.

–A que horas você sai hoje?

–As oito, por quê?

– Hoje saio mais cedo, se quiser eu vou te buscar...

–N-Não seria um incômodo para você? –perguntou ruborizado.

–De forma alguma –sorriu, simpático enquanto servia-se.

OooOooO

–Mime! Hoje de manhã na faculdade todo mundo estava perguntando o que teria acontecido com você –comentou Lune assim que o norueguês adentrou a loja.

–Sério? –perguntou surpreso –Não aconteceu nada de mais. Já estou bem melhor –escolheu bem as palavras pois estava ciente de que Lune era do tipo de pessoa que não conhecia a palavra segredo. Além de possuir o péssimo hábito de julgar os demais.

–Ah...entendo –respondeu um tanto decepcionado. Apenas não prosseguiu com o assunto pois o dono da loja acabara de chegar.

Parou ao lado dos dois, os olhos analíticos fixaram-se em Mime. Correu levemente a mão pelos longos cabelos de tom azul-petróleo –Olá Mime, vejo que está melhor –afirmou em seu tom de costumeira impassividade.

–Sim senhor Kamus –respondeu o norueguês –Pronto para o que o senhor mandar.

–Hoje receberemos uma grande encomenda. Teremos muito trabalho, quando ele for concluído, _les messieurs_ estarão dispensados, _oui_?

–Certo –responderam.

As horas passaram-se em ritmo acelerado e repleto de trabalho. Já eram praticamente 20:10 quando finalmente concluíram tudo o que tinham a fazer.

–Até amanhã senhor Kamus –disse Mime ao francês que falava de forma quase amável ao celular.

Saiu da loja que acabara de baixar suas portas e viu que Sorento o aguardava do outro lado da rua, as mãos nos bolsos, um cachecol negro no pescoço e uma touca de mesma cor na cabeça. O austríaco, ao avistá-lo, sorriu e o norueguês sentiu o coração palpitar e o sangue correr quente por todo seu corpo. Esperou o farol fechar e juntou-se a ele.

–Desculpe a demora –pediu enquanto tomavam o caminho até o apartamento.

–Tudo bem, eu também me atrasei –respondeu o austríaco em tom tranqüilo.

–Muito trabalho? –perguntou um tanto curioso.

–Sim e houve uma confusão entre o filho do dono da loja, Julian Solo e o gerente, Kanon Gemini.

–Confusão?

–É, assim que cheguei para trabalhar os vi discutindo. O senhor Julian acusava o Kanon de ter sido relapso nos demais atendimentos por conta de um garotinho vulgar para quem ficou cheio de segundas intenções. A discussão só parou perto da minha hora de ir embora, sendo que não conseguira terminar tudo pois o serviço do Kanon sobrou para mim.

–Que confusão... –comentou Mime- Eles, o tal Julian e o gerente...

Sorento baixou a voz –Estão juntos há um bom tempo. Mas o senhor Julian é muito ciumento e o Kanon é assim mesmo, joga charme para todo mundo.

O norueguês deu uma risadinha abafada, apesar de ter sentido uma pontinha de ciúmes com a forma que o austríaco falara do tal Julian. –E, por causa dos dois, quem ficou com todo o serviço foi você.

–Não apenas eu, mas não tem problema, o senhor Solo, dono da loja, disse que vai pagar pelo serviço extra. É um homem muito generoso...

–O meu chefe, Kamus de Verseau também é. Alguns funcionários reclamam que o senhor Kamus é muito rígido e impessoal mas eu não concordo. Ele possui um ar de rigidez constante porém é justo. Nunca dá broncas desnecessariamente e seu "pupilo", que é como ele chama o Hyoga, também é muito competente no serviço.

– Hum... –Sorento fez uma expressão pensativa –Não era esse o nome no namorado do seu colega...

–Do Shun? –viu o austríaco assentir –É sim, eles se conheceram lá na loja. Conversavam muito e começaram a andar juntos. Descobriram amigos em comum e, com o tempo, o sentimento foi quase inevitável. Foi isso o que ele me contou –concluiu o norueguês fitando a pontezinha que ligava as duas margens do rio que circundava os arredores da cidade.

–Uma bela história –murmurou Sorento.

Mime concordou com um aceno, sem fazer qualquer outro comentário. Seguiu o austríaco em silêncio, por vezes fitando-o de soslaio. Suspirou e seus olhos correram o céu noturno que, apesar das baixas temperaturas, encontrava-se pontilhado de estrelas, a lua cheia a brilhar com uma leve coloração amarelada. O vento gélido correu por seus cabelos, arrancando-lhe um leve tremor. Pensou na história de Shun, que acabara de contar. Não havia dúvidas de que sentia uma vontade de vivenciar algo assim, tão belo. Contudo, muitos fatores tornavam tal desejo impossível. Tantos...tantos desejos, sonhos e vontades não passariam disso: sonhos inalcançáveis. Nunca será capaz de amar alguém de forma tão absoluta e despreocupada pelo simples fato de ser o que era. Nem poderia dar-se ao luxo de ser amado por alguém, pois tal pessoa apenas sofreria por gostar de alguém como ele.

"_Tudo o que toco vira pó"_ –pensou e lembrou de quem lhe dissera essa frase cruel. Dissera-lhe com um sorriso nos lábios. Outros vislumbres vieram-lhe à mente numa velocidade absurda: um velho castelo medieval coberto de gelo, um quarto frio e úmido, vozes, palavras sussurradas ao ouvido, seu corpo prensado contra uma coluna de pedra, lábios exigentes tocando os seus... Um calafrio subiu-lhe pela espinha. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar espantar tais lembranças incômodas. Virou o rosto e percebeu que Sorento o encarava, sua expressão denotava preocupação, porém ele nada disse. Prosseguiu a caminhada, a testa franzida.

"_Se ao menos eu pudesse..."_ –pensou Mime, a cabeça baixa, desanimado – _"Se eu pudesse..."_

O clima de desanimo não se dissolveu nem quando chegaram ao apartamento. Comeram rapidamente uma coisa qualquer, ficaram cerca de uma hora na sala, Sorento ao piano e Mime a harpa, tocando as mais diversas músicas, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, e pouco depois de trocaram breves palavras de boa noite, cada um foi a seu quarto.

O norueguês sentou-se em sua cama, arrasado. Vestiu o pijama, enfiou-se sob as cobertas e no breu do aposento pôs-se a pensar. Toda aquela bondade, aquela preocupação constante com seu bem-estar, aquela sensação de alívio e contentamento que sentia toda vez que se encontrava em sua presença, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo enquanto estivesse ali, aquele olhar tão profundo que parecia querer decifrar cada canto de sua alma, absolutamente tudo era praticamente irresistível. Era impossível precisar o quanto desejava tê-lo para si, enroscar sua mão por entre as sedosas ondas azul-arroxeadas e beijar-lhe os róseos lábios repetidas e incontáveis vezes.

Revirou-se na cama e recordou-se de quando despertara no sofá e ele o fitava tão, tão próximo. O que estivera a fazer? Será que o observara dormir?

"_Pare de se iludir Mime, nunca poderá tê-lo, mesmo se o sentimento fosse recíproco"_ –repreendeu-se severamente – _"Nunca poderá tê-lo"_ –tal frase repetiu-se várias e várias vezes em sua mente antes de, finalmente vencido pelo cansaço, adormecer.

OooOooO

Sorento virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir adormecer. Sua mente parecia cheia demais e, mesmo que estivesse cansado, seu cérebro recusava-se terminantemente a desligar-se dos pensamentos que inundavam-na. Perguntas e mais perguntas martelavam-lhe a cabeça. Que horrores o passado do norueguês esconderia? Por que tocar no assunto de seus pais lhe causava tanto desconforto e melancolia? Por que sentia-se incrivelmente atraído por todos esses mistérios que cercavam Mime?

Recordou-se de quando estivera no quarto do norueguês e avistou dois porta-retratos de moldura prateada sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Em um havia uma foto de um belo casal. A mulher possuía longos cabelos alaranjados e segurava um lindo bebezinho no colo. Era óbvio que se tratavam dos pais de Mime. Na outra havia um homem de grande estatura e massa muscular, cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos de tom púrpura e a seu lado o norueguês, cerca de 6 a 7 anos mais novo. Os cabelos mais curtos, as profundas orbes rosadas sem traço algum de tristeza, um inocente sorriso no rosto.

Sentira-se ainda mais confuso ao fitar tal foto. Quem seria aquele homem? O que teria feito para que o Mime de agora possuísse tamanha tristeza e descrença em sua alma? Mais do que nunca sentia uma profunda vontade de ajudá-lo, ampará-lo de alguma forma. Não o forçaria, contudo,a revelar-lhe o que acontecera. Teria paciência pois assim seria a melhor forma de se agir. Respirou profundamente, virou-se de lado e cerrou os olhos, adormecendo sem mais demora.

OooOooO

Parou em frente a uma casa de aparência imponente. Tocou a campainha e aguardou.

"_Ainda não entendo por que a senhorita Polaris quer que venha aqui"_ –pensou – _"Não preciso de ninguém para me ajudar, posso muito bem me virar sozinho" _–estufou o peito em ar arrogante.

A porta abriu-se lentamente, revelando um homem vestido inteiramente de negro, cabelos verdes e espetados que o fitou com ar entediado.

–Ah, é você Estrela Delta... o que faz aqui? –perguntou, cedendo espaço para que o outro entrasse.

–A senhorita Polaris mandou-me procurá-lo Estrela Zeta, afinal você é membro do alto escalão de Asgard e é o vice-líder da missão que nos foi designada.

–Não é preciso dizer algo que já sei, ó "cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" –disse o homem com profunda ironia, sentando-se em uma poltrona –Diga logo a que veio e pare com este falso ar de educação e respeito.

Alberich lançou-lhe um olhar de profundo ódio, sentou-se na poltrona em frente a do dono da casa e curvou-se para a frente –Creio que a senhorita Polaris deve tê-lo avisado de que me encontrei com a Estrela Eta, não? –sibilou, o veneno jorrava de cada palavra. Viu os olhos do outro brilharem malignamente ao proferir o nome da Estrela Eta.

–Na verdade, não estava sabendo deste fato... –comentou ele com ar de tranqüilidade –Há alguns dias que não entro em contato com a senhorita Polaris –seus olhos faiscaram –Então...encontrou-se com a Estrela Eta..?

–Sim –comentou em ar superior,afinal tinha uma informação que um membro da elite desconhecia –As informações que a Estrela Gama arrancou de suas vítimas eram verdadeiras, ele está pelos arredores. Encontrei-o na faculdade, está estudando _música_ –sorriu maldosamente –Ainda não tive como segui-lo mas é certo que mora pelos arredores pois até trabalha lá perto, segundo informações que coletei.

–Hum... –murmurou o outro, a mão nas têmporas, num gesto reflexivo –E como ele está? Não tentou mudar a aparência...? –perguntou, os olhos semicerrados, como se cochilasse.

–Aparentemente não tentou, mas desde a última vez que o vimos ele mudou um pouco. Os cabelos estão mais longos e parece estar um pouco mais alto, mas o que mais mudou foi seu olhar... –interrompeu-se ao ver o outro balançar afirmativamente a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados, uma expressão de aprovação crescente em seu rosto. Lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente _"Não acredito que tenho que lidar com um louco desses"_ e prosseguiu –De resto, continua com o mesmo rostinho de boneca e não parece ter adquirido massa muscular alguma. Enfim, ele pareceu bem assustado ao me ver. Gostaria de saber a cara que ele vai fazer ao saber que _você_ está por aqui.

O homem deu uma risada –Também gostaria de saber, mas creio que, se ele realmente tem contato com uma certa pessoa a quem estou vigiando, provavelmente ele já recebeu a notícia –concluiu com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

–Poderia saber de quem se trata?

–Assuntos da elite, não dizem respeito a classes intermediárias como a sua –respondeu satisfeitíssimo ao ver a expressão de fúria do outro –Era somente isso? Não vi necessidade alguma de você ter de vir pessoalmente me contar se a própria senhorita Polaris poderia tê-lo feito, mesmo que fosse por intermédio das Estrelas Alpha ou Beta –fez um gesto de desdém com a mão –Já que era apenas isso pode ir –viu Alberich levantar-se lívido de fúria e prosseguiu –Ah, tente nos manter informados. Tenho um interesse pessoal pela conclusão da missão.

O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu a passos largos e pesados. O dono da casa ouviu um ruído de algo sendo quebrado do lado de fora e riu. Era um prazer tão grande tirar alguém metido a esperto como Alberich do sério. Reclinou-se na poltrona e molhou os lábios.

–Ah Mime, que vontade de aparecer na sua frente só para ver sua expressão de pânico ao encarar-me. Seria uma delícia vê-lo pedir clemência, vê-lo de joelhos aos meus pés –murmurou deliciado, sorvendo um gole de whisky que acabara de servir –Mas você voltará a ser meu antes do fim, ah se voltará...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Demorou, mas no embalo da The Rage Beat acabei digitando o 4º cap da Um certo alguém também XD._**

_Algumas dúvidas já estão começando a se esclarecer???Ou só surgiram mais dúvidas?? Bem, só sei que juro que quando escrevi os dois primeiros caps da fic não imaginava nada disso. Seria apenas uma historinha fluffy de dois caras dividindo um apê e tendo como ponto comum a paixão pela música, mas olha o que a fic acabou se tornando. Tá virando um monstrinho! _

_Como já disse há séculos, já tenho até parte do cap 7 escrita, então é provável que essa fic demore um tempinho pra acabar.Nem dá pra acreditar que faz dois meses que comecei a escrever no meu caderninho, quando mal pensava no que seria realmente da história._

_Obrigada pelos reviews :Lamari, Minami's Mask, Litha-chan, Narcisa Le Fey, Enfermeira-chan e Hana no Yuki._

_É tãooo bom ver que cada dia mais gente está lendo minha fic. Só espero que esse cap também esteja no agrado de vocês._

_Kissus para todos que acompanham a fic, inclusive os que tem vergonha ou por algum motivo não deixam reviews._

_Espero atualizá-la em breve._

_Au revoir!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/ _


	5. A carta

**Avisos:**_ Antes de mais nada, gomen ne a demora pra atualizar. Os motivos estão explicados abaixo, nos comentários, ok?_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence, direitos a Masami Kurumada e o resto da trupe e, como sempre, a fic contém Yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

_

_Capítulo V –A carta_

–Muito bom! Hoje o ensaio realmente rendeu –disse o diretor da peça conforme aproximava-se do palco, os cabelos azuis balançando ritmicamente conforme andava –Milo, a iluminação está ótima, Sorento, os arranjos musicais estão perfeitos, Mu,os figurinos estão sublimes, Shaka e Afrodite, vocês estão divinos. Só uma coisa: Mask, você está errando as trocas de cenário porquê fica mais preocupado em babar pelo Afrodite. Precisamos corrigir esses errinhos antes da estréia.

–Ah, cazzo Saga! –reclamou um italiano de cabelos arrepiados e pele bronzeada que abraçava o ator principal de forma possessiva. –Que é que eu posso fazer se o Shaka fica dando em cima do MEU Dite? Não tem como prestar atenção no cenário assim.

–Ai Mask, como você é ciumento –disse Afrodite inclinando-se para dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do italiano –O Shakinha só está representando e além do mais ele já tem o Muzinho –virou-se para o homem de longuíssimos cabelos lavanda e sorriu –Não precisa se preocupar, more.

–Será que poderíamos voltar ao ensaio ao invés de continuar com essa agarração toda? –comentou Milo em tom mal-humorado, saindo dos bastidores.

–Miluxo querido –aproximou-se Afrodite pegando um dos cachos azulados do grego entre os dedos –Você precisa melhorar esse humor...ou vai ficar cada dia mais parecido com seu amado Kamyu.

–Liga não Dite –Saga entrou na conversa, em tom jocoso –Ele tá com inveja, pois enquanto você e o Mask podem namorar à vontade ele tem que esperar o Kamus fechar a loja à noite para vê-lo.

–Ahh, vão pro inferno vocês dois –disse Milo entredentes –E vamos logo ensaiar mais uma vez...não tô a fim de pagar mico no dia da estréia –saiu a passos duros.

–O que deu nele? –perguntou Shaka a Mu, que enlaçara sua cintura com leveza.

–Ele está nervoso, pois o Kamus ficou de assistir a estréia –sussurrou Mu ao ouvido do loiro –Por isso ele quer que saia tudo perfeito.

–Entendo... –murmurou Shaka.

–Muito bem, muito bem...vamos ensaiar mais uma vez –ordenou Saga –Cada um nos seus lugares!

OooOooO

Já passava das duas da tarde quando Sorento adentrou apressado a Marina's, loja de roupas masculinas criada pelo senhor Solo. Atravessou a loja até encontrar seu superior, Kanon Gemini.

–Desculpe...o atraso –ofegou.

–Sorte que o Julian não tá aqui. Ele não ia gostar nada desse atraso... –respondeu Kanon com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto –Que aconteceu? Saga e seus ensaios intermináveis de novo? –alargou o sorriso.

–Chegou um cliente, vou lá atendê-lo –disse Sorento afastando-se. Não entendia o porquê, mas Kanon parecia ter uma vontade mórbida de tirar a todos do sério. E seu alvo preferido era ele. Talvez fosse pelo fato de nunca ter conseguido, de fato, irritá-lo. Ou por ciúmes. Todos sabiam que Julian e ele já haviam tido um "relacionamento" antes de Kanon aparecer.

Aproximou-se do cliente e, para sua surpresa, o rapaz era muito parecido com Mime (1). A pele clara, o jeito, contudo seus cabelos eram negros e seu olhar passava um misto de doçura e sarcasmo. Sua voz era um tanto infantil, apesar de aparentar ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que si. Atendeu-o com simpatia e percebeu que o rapaz mostrava-se interessado. Deu um sorriso amargo. Terminou de atendê-lo e voltou ao balcão, o olhar perdido nalgum ponto sem definição.

–O que aconteceu Sorento? Chateado? –perguntou uma voz próxima de si. Ergueu os olhos e viu o funcionário novo debruçado do outro lado do balcão.

–Estou bem Shido, só um pouco cansado –respondeu com polidez, estranhando a aproximação do outro, que tinha o hábito de não falar com ninguém além dos clientes.

–Ah, entendo... –lançou um olhar cobiçoso ao rapaz que o austríaco atendera, que saía tranqüilamente da loja –Pareceu-me que aquele rapaz que acabou de sair ficou muito..._interessado_...na sua persuasão para vendas.

–Não percebi... –mentiu ele.

–Reparei que não. Um belo rapaz, não concorda? –perguntou Shido, um leve sorrisinho no rosto.

–Sim –respondeu Sorento num murmúrio, apoiando a cabeça no braço sobre o balcão –Um belo rapaz...

Shido fitou durante um bom tempo a expressão preocupada do austríaco, como se tentasse confirmar alguma suspeita. Desviou o olhar, afastando-se triunfante. _"Cada vez mais perto. O dia em que te verei novamente está cada vez mais perto..."_ –pensou enquanto voltava a atenção a um grupo de jovens que acabavam de entrar.

OooOooO

–Mime! –exclamou Shun aproximando-se com um envelope de papel pardo em mãos –Chegou isto aqui para você –estendeu-o.

O norueguês fitou a carta com ar ressabiado. Não era nada normal chegar alguma correspondência para ele. Ainda mais estranho era o envelope ser entregue à loja. Pegou-o e examinou-o cuidadosamente. Na frente lia-se em letra gótica "Mime Benetnasch" com clareza. No verso não havia nada. Abriu o envelope pegando a carta de dentro. Trouxe a carta mais para perto, reconhecendo no mesmo instante a caligrafia e o idioma utilizado. Correu os olhos pelo papel, atemorizado.

"_Minha Bela Estrela,_

_quando estiver lendo esta carta, muito provavelmente já terei descoberto mais coisas dessa nova vida que você leva._

_Imagino que saiba que estou bem próximo de você, contudo me revelarei apenas quando for a hora. Você sabe onde me encontrar, tenho certeza que sabe._

_E saiba que se for para alguém executar a sentença que lhe foi dada, meu amor, esse alguém serei eu. Não permitirei que outro te toque além de mim, Estrelinha. Nunca._

_Espero que ainda se lembre dos momentos que tivemos juntos. Eles estão bem vívidos em mim._

_Mal vejo a hora de te tocar de novo, minha Estrela. Sentir-te em meus braços, ouvir sua voz cristalina e olhar em seus olhos. Não tente fugir novamente, pois dessa vez não haverá escapatória. Não quero ter que te odiar novamente._

_Nos veremos mais cedo do que imagina._

_Com amor,_

_S.M.Z."_

Suas mãos tremeram quase deixando o papel cair. Respirou fundo, dobrou a carta, guardando-a de volta no envelope. Virou-se para Shun que o olhava com atenção.

–Alguma notícia ruim? –perguntou preocupado –Você fez uma expressão tão abismada quando começou a ler.

–Foi...um ex-colega de serviço que escreveu...é, as notícias não foram muito agradáveis –disse o norueguês em meias verdades –Ah, o Hyoga está te chamando –apontou para o rapaz loiro que fazia gestos para o japonês aproximar-se.

–Com licença –pediu Shun antes de juntar-se ao loiro.

Mime voltou a ler a carta. _"Não vou fugir desta vez, nem voltarei pra você, Estrela Zeta"_ –pensou, decidido – _"Mas se ele está mesmo lá na..."_ –arregalou os olhos, assustado com a constatação que acabara de ter – _"...não, ele não pode fazer isso. Eu não quero que inocentes sejam envolvidos outra vez."_ –mirou o relógio de pulso e suspirou – _"Então...essa é a decisão que terei de tomar...pelo bem dele...para que não se machuque por minha causa..."_

OooOooO

Entrou no prédio a passos firmes. Viu o porteiro da noite e decidiu perguntar-lhe.

–Boa noite Dante. O Sorento já chegou? –aproximou-se da guarita, onde o homem tentava fazer as palavras cruzadas.

–Sim. Já faz uma meia hora –disse sem levantar os olhos da revista – Hum..."Nome comum aos astros luminosos que mantêm praticamente as mesmas posições relativas na esfera celeste, e que, observados a olho nu, apresentam cintilação." –murmurou a si mesmo, sacudindo a caneta pensativo –Com 7 letras... –virou-se ao norueguês –Você sabe?

Mime deu um sorriso resignado –Tente "estrela" – afastou-se. Ouviu o guarda gritar um "Obrigado, era essa mesmo", contudo não se virou, prosseguindo seu caminho.

Ao entrar no apartamento encontrou Sorento sentado no sofá assistindo algo que pareceu ser um documentário sobre a cultura nos países da América do Sul. Mirou-o durante algum tempo e sentiu um aperto no peito. Foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos e em seguida à cozinha, jantar. Ao concluir a refeição tornou a sala onde o austríaco já desligara a televisão e tocava sua flauta, sentado na varanda. Aproximou-se hesitante e deixou-se sentar à seu lado no banco de pedra. Não ousou falar, apenas fechou os olhos, apreciando a melodia, só tornando a abri-los quando a música se encerrou.

–Sorento...eu preciso conversar algo sério com você –começou, cada palavra lhe causando uma angústia sem tamanho –_"Será melhor assim..."_ –pensou – _"Desde o começo sabia que era impossível."_

–Algo sério? Diga –disse Sorento em tom ansioso.

–Hoje eu cheguei a conclusão de que...não posso mais morar aqui. Por isso...vou me mudar amanhã –murmurou, o coração aos pedaços.

Sorento olhou incrédulo para Mime –M-Mas por que assim... tão de repente? O contrato tem o prazo de um ano e...não fez nem 7 meses que você se mudou...

–Eu preciso fazê-lo –disse, os olhos fixos no chão –Se ficar sua segurança será ameaçada... ahh...você não entenderia –calou-se.

O austríaco ergueu-se –Entenderia sim, se você me contasse –pegou o rosto do norueguês e o forçou a olhar para si –Por que Mime? Por que se afasta sempre que tento me aproximar? O que pode ter acontecido de tão ruim em seu passado para que sua alma possua toda essa tristeza? –aproximou seu rosto do dele, os olhos fixos nos orbes rosados –Por que quer fugir de mim? –sem mais esperar, venceu a distância entre seus lábios, iniciando um beijo doce, esperado por ambos há muito tempo.

Mime tentou resistir, mas seus sentimentos falaram mais alto. Sentiu um conforto inestimável nos braços que envolviam seu corpo. Podia sentir o coração de Sorento disparado como o seu. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas desejava que aquele breve momento fosse eterno. Foi o austríaco quem apartou o beijo, ansiava demais as respostas que apenas o norueguês poderia dar. Voltou a fitar a delicada face à sua frente, porém Mime baixou a cabeça, os olhos repletos d'água.

–Não...eu não posso –murmurou repetidamente –não posso deixar que tudo aconteça de novo...

–Não pode deixar que aconteça o quê? –perguntou o austríaco desesperado –Por favor, me conte. Juro que te ajudarei no que puder.

Mime ergueu o rosto –Se eu contar, aí sim nunca mais vai querer me ver.

–Primeiro me conte, depois tiro minhas conclusões. Mas não vá embora –segurou as mãos do norueguês com força.

Olhou as mãos que seguravam as suas e fitou o olhar decidido de Sorento. Decidiu-se por fim –Está bem. Eu contarei. Venha comigo –puxou o austríaco até seu quarto. Não seria nada fácil contar tudo, e ainda mais difícil seria reviver todas as memórias que lutara a muito custo para esquecer.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:** (1)_ -O cara parecido com o Mime de quem estava falando é o Orfeu (não o de Lira, mas sim o Cavaleiro Fantasma que aparece no especial da Éris). Decidi não por o nome dele pra não confundir com o Orfeu de Lira, Cavaleiro de Prata. Quem já viu o especial da Éris sabe que esse Orfeu é a cara do Mime (apesar de achar meu amado Guerreiro Deus mais lindo)._**

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:**_ Uff...finalmente!! Já estava achando que esse cap nunca seria publicado. É sério, ele já estava PRONTINHO, super lindo e talz quando...o pc pifa. Perdi uma pá de coisas e ele ainda não está 100 por cento. Pra vocês terem uma idéia eu perdi a fanart Mime&Sorento que a Mary fez,entre outras imagens que perdi, uma pá de sites dos meus favoritos, históricos do MSN, caps de fics , entre otras cositas mas. _

_Por falar nisso... estou digitando esse cap no meu arcaico pc Pentium 133. Ele até quebra o galho como máquina de escrever, mas o monitor que meu pai arrumou ta muuuuito ruim...depois de um tempo ele fica todinho embaçado T-T Além dele não conseguir rodar meus cds de arquivos, entre váaarias outras coisas._

_Falando sobre a fic...heheh no próximo cap muitas coisas serão reveladas... acho que a fic já está caminhando a uma reta final (essa semana andei escrevendo o 8º cap). O ruim é que eu ainda não sei ao certo o que fazer _

_Obrigada pelos reviews no cap anterior: Lamari, Litha-chan, Minami's Mask, Aquarius Chann, Haine II, Ansuya e Hokuto-chan._

_Kissus e torço pra que o cap 6 seja publicado mais rápido (e que meu amado pczinho já esteja perfect)._

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	6. A triste história da Estrela Eta

**Avisos(para não perder o hábito):**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos, lucros, etc a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Essa fic é totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento daqueles que o leem._

_Contém yaoi, por isso não é recomendável para aqueles que não curtem o gênero.

* * *

****_

_Capítulo VI –A triste história da Estrela Eta_

Adentraram o quarto do norueguês e Mime fechou a porta, fazendo Sorento sentar-se na cama. Suspirou e afundou-se na poltrona em frente à cama. Projetou o corpo para frente e encarou as faces do austríaco

–Por onde quer que eu comece? Desde que nasci, cresci ou desde que minha desgraça começou? –perguntou sério.

–Conte-me tudo –respondeu Sorento pousando sua mão sobre a do norueguês.

–Certo...eu nasci em um vilarejo na Noruega, filho de uma das famílias mais respeitadas do local. Uma das Estrelas...

–Estrelas? –perguntou Sorento confuso.

–Um membro de uma das sete famílias lendárias, cuja missão é servir a família Polaris, clã fundador de Asgard, que nada mais é do que uma espécie de Máfia. Mas, sobre isso falarei mais adiante –seu olhar pousou na mesa de cabeceira, na foto de seus pais –Mau pai era uma das Estrelas. E como o "cargo" é hereditário eu também estava fadado a ser uma delas. Porém, meu pai descobriu algo muito importante e tentou sair de Asgard. E, como a Máfia, o preço a se pagar é a tortura e a morte. Foi...isso o que aconteceu. Meu pai foi declarado traidor e tanto ele quanto minha mãe foram mortos, quando mal tinha um ano de idade... –desviou o olhar do porta-retratos, sua voz minguando conforme as últimas sílabas se formavam.

–Eu...sinto muito... –disse Sorento sentindo-se culpado por fazer Mime lembrar-se de fatos tão tristes.

–Fui criado por Folker, um amigo de meus pais –apontou para o grande homem na outra foto –que nada sabia sobre o que realmente era Asgard, como a maioria da população local. Cresci normalmente apesar de freqüentar o Palácio Valhalla, sede de Asgard, desde cedo. Os destinados a se tornarem Estrelas devem receber uma educação e treinamento excelentes. Aprendemos lutas corpo-a-corpo, a manejar armas de fogo e espadas, a montar, tocar e nenhum de nós sabe menos do que três idiomas.

Sorento absorvia cada palavra dita por Mime –Uma educação bem severa, suponho...

–Sim –respondeu o norueguês –Até meus 15 anos vivi parcialmente em Asgard, sendo tratado com todas as regalias que uma Estrela possuía. Mas...a partir de então, começava o inferno. Fui separado de meu pai adotivo e forçado a viver integralmente em Asgard. O tratamento não era mais o mesmo e por muitas vezes fui chamado de "Filho do traidor" sem entender o que significava realmente. E tudo só piorou quando fui "honrado" com a Safira de Odin.

O austríaco olhou confuso para o norueguês –O quê? Safira de Odin?

–A marca que todas as Estrelas recebem quando atingem os 16 anos –despiu-se da camiseta que vestia e virou-se de costas, pondo os fios alaranjados sobre o ombro.

Sorento mirou totalmente perplexo as costas de Mime. Nelas havia uma tatuagem da constelação da Ursa Maior, as estrelas tatuadas em tinta verde. Apenas uma delas, a da ponta, possuía um tom azulado e, abaixo dela, um símbolo.

–Benetnasch...a Estrela Eta –murmurou o norueguês voltando a vestir a camiseta –Desse dia em diante tanto eu como as demais Estrelas nos trataríamos apenas pelo nome de nossas respectivas estrelas. Eu sou a Estrela Eta, assim como meu pai a foi.

O austríaco ajeitou-se melhor na cama, os olhos totalmente fixos no norueguês, sua mão acariciando a dele com doçura, numa tentativa muda de incentivo.

Mime apertou a mão sobre a sua e prosseguiu com suas memórias –A partir daquele momento passei a adquirir responsabilidades e subi rapidamente de conceito. Entrarei em detalhes mais para frente, mas a hierarquia entre as Estrelas é formada por três "camadas" bem definidas: a Elite, encarregada dos melhores e mais secretos serviços, a Intermediária, que faz trabalhos como fraude, roubo de quadros e artefatos de renome, invasão de sistemas e do qual fazia parte, e a Baixa, que cuida dos serviços mais escusos. Passei pouco tempo na classe baixa, pois a senhorita Hilda de Polaris, chefe atual de Asgard, percebeu que meu potencial deveria ser usado para coisas melhores. Ela parecia confiar em mim.

–E você não sabia nada sobre o passado de seus pais? –arriscou-se a perguntar.

–Não. Folker me contou o que sabia, e o que toda a população acreditava: que haviam morrido em um acidente. Quando entrei em Asgard e soube que meu pai fora uma das Estrelas, acreditei que ele e minha mãe tinham sucumbido em alguma missão. Apenas quando completei 20 anos é que soube de toda a verdade.

–Que seu pai descobrira algo que não devia saber?

–Mais do que isso. Achei, sob o piso da antiga casa em que vivi com meus pais, manuscritos de meu pai, onde ele contava de suas descobertas. Que a organização existia apenas para proteger a mais preciosa jóia já criada, forjada por um joalheiro real e roubada por um mesquinho ancestral de Hilda: O anel de Nibelungo que até hoje sofre a injustiça de não ser considerado uma das Sete Maravilhas do Mundo Antigo, pois poucos tiveram o privilégio de contemplá-la.

Sorento sentia sua mente rodar com tanta informação. Piscou diversas vezes, sem desviar o olhar do de Mime um segundo sequer.

–Meu pai –prosseguiu Mime ainda mais sério –deixou tais manuscritos, pois sabia que não viveria o suficiente para revelar ao mundo que todos os ideais perseguidos pelas Estrelas não passavam de mera ilusão criada por um tratante pior do que os assassinos frios da organização. Sabia que outra Estrela os descobriria e faria o que ele não pode fazer. Obviamente fiquei em estado de choque ao lê-los. Não queria revelar nada, mas quis deixar Asgard, aquela prisão que me mantinha sufocado, como um pássaro em uma gaiola. Um dia contei toda a verdade a Folker e arrumamos tudo para mudarmos para outro país e esquecer a existência de Asgard, mas... –fez uma pausa, seus belos olhos enchendo-se d'água –eles descobriram e...mataram Folker na minha frente... –lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto de Mime, que segurava a retrato do homem com uma das mãos –A última palavra que ele pronunciou, antes de cair foi..."Fuja"... –o norueguês não agüentou mais e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

Sorento puxou delicadamente Mime para seu colo e o abraçou carinhosamente, afagando seus cabelos alaranjados –Desculpe-me por te fazer reviver coisas tão dolorosas... –murmurou a seu ouvido.

Mime acalmou-se aos poucos e sentou-se novamente na poltrona –Fiquei durante um ano viajando por diversos lugares e acabei ficando aqui, onde o conheci. Tive a certeza de que jamais me encontrariam. Mera ilusão. Eles me encontraram e por isso mesmo não posso ficar aqui. Não quero ver mais ninguém... –conteve as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto –morrendo...por minha causa. Se acontecesse algo a você, não sei o que seria de mim –confessou, à voz baixa –É por esse motivo que preciso sair da sua vida. Sou perigoso demais...infelizmente...

–Depois de tudo que você me contou não posso deixar de querer te ajudar –disse Sorento em ar decidido, esticando a mão e secando carinhosamente os vestígios de lágrimas no rosto do norueguês –Não posso te deixar sozinho –sorriu com doçura –Me fale mais sobre Asgard... –pediu.

–Contarei sobre as demais Estrelas –disse Mime –Como já disse, eu era conhecido como a Estrela Eta. Junto de mim, no setor Intermediário, "trabalhavam" Alberich de Megrez, a Estrela Delta, que se autodenomina "o cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard". É muito astuto e cruel. Tenho certeza de que ele só faz tudo o que a Hilda pede por gosto e nada mais. E também Bado de Alkor, o "membro-sombra" e um dos mais sanguinários. Faz por vontade própria os serviços sujos destinados à classe Baixa, que é composta por Thor de Phekda, a Estrela Gama, um gigante profundamente fiel a Hilda, e Fenrir de Alioth, a Estrela Epsylon, um homem arredio que sabe controlar lobos a seu bel-prazer. –observou a expressão de crescente espanto do austríaco e, sem se surpreender com a reação, prosseguiu –E...os membros da Elite são Hagen de Merak, a Estrela Beta, Siegfried de Duhbe, a Estrela Alpha, os dois membros mais leais a Hilda, do tipo que iriam até o próprio inferno por ela, e... –respirou fundo, tentando impedir o fluxo de lembranças que eram relacionadas àquele nome –Shido de Mizar, a Estrela Zeta...

Os olhos de Sorento arregalaram-se devido à surpresa –Shido? O mesmo Shido que...

Mime confirmou com um aceno –O mesmo que trabalha com você...ele é irmão gêmeo de Bado, motivo pelo qual ele é um "membro-sombra". Onde morava o ato de se ter filhos gêmeos era considerado uma maldição. Todos os casais com gêmeos deveriam se livrar de um dos bebês, como sacrifício. E Bado foi o rejeitado.

–Por isso eles possuem sobrenomes diferentes... –comentou o austríaco a si mesmo.

–O Shido... –prosseguiu, temeroso –é um dos que têm o maior interesse em me capturar.

–Por quê? –Sorento arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

–Porque eu...ahh...ele...bem... –não conseguia achar as palavras exatas para continuar e seu rosto começava a enrubescer com o olhar confuso do austríaco.

–Vocês... –disse Sorento tentando compreender –tiveram um caso, foi isso?

Foi a vez de Mime olha-lo surpreso –Não...bem, sim...quer dizer, não foi necessariamente isso, mas... –tentou acalmar-se ou a situação só pioraria. Recomeçou –Como vou explicar...? Shido, quando eu tinha completado 18 anos, começou a mostrar-se...hum, interessado, por mim. Eu nunca neguei que não me interessava por mulheres, muito menos pelas prostitutas que alguns arranjavam pelos arredores do palácio, entretanto, não tive interesse nele em momento algum. Nem pensava em relacionamentos, pala falar a verdade. E, um dia, quando voltava para o dormitório após terminar meus deveres, ele surgiu do nada, me falou do que sentia por mim e me beijou –o rosto do norueguês estava profundamente rubro por contar tais coisas ao austríaco –Depois disse ele não me deixou mais. Me beijava, me agarrava, me...forçava a ir para a cama com ele e eu não podia fazer nada, não podia dizer não. Era subordinado a ele, quase um escrevo...

–E quando você fugiu...? –perguntou, tentando controlar sua indignação.

–Ele não se conformou. O amor que ele diz sentir por mim é algo doentio, obsessivo. Não se contentará enquanto não me pegar –concluiu, pesaroso.

–O amor que ele _diz_...?

–Sim...ele me escreveu uma carta –mostrou a carta a Sorento, traduzindo alguns trechos.

–Então isso quer dizer que...

–Sim –concordou Mime enquanto guardava a carta –Ele sabe que estou morando com você, por isso decidiu arrumar um emprego na mesma loja que você trabalha. Deve estar te observando...te seguindo talvez.

Os pensamentos do austríaco foram movidos até a cena que se passara mais cedo, na loja. Na aproximação do outro e nos elogios ao cliente que atendera, que lembrava muito o norueguês. Sentiu-se triste pela trágica história de Mime e, ao mesmo tempo, muita raiva de Shido, um dos responsáveis por todo o sofrimento de Mime e que tirou-lhe toda a inocência e a esperança. Mirou profundamente os olhos rosados –Conte comigo. Não vou te deixar sozinho –tentou encostar sua mão na dele, porém Mime afastou-se.

–Não é brincadeira Sorento –ergueu-se, o rosto baixo, mais lágrimas rolando por seu rosto –Não quero te envolver nisso, você não sabe o risco que corre. Eu não quero te ver morto! –exclamou, erguendo o rosto repleto de lágrimas –Já cometi um erro ao te contar tudo, se algo te acontecer não me perdoarei. Nunca. –murmurou.

Sorento ergueu-se também, pondo as mãos nos ombros do norueguês –E eu não me perdoarei se não estiver a seu lado, se não o ajudar. É o que mais quero, Mime e sabe por quê? –encarou-o –Porque eu te amo, muito, e sei que é recíproco. Se precisar fugir, fugirei, se tiver de largar tudo que conheço e partir para um local desconhecido, eu o farei, desde que esteja a seu lado. Embora não saiba o risco, estou falando sério, tão sério como nunca em minha vida. Então, não fuja mais de mim –puxou Mime para junto de si e o envolveu num abraço. Afagou com carinho a cabeça que repousava em seu ombro e sentiu-o retribuir o abraço.

–Não vou mais fugir de você –murmurou em voz tão baixa que por cerca de um segundo Sorento questionou se o norueguês falara mesmo algo. Pousou os finos dedos no rosto do austríaco e esboçou um leve sorriso –Também te amo...só Deus sabe o quanto tentei negar, o quanto tentei esconder e esquecer...mas não consegui... –aproximou seu rosto e juntou seus lábios aos dele num beijo terno, mas exigente. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Sorento enquanto os do austríaco circundavam sua cintura.

Como no primeiro beijo que trocaram, o norueguês sentiu toda sua angústia e seus problemas se dissolverem. Nada além de um bem-estar e uma felicidade imensa se faziam presentes em sua alma. Era impossível resistir à bondade com que Sorento sempre o tratara, até quando mal se conheciam. Nem saberia dizer ao certo quando percebeu o espaço que ele ocupara em seu coração. Acabou simplesmente cativando-se por ele e seu temperamento brando, seu ar polido e simpático, sua bondade e doçura. Sabia que se tivesse mesmo que ir embora sua vida perderia parte do sentido.

Separaram-se ofegantes e o austríaco desceu os lábios até o alvíssimo pescoço do norueguês, distribuindo diversos beijos por todo local. Mime tombou a cabeça para trás, deixando que Sorento prosseguisse, enquanto suas mãos percorriam languidamente as costas do austríaco. As carícias trocadas nada mais eram do que expressões de tudo o que sentiam de mais puro e sincero um pelo outro. Os toques, delicados e gentis, satisfaziam não os desejos do corpo, mas sim da alma.

Mime abraçou-se a Sorento, alcançando-lhe o ouvido –Estou com sono... –murmurou num tom que lembrou muito o de uma criança cansada.

–Realmente...já está tarde... –sorriu –Descanse, amanhã conversaremos melhor, certo?

–Certo –passou a mão sobre os olhos num gesto profundamente infantil. Caminhou até o diminuto closet, fechou-se, vestiu o pijama, indo ao banheiro escovar os dentes em seguida. Sorento fez o mesmo logo depois e, ao voltar para o quarto, ajeitou o norueguês sob as cobertas.

–Boa noite... –murmurou aproximando-se –durma bem... –deu-lhe um beijo rápido e afagou-lhe brevemente o pálido rosto.

–Boa noite... –disse Mime, seus olhos semicerrados.

Sorento apagou a luz, fechou a porta e, sem produzir ruído algum, foi até seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou algum tempo a absorver a quantidade absurda de informações novas que o norueguês revelara. Virou-se e decidiu preocupar-se com o que quer que fosse apenas quando amanhecesse.

OooOooO

–Mas...por que mandou a carta afinal? –perguntou um homem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados e olhos cor de gelo, sentado na mesa de um barzinho na periferia da cidade, esperando a resposta do homem à sua frente.

–Apenas quis falar com ele... –respondeu o outro em ar de quase inocência, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos cabelos esverdeados, arrepiando-os ainda mais –Até porque não terei tanto tempo assim para fazê-lo, não é mesmo? –inclinou-se para frente, um copo de bebida em mãos.

–Realmente...a senhorita Polaris espera que até o final deste mês tudo esteja concluído. –disse o outro sorvendo a bebida em seu copo –Precisamos nos apressar... –fitou a expressão do homem à sua frente –Você tem alguma idéia em mente, Estrela Zeta?

–Hum...digamos que sim, Estrela Alpha... –seus olhos rubros faiscaram –Mas acho melhor não dizer nada por enquanto... _"Você não perde por esperar Estrelinha... tenho certeza que você ainda virá correndo até meus braços antes do fim"_ –sorriu maldosamente enquanto pedia outra garrafa de whisky ao garçom.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:_ Ahhh finalmente, né? Estão satisfeitas?? Finalmente foi revelado o passado sombrio do Mimezinho. Falando sério, eu cheguei a escrever toda uma tese quando a idéia me veio em mente. Alguém ainda acredita que era pra essa fic ser um oneshot simplezinho?? Pois cada dia acredito menos. ¬¬_**

_Será que alguém tem a curiosidade de saber por que o Shido? Se não tem eu vou explicar do mesmo jeito: foi tudo culpa da Enfermeira-chan (brincadeirinha, viu?) que me falou uma vez que Mime&Shido faz sucesso em fóruns espanhóis. Guardei essa informação e, quando a idéias surgiu, não veio outro além dele XDD. Poderia ter sido o Bado também, mas...sei lá...acabou sendo o Shido e pronto, hehehe. _

_Acreditam que eu estou feliz por ter digitado esse cap?? Finalmente pude contar a vocês o ponto chave do mistério todo (e isso porque Mi-chan não sabia fazer seus amadinhos sofrer, muito menos dar um passado triste). O ruim é que, conforme escrevo estou ficando num impasse cada vez maior: "E o final??" Estou tentando não pensar muito nisso e apenas seguir em frente. Isso só o futuro vai dizer._

_Mas, digam, gostaram do "presente" de Natal? Vocês vão poder comer peru e panetone à vontade, pois ninguém mais terá úlceras XDD. _

_Nyaaa, com o pc em casa os caps saem digitadinhos tão mais rápido...qualquer tempinho livre me faz vir aqui adiantar serviço._

_Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que deixaram seus reviews: Lamari, Ansuya, Haine, Hokuto-chan, Aquarius Chann, Gustavo.Friend._

_Procurarei atualizar o mais breve possível, ok??_

_Kissus _

_Feliz Natal!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	7. Reflexões e ameaças

**Avisos: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos e de conteúdo yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

_

_Capítulo VII –Reflexões e ameaças_

Mime nunca dormira tão bem em sua vida. Acordou dois minutos antes do despertador com uma disposição e leveza que jamais imaginara ter. Parecia que ter contado tudo que o afligia a Sorento tirara um peso enorme de suas costas. Mas uma nova preocupação passou a atormentá-lo: o que aconteceria de agora em diante? O que fariam? Haveria alguma maneira de pará-los? Tentou afastar esses pensamentos, por enquanto. Levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto. Ajeitou rapidamente os cabelos e saiu rumo à cozinha, onde já se sentia o delicioso aroma do café.

Sorento estava parado à beira do fogão, uma jarra de água fervente em mãos. Já estava trocado e cantarolava baixinho, sem notar que era observado. O norueguês esperou o austríaco virar-se para então falar com ele.

–Bom dia –disse Sorento ao depositar a jarra de café na mesa, aproximando-se e roubando um selinho –Dormiu bem?

–Muito, e você? –perguntou Mime acomodando-se

–Também –disse ele que pegava uma torrada douradinha –Hum...bem...o que faremos? –externou, finalmente, a pergunta que o atormentava desde que acordara.

O norueguês baixou a cabeça –Não sei...Você vai a loja hoje?

–Não, só irei lá amanhã. Ficarei hoje no teatro, ajudando com as peças e os ensaios.

–A estréia está se aproximando, não é mesmo?

–Uhm hum –assentiu –E fique tranqüilo, não farei nada com relação ao Shido. Apenas fingirei que não sei de nada...

–Ta –respondeu o norueguês, aliviado.

–Quer que o acompanhe até a faculdade? –ofereceu o austríaco.

–Não precisa, obrigado –sorriu com gentileza enquanto terminava o café.

–Então eu já vou... –disse, erguendo-se –Saga me pediu para chegar mais cedo –inclinou-se na direção de Mime e beijou-se calidamente –Até mais tarde.

–Se cuida –pediu o norueguês enquanto o austríaco saía. Levantou-se um pouco depois e foi a lentos passos até o quarto, onde começou a arrumar-se preguiçosamente. Despiu-se do pijama e, apenas trajando uma alvíssima roupa de baixo, foi ao closet escolher a roupa que usaria. Vestiu uma calça jeans já um pouco gasta e uma camiseta azul-petróleo, além de pegar um reforçado moletom de cor negra. Aos sair do diminuto local, seus olhos pousaram imediatamente na escrivaninha e sobre ela encontrava-se o livro que Sorento lhe emprestara logo que se mudara para lá.

_"Preciso devolver a ele"_ –pensou, pegando o livro com suavidade. Já o relera inúmeras vezes e, desde que soubera que Asgard andava a sua procura, esqueceu-se completamente de devolvê-lo. Nem parecia que já se passava praticamente sete meses desde que lera aquele anúncio no jornal. Tão pouco tempo para tantas mudanças em sua vida. De uma forma assustadoramente estranha não conseguia sentir tanto pavor de Hilda, Shido ou das demais Estrelas como antes. Se temia era mais por Sorento do que por si próprio.

Pousou os dedos nos lábios, as sensações de quando beijara o austríaco pela primeira vez vindo à tona novamente. Como gostaria de sentir para sempre o doce sabor de sua boca, o úmido dos lábios em seu pescoço, as mãos grandes e delgadas envolvendo-lhe o corpo. Sentia uma necessidade de pertencer a ele como nunca sentira por ninguém no mundo. Queria tê-lo da forma mais íntima possível e dividir a suavidade de seus lençóis com ele. Justamente ele, que nunca acreditara em qualquer sentimento realmente bom, quanto mais em amor, via-se como um bobo apaixonado, com direito a sensações como batimentos descompassados, arrepios, borboletas no estômago, rubor nas faces, tudo isso no simples ato de fitar Sorento ou simplesmente pensar nele.

Ficou tão perdido em considerações que quase perdeu a hora de sair de casa.

OooOooO

–Bom dia –cumprimentou Sorento ao por os pés dentro do teatro Galaxian, onde boa parte do elenco já se encontrava.

–Bom dia Sorento –cumprimentou Milo, sua voz ainda sonolenta –Hum...você parece estar de bom humor...o que aconteceu?

–Ai Miluxo, é tão óbvio –intrometeu-se Afrodite virando os olhos dramaticamente –Ele está apaixonado, não é Sorentinho?

O rosto do austríaco tomou uma forte coloração avermelhada. Reação pra lá de rara, tratando-se dele.

–Deixe-me ver se adivinho... –balançou as longas ondas azul-piscina –é por aquele seu companheiro de apartamento supergracinha do qual você vive falando? –disse com um sorrisinho.

–Uhm hum –assentiu, com um aceno sem-graça.

–Aew, Sorento! –exclamou Milo animadamente –E vocês se entenderam?

–Pela carinha dele...sim –disse o sueco curiosíssimo.

–Ei vocês, parem de encher o saco do Sorento e vamos logo ensaiar –bradou Saga estressado –Shaka! Afrodite! Pros seus lugares! Vamos, vamos.

–Nossa...o que deu nele Shaka? –perguntou Mu que ajudava o loiro com o figurino.

–Não faço idéia –respondeu o indiano penteando a longa cabeleira dourada –mas acho que alguém andou brigando com o irmão.

–Ou pior –respondeu Máscara ao ver Aiolos chegar ao teatro com a pior cara –com o namorado.

OooOooO

–Mimeee! Bom dia –disse Tétis cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto –Posso te pedir um favor?

–Qual? –perguntou polidamente.

–Poderia vir comigo agora mesmo na biblioteca me ajudar com uma pesquisa superlonga? –pediu.

Mime pareceu desconfortável –Na biblioteca...? Mas é horário de aula e...

–O professor Tânatos não veio hoje...vai, por favor.

–Ah, tudo bem –suspirou –Eu vou com você.

–Obrigada mesmo! –disse ela com um radiante sorriso no rosto –Vamos, então –puxou o norueguês pelo braço até a biblioteca. Aproximaram-se do balcão, onde Alberich os fitava em tom superior.

–Olá, vim usar o computador –disse Tétis.

–Apenas o 11 está ocupado... –respondeu ele com um sorriso sedutor –Fique à vontade.

–Só vou achar o site e já te chamo, tá bom? –disse a garota a Mime enquanto afastava-se.

Alberich observou-a afastando-se e virou-se em seguida ao norueguês –Como vai Estrela Eta? –sorriu maldosamente.

–Bem, obrigado. E você Alberich? –perguntou em tom tranqüilo, encarando os orbes verdes.

O bibliotecário arregalou levemente os olhos –Me divertindo muito. Hum...algo em você mudou –manteve o olhar fixo em Mime –Bem –seu costumeiro sorrisinho alargou-se –creio que tenha recebido notícias de uma..._certa pessoa_, ou não?

–Não faço idéia do que está falando –respondeu zombeteiro –Com licença, a Tétis está me chamando –saiu despreocupadamente.

–Hunft...anda tão saidinho essa Estrela Eta ultimamente...vamos ver se vai continuar assim depois de encontrá-lo –murmurou a si mesmo, um sorriso sádico enfeitando-lhe a face.

OooOooO

Durante todo seu período de serviço na Aurore's Mime ficou esperando que outra "misteriosa" carta surgisse endereçada a ele. Ao término do expediente, não soube se deveria sentir-se aliviado ou preocupado. Tinha certeza de que Alberich passaria toda e qualquer informação que tivesse a seu respeito a Shido. Apenas o fato de Shido estar tão próximo era o suficiente para deixá-lo inquieto. Se a Estrela Zeta já era profundamente destrutiva e impiedosa com quem odiava, conseguia de uma forma assustadora ser infinitamente pior com quem amava. Um amor sádico, doentio, insano. Não conseguia considerar aquilo como sendo amor. Que espécie de amor é esse que se satisfaz com a dor e humilhação alheia? E o pior é que nunca se livraria de alguém assim Shido o seguiria aonde quer que fosse. Mataria a todos que estivessem ao seu redor e sossegaria apenas quando ele estivesse a seu lado, por bem ou por mal.

Mas, mesmo com a probabilidade de acabar topando com Shido em alguma esquina, Mime fazia o possível para manter sua rotina praticamente inalterada. Tentava não preocupar-se tanto, apesar da seriedade da situação em que se encontrava. Voltava para o apartamento a passos ligeiros, porém cansados e forçava-se a não olhar constantemente para trás enquanto caminhava. Mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e finalmente descansar. Quase não se atentou ao fato de ter um envelope de papel pardo, com os dizeres "Mime Benetnasch" em letra gótica, na caixa do correio da entrada do prédio. Mirou o envelope, estático. Pegou-o e o abriu apenas quando chegara a porta do 12º apartamento. Exatamente a mesma caligrafia e o idioma anterior.

"_Estrelinha amada,_

_quase não agüento de ansiedade. A hora em que o verei de novo se aproxima tão vertiginosamente que chega a ser difícil de acreditar. A cada 'tic tac' do relógio é um segundo a menos que me separa de você._

_Sabe que seu 'amiguinho' é alguém bem simpático? Até se parece com você em alguns pontos. Pena que ele não é você. Se fosse, o destino dele seria outro..._

_Falando em destino, Estrelinha, aproveite o tempo que lhe resta nesse prediozinho, que por sinal será tão breve que você nem seria capaz de imaginar. É uma pena que tenha feito o que fez, poderia passar a eternidade a meu lado,gozando de meu amor, mas farei com que os dias antes da decisão da nossa Digníssima sejam inesquecíveis, eu juro._

_Ah, minha Estrela, sinto tanta dó em ver-te tentando a todo custo levar uma vida como a dos demais. Já te disse que não tem jeito, pois **tudo o que você toca virá pó**. Esse é o destino que aguarda a Sétima Estrela e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém._

_Prometo que logo, logo toda espera acabará._

_Te amo,_

_S.M.Z."_

Passou algum tempo com os olhos fixos na carta, nada além do espanto estampado em sua face. Eles definitivamente o acharam. Aquela carta, mandada diretamente onde morava, era a prova decisiva de que eles viam tudo. Mesmo se quisesse não poderia ir a lugar algum, pois mesmo que o fizesse tinha certeza de que Shido ou qualquer outra das Estrelas pegariam Sorento. Uma "isca" mais do que perfeita para atraí-lo. Guardou a carta no bolso e se recompôs antes de entrar no apartamento. Ligou as luzes, colocou as chaves no lugar de sempre e procurou pelo austríaco. Nem sinal dele.

Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o telefone sem fio, já começava a discar os primeiros números do celular de Sorento quando viu um pequeno bilhete embaixo do suporte do telefone. Colocou o aparelho de volta no lugar e pegou o pequeno papel azulado. Abriu-o e correu os olhos pela bonita caligrafia.

"_Mime, estou deixando este bilhete para avisar que chegarei mais tarde. Não me espere para jantar. Qualquer problema me ligue._

_Com carinho,_

_Sorento."_

Alisou o bilhetinho e guardou-o cuidadosamente no bolso. Sentiu-se levemente aliviado. Teria tempo de se acalmar antes que o austríaco chegasse. Não queria colocá-lo em mais confusão do que já o tinha posto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo dentro de si o alertava. Olhou em direção a sacada. O céu há muito escurecera sem que tivesse se dado conta. O local onde o apartamento se localizava não era considerado perigoso, mas ainda assim uma espécie de alarme interno soava dentro de si.

Levantou-se, indo em direção a cozinha. Tomou um grande copo d'água e suspirou, angustiado. Abriu a geladeira, pegando um pote quadrado. Virou seu conteúdo dentro de uma panela e colocou-o no fogo. Alimentou-se meio a contra gosto, a comida não queria descer de jeito nenhum. Organizou o que desarrumara na cozinha, lavou a louça e tornou a sala. Mal passara uma hora desde que chegara.

Caminhou de um lado a outro, impaciente, incomodado. Por fim, sentou-se em frente a grande harpa e pôs-se a tocar incansavelmente, seu espírito finalmente se acalmando. Tocou por incontáveis minutos, uma melodia feita por improviso, apenas para aplacar a ansiedade que insistia em se apossar de sua alma. Quando seus braços já reclamavam dos movimentos repetitivos é que abriu os olhos. Mais 45 minutos se passaram e nem sinal do austríaco.

Jogou-se no sofá, os olhos fechados, a cabeça girando e girando. Tateou com cuidado a mesinha de centro a procura do controle remoto do aparelho de som. Ligou-o e deixou que a música invadisse sua mente, seus sentidos. Conseguiu desligar-se de tudo a sua volta e entrou num estado de torpor onde não sabia se estava dormindo ou acordado. Ouvia a música ao longe, porém não escutava mais nada além disso.

Assim que Sorento adentrou o apartamento viu Mime deitado no sofá e ouviu o rádio ligado. Se aproximou sem fazer barulho e um sorriso brotou em sua face. O norueguês parecia uma criança dormindo. Tirou com delicadeza o controle remoto da mão dele e colocou-o sobre a mesinha. Sentou-se na ponta do sofá e acariciou seus cabelos com doçura. Juntou seu rosto ao dele, beijando-lhe a testa e, seguidamente, os lábios.

–Mime –murmurou ao ouvido –acorde...você está dormindo no sofá.

–Hum? –respondeu o norueguês em voz sonolenta, os olhos ainda fechados.

–Já são 10:30pm –explicou o austríaco –E você estava dormindo aqui.

–Eu... –murmurou Mime levando a mão aos olhos pesados de sono –estava te esperando...mas acho que estava mais cansado do que pensei.

–Eu disse para não me esperar –repreendeu em tom carinhoso, seus lábios cobrindo com brevidade os dele –Já jantou?

–Uhm hum –afirmou –E você?

–Com alguma coisinha quando saí do serviço –explicou, um sorriso estampando-lhe a face devido a carinha sonolenta do norueguês, que espreguiçou-se de uma forma inocentemente sexy –Vou tomar um banho rápido. Não demoro. Espero te encontrar acordado quando voltar.

–Estarei no quarto. Preciso arrumar as coisas para amanhã –comentou, ainda em voz sonolenta.

–Certo. Já volto –beijou-o brevemente e saiu.

Demorou um tempo até Mime levantar-se do sofá e caminhar, a passos lentos e pesados, até o quarto. Foi direto ao closet, onde tirou a roupa que vestia, jogando-a num cesto, e vestindo um pijama recém-lavado. Saiu do closet e pôs-se a arrumar sua mochila, a visão meio fora de foco devido ao sono, a simples tarefa demorando o dobro do tempo para ser concluída.

Jogou-se com leveza na cama, tentando a todo custo manter-se acordado. Lembrou-se do bilhete de Sorento, ainda no bolso da calça que usava. Junto com...

–A carta! –exclamou, levantando-se num salto. Correu ao closet, esvaziou os bolsos e guardou os papéis bem no fundo de uma das gavetas, junto da primeira carta que Shido mandara.

Ouviu um toque na porta de seu quarto. Ajeitou-se novamente sob as cobertas, pediu que entrasse e Sorento apareceu, os cabelos úmidos caindo no rosto, o cheiro adocicado do xampu invadindo gostosamente o aposento.

–Pensei que estivesse dormindo –comentou baixinho, sentando-se na cama a seu lado.

–Queria te ver –sorriu Mime com ligeiro nervosismo por causa da carta –Como foi seu dia?

–Cansativo. O Saga estava de péssimo humor, que só piorou quando descobriu que teria de cancelar a estréia da nova peça.

–Tiveram de adiar? Por quê? –perguntou, surpreso.

–Nem eu entendi direito, mas a peça só estreará no início do mês que vêm.

–Nossa!

–Ficamos todos muito chateados...Bem, como foi o seu dia?

O norueguês relembrou-se da bendita carta. Engoliu em seco, tentando não externar o que o afligia por dentro –Tudo normal. Sem novidades.

Sorento sentiu que algo não estava certo, mas preferiu nem pensar no assunto. Abraçou Mime de forma carinhosa, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço. O norueguês surpreendeu-se, mas retribuiu o carinho a altura. Afagou levemente as ondas azul-arroxeadas e suspirou.Somente ele conseguia com um único gesto dissipar toda e qualquer preocupação que o inquietasse.

Beijaram-se lânguidamente por tempo indeterminado, separando-se apenas quando ambos já se encontravam sem ar. Mime conteve um persistente bocejo e Sorento arrumou as cobertas em torno do norueguês.

–Boa noite –murmurou o austríaco enquanto se afastava –Sonhe com os anjos.

–Você também –ouviu-o responder pouco antes de apagar a luz e encostar a porta.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Olá de novo! _**

_Quem diria, o último cap que publico em 2006. Por falar em 2006, esse foi o meu ano, sabiam? Em 25 de janeiro fará exatamente um ano que comecei a escrever fics yaoi. Legal, né?_

_Falando da fic, esse cap foi o mais levinho que já fiz (sem contar os dois primeiros). Torço muito para que vocês tenham gostado. Estou começando a escrever agora o capítulo 9, mas talvez eu só o conclua em 2007, vai saber._

_Bem, quem aí acha que o Sorento parece às vezes uma mãe pro Mime? XDD É sério, só fui perceber agora o quanto eu o faço por o Mime na cama (sem conotações maliciosas, por favor), beija-lo na testa, afagar-lhe os cabelos, preocupar-se com ele... Acho isso tão fofo (Mi-chan é romaaantica). Gosto de relacionamentos em que há esse afeto sincero e puro, além do companheirismo e do desejo propriamente dito._

_Ah, por falar em desejo...gostaria da opinião de vocês (afinal vocês é quem lêem e prestigiam essa fic que amo tanto): ponho ou não ponho lemon na fic? Eu ando com algumas idéias e até comecei a escrever um lemon com eles (à parte, não na história, ainda) e queria mesmo saber se vocês acham melhor a fic continuar como está, ou então colocar um lemonzinho básico. Respostas via review, via PM, ou via e-mail mesmo, ta? O legal é que, se eu publicar a "limonada" que estou fazendo, será o primeiro lemon deles que já ouvi falar (orgulhosa). Mas isso cabe a vocês decidirem._

_Espero sinceramente que 2007 me traga ainda mais inspirações e que eu publique muuuuuitas fics (e leia muitas fics também, heim?)_

_Obrigada, como sempre, pelos reviews._

_Vejo vocês ano que vêm!_

_Kissus _

_FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	8. O “amor” da Estrela Zeta

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e todo esse povo._

_Fic com conteúdo yaoi. Se não gosta não leia, se ler mesmo assim não adianta businar na minha orelha, tá? Se gosta, uma boa leitura ! XD

* * *

_

_Capítulo VIII –O "amor" da Estrela Zeta_

Fechou a porta da luxuosa casa com violência. Caminhou rapidamente até o barzinho, bufando, e serviu-se de uma generosa quantidade de whisky. Sorveu-o em dois grandes goles e atirou o copo contra a parede, fazendo-o estilhaçar-se em diversos cacos. Jogou-se na grande poltrona próxima a lareira e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, trêmulo de ódio.

Cerrou o punho, atingindo o braço da poltrona, um urro animalesco escapou de sua boca. Tapou os ouvidos, mas a conversa que entreouvira ainda ecoava com clareza em sua mente.

–_Julian, adivinha só –disse Kanon em tom jocoso._

–_Sou péssimo em adivinhações –respondeu o outro sem erguer os olhos do que estava fazendo –Diga._

–_Acabei de saber que o senhor "Sorento-perfeição" tá de casinho novo._

–_Ah, é? –deu de ombros –E eu com isso?_

–_Só queria espalhar, afinal achei que ele nunca iria esquecer do seu querido Julianzinho –sorriu maldosamente._

–_E depois o ciumento sou eu –Julian balançou a cabeça, em tom de reprovação –E quem é o felizardo?_

_Kanon fechou o cenho –Parece que é um carinha que tá dividindo o apartamento com ele. Norueguês, se não me engano. Tem um sobrenome difícil pra caramba._

–_Que bom pra ele –respondeu simplesmente._

_Kanon aproximou-se e o abraçou por trás –Não pense que eu vou deixar você me tratar com essa frieza toda não. Vem cá._

Ergueu-se de um salto e pegou a garrafa de whisky semicheia, entornando o líquido âmbar garganta à dentro. Sentiu sua raiva abrandar levemente. Encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e respirou fundo, reavivando memórias bem antigas em sua mente.

Shido nascera em uma família rica. Dentre os gêmeos que sua mãe tivera fora ele o escolhido. Foi criado por pais amorosos, porém severos. Como toda futura Estrela, começou sua educação desde cedo em Asgard. Até cerca de 15 anos freqüentara regularmente o Castelo Valhalla, mas nunca teve muitos amigos. Seu contato com as demais Estrelas só começou a se estreitar meses antes de receber a Safira de Odin. Desde àquela época até seus 18 anos dedicou-se inteiramente aos serviços que a senhora Polaris ordenava, subindo vertiginosamente ao mais alto posto dentre as Estrelas. Foi nessa época, enquanto vagava pensativo pelo lúgubre castelo, que reparou na existência da Sétima Estrela, a Estrela Eta.

Soubera por intermédio da própria senhorita Polaris que a Sétima Estrela acabara de ser honrada com a Safira de Odin, pois completara 16 anos há pouco. Já vira Mime algumas vezes em Asgard, mas, nesse dia ele parecia diferente. Encontrou-o numa das salas de treinamento do castelo, lutando contra Alberich. Não entrou, contudo algo o impeliu a ficar ali, observando. Apesar da aparência delicada era possível ver que a Sétima Estrela era tão forte e perigosa quanto qualquer uma das demais Estrelas. Atacava Alberich, a Estrela Delta, com movimentos simples, sem exageros, repletos de uma graciosidade e elegância que ele nunca vira, nem mesmo entre os outros membros da elite, seus companheiros. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o seu olhar. Havia um misto de doçura e determinação naqueles orbes rosados que tornava aquele ser de cabelos alaranjados ainda mais fascinante.

–Muito bom Estrela Eta –comentou Megrez em ar superior –Se continuar se esforçando é capaz de _algum dia_ ganhar uns pontos a mais com a senhorita Polaris –sorriu maldosamente enquanto saía, fazendo uma reverência exagerada ao encontrar-se com Shido, que não gostou nada do ar de zombaria nos gestos da Estrela Delta.

Ficou a observar Mime que sentara-se no banco de pedra, soltando um longo suspiro. Sentiu-se impelido a entrar e falar algo com ele, mas não soube ao certo o que. Quando deu por si já sentara-se a seu lado, recebendo um olhar de incredulidade.

–Você é a Estrela Eta, estou certo? –perguntou enquanto o olhava de alto a baixo.

–Sim –respondeu, os olhos baixos em sinal de respeito –E o senhor é a Estrela Zeta –sua voz era cristalina, de uma melodiosidade jamais ouvida.

–Sou, mas não é necessário me chamar de senhor. Sou apenas dois anos mais velho do que você.

–Mas é meu superior –replicou com polidez, erguendo levemente o rosto, sem jamais levantar o olhar –Devo-lhe o devido respeito.

Concordou com um breve aceno, mas, internamente, não desejava que houvesse toda essa formalidade entre eles. Estranhou ao deparar-se com esse íntimo desejo. Nunca fora assim com ninguém. Sempre gostou de sentir que os outros deviam-lhe respeito e obediência. Sempre adorou quando, ao dirigirem-lhe a palavra, as frases eram repletas de palavras polidas e cultas. Contudo, apenas naquele diálogo, quis ser tratado de maneira informal. Com o mesmo respeito e obediência, mas sem tanta polidez e formalidade.

–Vi seu treinamento –prosseguiu, levemente zangado com o fato de não poder encarar os olhos rosados –Você tem potencial.

–Obrigado senhor –respondeu Mime um tanto sem graça.

–Pode crescer bem mais que "O cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" –viu um leve sorriso nos róseos lábios do outro –Se empenhar-se. Não duvido que saia dos membros mais baixos e chegue à classe intermediária em menos de um ano. Pode vir até a passar para a elite, se mostrar-se totalmente fiel a Asgard –lembrou-se da história da Estrela Eta anterior, pai de Mime. Encarou-o com brevidade e percebeu que ele nada sabia sobre a traição de seu pai e o ódio que muitos tinham pela família Benetnasch.

–Agradeço os elogios, contudo não desejo tanto. Ser um membro da elite é mais do que poderia merecer –sua voz soou com uma leve melancolia –Com sua licença –ergueu-se –tenho muitos afazeres para concluir –ao receber a aprovação, a Estrela Eta saiu pela porta, rumo ao escuro corredor, seus cabelos alaranjados movendo-se com tanta suavidade que Shido ficou absorto durante minutos, o olhar sobre onde Mime acabara de passar, até despertar de seu torpor e perceber que ele já fora.

Daquele dia em diante, a visão da Sétima Estrela fez-se presente em praticamente todos os seus pensamentos. Apesar de se tratar de um homem, um igual, queria tê-lo para si de qualquer jeito. Por cerca de dois anos reprimiu tal sentimento, que parecia alimentar-se de cada mero vislumbre do corpo esguio e gracioso, da delicada face, cor de porcelana, dos lábios avermelhados, que pareciam pedir por um beijo, dos sedosos cabelos e dos olhos que guardavam uma inocência perturbadora, embora nunca tenha conseguido olhá-los de perto, pois Mime sempre os baixava, em sinal de respeito, quando se encontrava em sua presença.

Encontrou-o algumas vezes embrenhado nas antigas ruínas próximas ao Castelo Valhalla, com uma lira nos braços, tocando febrilmente. A simples visão dele sentado ligeiramente de perfil, trajando as roupas de treinamento, o rosto numa serenidade contagiante era demais para se suportar. Saía de lá rapidamente, porém sempre, sempre retornava.

Uma dia, após o jantar, decidiu tomar alguma atitude. Não agüentava mais reprimir aquele sentimento que transbordava de seu peito. Viu-o caminhar rumo aos aposentos dos membros da classe intermediária e resolveu segui-lo. Ao se aproximar chamou-o. Mime estancou e, ao ver de quem se tratava, baixou a cabeça e fez uma breve reverência, em sinal de respeito.

–Preciso falar-lhe –disse, chegando cada vez mais perto.

–Pois não, senhor. O que desej... –o final da frase ficou pairando no ar, cortada ao meio pois Shido empurrou seu corpo bruscamente contra uma das colunas, jogando o próprio corpo contra o seu.

–Não agüento mais essa submissão toda vinda de você –disse ele em ar rude, forçando Mime a encará-lo –Ahh...quanto tempo quis olhar seus olhos de perto... Nem sei mais há quanto tempo venho agüentando calado esse sentimento que me dilacera por dentro. Seu jeito, sua voz, essa sua submissão e polidez, tudo, absolutamente tudo em você me faz sentir assim. Eu te amo, tanto... como nenhum outro já amou ou vai amar –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido pouco antes de tomar-lhe os lábios de modo devastador, sua língua ávida por explorar cada canto daquela boca morna.

Beijou-o por incontáveis minutos, as mãos traçando um caminho pela pele quente e macia da Estrela Eta, que não opunha resistência alguma, apesar de não participar na exploração. Parou apenas quando algo dentro de si alertou-o de que o lugar onde estava não era o mais apropriado e que poderia ser visto por qualquer um. Largou Mime, que tinha o olhar fixo nalgum ponto sem definição e prometeu encontrar-se com ele no dia seguinte, próximo do mesmo horário.

E assim foram se passando os dias, meses e até os anos. Encontrava-se com ele todos os dias, assim que anoitecia e ficava com ele até pouco depois do amanhecer. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais forte e ávido ficava seu sentimento. Um sentimento que não mais se satisfazia com beijos, abraços e nem sexo. Precisava vê-lo submisso, totalmente dependente de si. Não conseguia pensar em outro do seu lado.

Mas, dois anos depois, tudo aconteceu. Mime foi considerado traidor de Asgard e fugiu, sabe-se lá para onde. Entretanto, seu amor por ele não diminuiu, pelo contrário, cresceu ainda mais, alimentado pelo ódio, numa mistura ainda mais intensa. Jurou que o encontraria, mesmo que tivesse de ir ao próprio inferno.

Cumpriu seu juramento. Seguindo informações obtidas pela senhorita Polaris, o encontrou. De acordo com tais informações, ele havia respondido ao anúncio de um tal Sorento Sirene, que trabalhava na Marina's, loja de uma das mais ricas famílias de comerciantes: a família Solo. Infiltrou-se lá, fazendo-se de empregado para conseguir alguma pista sobre sua amada e odiada Estrela Eta. E agora, ficara sabendo que sua Estrelinha estava nos braços de outro. Era demais para se suportar. Com que ousadia aquele vendedorzinho de quinta tomava-lhe o que era seu por direito? Mas não ia deixar barato, não mesmo.

–Esperem e verão –murmurou ele, voltando a entornar a garrafa à boca –Mal sabem vocês o que os aguarda...

OooOooO

Uma voz cruel sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. Uma dor lancinante a invadi-lo. Lágrimas. Tentou livrar-se do peso daquele corpo sobre si, mas não conseguia se mexer. Mesmo se pudesse, mesmo se corresse e gritasse por ajuda, ninguém viria. Ele não tinha direito a não gostar, a não querer. Mais dor, agora mais aguda. Conteve um grito, novas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Sentiu os lábios fecharem-se ávidos sobre seu pescoço, deixando marcas e, em seguida, sobre sua boca, aquele gosto familiar e aquela sensação de desespero já bem conhecida invadindo-lhe a alma bruscamente.

Acordou sobressaltado, o barulho agudo do despertador em seus ouvidos. Pegou-o da mesinha de cabeceira e desligou-o, sua respiração ainda falha. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi ao banheiro, tomar um banho rápido antes de ir tomar café.

"_Havia tanto tempo que não tinha pesadelos como esse"_ –pensou enquanto esfregava seu corpo com força, como se assim pudesse tirar todos os vestígios daquele pesadelo horrível – _"Deve ter sido efeito da carta..."_ –suspirou, preocupado. O cerco estava se fechando e ele se via cada dia sem mais alternativas. E o pior, envolvera Sorento na confusão. Desligou o chuveiro e secou-se distraidamente. Vestiu-se e foi a cozinha, onde Sorento pegava as coisas para o café da manhã. Sem muito pensar, aproximou-se rapidamente do austríaco, envolvendo-o num abraço.

–Bom dia Mime...o que aconteceu? –perguntou, um tanto sem-jeito com o gesto repentino.

–N-Nada... –respondeu, a cabeça afundada no ombro do austríaco. Ergueu a cabeça e tomou seus lábios de súbito, só dando tempo para Sorento largar de qualquer jeito os potes de geléia e requeijão sobre a mesa.

Envolveu o norueguês e retribuiu com calma o afoito beijo. Mime pareceu acalmar-se e o beijo tornou-se lânguido, quase sôfrego. Suas mãos percorreram as costas e a nuca do norueguês, causando-lhe um leve tremor. Ao separarem-se Sorento alcançou-lhe o ouvido

–Está melhor? –murmurou, sua voz forte arrepiando-lhe cada pedacinho do corpo.

Mime fitou os profundos olhos róseos e sorriu –Uhm hum –assentiu.

–Então vamos tomar café –disse ele, sorrindo também.

OooOooO

Pensativo. Foi assim que Sorento passou todo seu dia. Quase não se concentrou nos ensaios, quase não conversou com seus colegas de trabalho, quando estes o chamaram para almoçar, e quase não prestava atenção nas ruazinhas que passavam pela janela do ônibus que ia para o Shopping Central, onde ficava localizada a Marina's. Desde que Mime contara seu triste passado a ele, tinha a sensação de estar pisando em um campo minado. Qualquer hora algo explodiria.

Quando pediu para o norueguês contar-lhe sua história nem sequer imaginou que seria algo assim, tão fantástico e surreal. Perto dele sua história, que também não fora um mar de rosas, parecia brincadeira de criança. Talvez por causa dos segredos que Mime lhe confidenciara, ele mesmo tivesse revivido toda sua história.

Nascera numa família abastada. Filho único, foi muito amado quando pequeno, mas a harmonia familiar começou a ruir conforme crescia. Seu pai era colega e empregado do senhor Solo e dedicava todo seu tempo ao serviço. Sempre que estava em casa discutia com sua esposa, mãe de Sorento, uma mulher forte e independente, mas dedicada a família. Por muitas vezes viu seu pai saindo porta fora, espumando de raiva enquanto sua mãe tentava conter o choro, para que ele não percebesse sua tristeza.

A situação permaneceu a mesma por muitos anos até que seu pai saiu de casa e nunca mais deu notícias. Deixou apenas umas breves e frias palavras de despedida e uma quantidade de capital suficiente para uma vida confortável. Apesar de não carecerem de meios de subsistência, sua mãe e ele nunca mais foram os mesmos. As feridas nunca cicatrizaram. Sua mãe tornou-se quieta, tão quieta que às vezes era difícil perceber sua presença. Continuou sendo dedicada e independente, mas as conversas entre eles foram se tornado cada vez mais raras.

O senhor Solo compadeceu-se da situação e foi assim, com essa aproximação da família Solo, que conheceu Julian, seu primeiro amigo e primeiro amor. Os dois cresceram quase juntos, apesar de sempre tratar o herdeiro dos Solo com ar respeitoso, e a amizade foi inevitável. Com ele conheceu a música e entregou-se a ela e corpo e alma. Por intermédio de Julian conseguiu o apartamento (onde mora atualmente) e mudou-se, decidido a estudar e tornar-se alguém. Seu relacionamento com Julian foi algo que nunca pensou desejar, quase um presente. Pouco importava se era homem ou mulher, o importante é que amava. E era amado.

Talvez por isso mesmo que o término tenha sido algo tão traumatizante. Sentiu uma dor profunda, tão grande quanto a que sentira quando seu pai fora embora, sem hesitar um minuto sequer em abandoná-lo. Mergulhou com tudo nos estudos e na música, seu bálsamo, recusando-se, por orgulho, a qualquer auxílio que os Solo quisessem dar.

Contudo, toda vez que voltava para o apartamento sentia-se vazio. Como ouvira dizer uma vez, a solidão é algo bom apenas quando se está muito bem consigo mesmo. Ficar só com seus pensamentos não é nada agradável se você está deprimido. Para esquecer, e também para reduzir as despesas, pôs o anúncio no jornal. Queria companhia, não agüentava mais ficar sozinho.

Já estava para desistir quando ele surgiu em sua vida, com toda sua melancolia, aquele sorriso gentil, aquela inocência envolvente, a alma repleta de bondade, apesar de não ter a mínima vontade de vê-lo zangado, e aquele olhar. Com sua companhia o apartamento não era mais um lugar vazio e solitário. A convivência o fez amadurecer e até aceitar o emprego que Julian tanto oferecera na loja. Esqueceu-se dos ressentimentos, da mágoa e um sentimento mais nobre tomou lugar. Sentimento que foi tomando proporções gigantescas e o assustou.

Amava. Amava Mime. Desejava-o tão intensamente quanto já desejara Julian. Contudo dessa vez não sentia-se submisso e incapaz. Sentia que possuía forças para ajudar o norueguês, fazê-lo superar seus traumas como ele, sem-querer, fizera consigo. Esse sentimento, entretanto, o amedrontava. Não queria machucar-se novamente, não queria quebrar a cara, não queria sofrer. Mas todos que amam precisam escolher entre ficar para sempre amando em silêncio ou arriscar saber o que a outra pessoa sente, seja ele correspondido ou não. Ambas são escolhas difíceis, mas não há outras alternativas.

E Sorento decidiu arriscar-se. Tinha a esperança de que Mime o correspondia e de que, mesmo se não fosse verdade, o companheirismo entre eles não seria abalado. E suas suspeitas mostraram-se corretas no final, apesar de ter quase visto seu mundo desmoronar quando o norueguês disse que precisaria se mudar. A maior prova de amor e consideração que Mime poderia ter lhe dado foi a de contar sua história, seu passado. Toda ela parecia tão inacreditável que nem soube ao certo o que dizer. Ainda lembrava-se com perfeição da tatuagem que o norueguês lhe mostrara nas costas e tudo o que a ela estava ligada: assassinatos, roubos, fraudes e até estupro.

Que outra palavra poderia ser usada para denominar o que Shido fizera a Mime? Se ele amasse mesmo o norueguês, não teria feito algo tão baixo. Sentia-se indignado, mas sabia que nunca iria compreender nem sentir exatamente o que Mime sentiu e passou. As experiências e acontecimentos são inteiramente pessoais. Ninguém os vive e os sente da mesma maneira.

Ficou tão perdido em pensamentos que por pouco não perdeu o ponto em que deveria descer. Saiu do ônibus e respirou fundo, precisaria de muito autodomínio quando encontrasse Shido.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Oie!_**

_Vocês achavam mesmo que só o Mime tinha história pra contar? Nananinanão, hehehe. _

_Falando sério agora, a idéia de mostrar a forma que o Shido encara seu sentimento pelo Mime tudo mais já era antiga. Já a história do Sorentinho só surgiu conforme ia escrevendo. Consegui acha-la mais triste que a história do Mime (ta...talvez empate apenas). Sei lá, estou achando o Sorento um personagem tão forte...pode ser só coisa da minha cabecinha de autora, mas o acho muito forte internamente XDD._

_Ahh, gomen ne pelo quase-dark-lemon que foi o sonho do Mime, mas precisava realmente escrevê-lo. Como não sou fã de coisas do tipo ficou assim, como um sonho, sem maiores detalhes. Não quero "baixaria" na minha fic .XD_

_Será que alguém conseguiu entender o que eu quis passar com a parte em que o Mime agarra o Sorentinho e o beija? Tentei mostrar o Mime ainda abalado com o sonho, querendo tirar uma "prova" de que o Sorento não era como o Shido, e que aquilo era uma realidade. O Shido nunca deixaria o Mime ter qualquer tipo de iniciativa, nem seria carinhoso. Já o Sorento é assim, seu beijo é algo tranqüilo, algo cálido...ahh, será que deu pra entender?? (Acho que não... ¬¬') Em outras palavras...eu quero um Sorento na minha vida, hahahahaha XDD. _

_Primeiro cap da UCA em 2007. O primeiro de muitos, se Deus quiser._

_Ahh, vocês acreditam que minha maninha Chizuru é apaixonada pelo meu Shido? Quando escrevi a história dele ela ficou com pena do Shido e não do Mime!!! Vai entender...(brincadeirinha)_

_Obrigada, como sempre pelos reviews: Haine, Ansuya, Lamari, Hokuto-chan, Litha-chan, Lady Kourin e Jasmine Riddle._

_Kissus e espero que nos vejamos em breve, ok??_

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: O lemon que estava escrevendo pra eles tá prontinho. Quando vou colocá-lo?? Ainda não faço idéia, mas como o vencedor foi o lemon na fic...vou arrumar um lugar pra colocá-la._

_PS2: Gente, propagandinha básica. Publiquei uma fic ontem de um casal não muito comum no universo de fics: Io&Bian,chamada **Encontro das águas**, quem puder dar uma lidinha, eu agradeço._

_PS3: Recomendação de fic: **Anjo da Morte, por Chizuru.HxS** (minha maninha Pisces no Chizuru). Fic Dite&Mask super legal e sombria. Quem ler não se arrependerá._


	9. Descobertas infelizes

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos e grana a Masami Kurumada e aquele povo todo que faz anime, mangá, movie, OVA, bonecos, etc. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Contém yaoi, como em todos os demais capítulos, se não gosta...já sabe ¬¬

* * *

_

_Capítulo IX –Descobertas infelizes_

Adentrou o Shopping Central a passos firmes. Foi passando pelos já bem conhecidos corredores a caminho das escadas rolantes, onde subiria até o 3º piso. Passou em frente ao Café Terra Brasilis pouco antes de chegar às escadas e encontrou Io conversando, repleto de intimidade, com o porteiro do seu prédio, Bian. O garçom o avistou e fez gestos para que se aproximasse.

–Boa tarde Io, Bian –sorriu educadamente.

–E aí Sorento, que cara preocupada é essa? –perguntou Io com leve curiosidade, sua mão sobre a de Bian que parecia um tanto encabulado.

–Apenas alguns probleminhas, nada de mais –disse em tom tranqüilizador –E vocês? Já assumiram o namoro?

–Já sim, quer dizer, depois de muita insistência minha, não é? –o garçom virou-se ao companheiro que assentiu, o rosto com um leve rubor.

–Fico feliz por vocês –sorriu com toda sinceridade.

–Mas e quanto a você? Que eu me lembre o último cara que você entrevistou era bem bonito...já faz uns 8 meses, né?

–Sete –corrigiu –Faz mesmo um bom tempo que não nos vemos, heim?

–Se faz –respondeu Io –Mas não desconversa...como vai você e seu companheiro de apê bonitão?

–Vamos bem...muito bem –disse misteriosamente, tirando o celular do bolso e fitando-o –Ah, preciso ir senão vou me atrasar. Depois nos falamos –afastou-se apressadamente.

–Esse Sorento não tem mesmo jeito –comentou o garçom em tom divertido, sacudindo levemente a cabeça –Se ele não quer contar algo, arruma logo uma maneira de desconversar.

–Mas ele parece feliz –disse o porteiro –Bem mais do que quando se mudou.

–Isso é verdade –concordou –Não sei o que o tal Mime fez, mas conseguiu trazer um pouco de luz a vida do nosso amigo. Bem... –aproximou-se –vamos deixar esse papo de lado e aproveitar que meu chefe deu uma saidinha –enlaçou a cintura de Bian, juntando seus rostos.

–Io... –disse Bian, enrubescendo –Alguém pode nos ver e...

–Dane-se –respondeu, capturando avidamente os lábios de seu tímido companheiro.

OooOooO

Shido encostara-se ao balcão do provador, entediado. Não agüentava mais trabalhar naquele lugar maçante, atender os clientes com simpatia, sejam eles educados ou não, e receber ordens de alguém de nível inferior ao seu. Irritavam-lhe profundamente as constantes brincadeiras e provocações de Kanon. Mal via a hora em que tudo aquilo acabasse. E seu ódio só aumentou quando viu Sorento entrando na loja, em seu rosto o ar tranqüilo de sempre. Sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva. Só de imaginá-lo encostando um dedo que fosse em seu Mime sentia ímpetos de esganá-lo.

O austríaco, por sua vez, ao vê-lo no balcão, encarando-o com o olhar duro, sentiu o corpo retesar. Respirou fundo, decidido a não se mostrar intimidado de forma alguma. Cumprimentou os demais funcionários da loja e, enchendo-se de autodomínio, aproximou-se para cumprimentá-lo como se não soubesse de absolutamente nada.

–Boa tarde Shido –disse com polidez, seu rosto transformado em uma máscara de serenidade e educação.

–Boa tarde Sorento –ouviu o outro sibilar, mas sua frase foi interrompida pela sonora voz de Kanon, que se aproximou com um sorriso malévolo no rosto.

–Chegou o mais recente assunto da loja –exclamou ele dando-lhe um senhor tapa nas costas –Já fiquei sabendo da novidade, seu sem-vergonha.

Olhou-o sem entender, as costas levemente doloridas devido ao tapa –Novidade? Que novidade?

–Que você está de casinho com seu coleguinha de apê –o sorriso alargou-se.

Chegou a olhar Shido de soslaio e, apesar de seu rosto não aparentar mudança, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

–Heim? Quem espalhou uma coisa dessas? –perguntou, seu tom de voz alteando ligeiramente.

Kanon fez uma expressão pensativa –Alguém do teatro me contou e eu contei ao Julian e...bem, foi isso –respondeu simplesmente –Não era pra contar? Era segredo –seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de arrependimento pra lá de canastrona –Mas, conta, como ele é?

Respirou fundo, não deixando sua máscara cair –Ele é uma ótima pessoa, Kanon. Se me der licença, tenho muito que fazer –respondeu polidamente, afastando-se com altivez.

–Hunft –fez Kanon dando de ombros, saindo pouco depois.

Shido deu um ruidoso soco no balcão, seu rosto lívido de fúria. Se pudesse acabaria com ele assim que o expediente acabasse, mas seria insensato. Não apenas por desobedecer às ordens da senhorita Polaris, de só matar quando necessário, ou se a pessoa soubesse algo sobre a organização. E tinha quase certeza de que Mime não contaria sobre Asgard, pois se o fizesse estaria assinando a sentença de morte de seu confidente. Mas matá-lo assim iria contra seus planos. Não, saberia esperar a hora certa de agir, o momento propício. Que nem estava tão longe assim.

"_Meus planos estão correndo de acordo com o esperado, não posso ser impulsivo num momento como esse"_ –pensou, tentando acalmar-se –_ "Tenho de agir com cabeça fria e tudo dará certo. Tudo."_ –sorriu perversamente enquanto ajeitava algumas roupas nos cabides.

Sorento, no outro extremo da loja sentia-se numa sinuca de bico. Por que fora falar sobre Mime e ele no Galaxian? Praticamente pedira para a notícia se espalhar, apesar de ter achado estranho Kanon ter procurado saber qualquer coisa sobre sua vida.

"_Já era de se esperar. Ele sempre procura qualquer motivo para me atormentar"_ –pensou, achando este motivo o mais provável. Seu semblante tomou um ar preocupado. Como Mime dissera, não sabia do que Shido era capaz, apenas sentia que estava tudo chegando a um ponto onde não haveria mais volta. Sacudiu a cabeça, decidido a não mais se preocupar. Ao menos não no momento. Não enquanto estivesse à vista do inimigo.

OooOooO

–Mime? O que aconteceu? –perguntou Shun que se aproximara a passos leves.

–Hã? –o norueguês ergueu a cabeça, um tanto confuso –Nada, nada não Shun. Por que a pergunta?

–Você parece preocupado, apreensivo... –comentou o japonês –E queria saber se posso ajudá-lo.

–Não precisa, não é nada sério –sorriu gentilmente –Que horas são?

–Já estamos fechando –disse Hyoga tranqüilamente, parando ao lado do namorado –Por quê?

–E-Eu fiquei de esperar o Sorento no terminal –disse sem conseguir evitar que o rubor lhe subisse às faces.

–Pode ir. Qualquer problema eu me responsabilizo perante o mestre Kamus –disse o loiro.

–Obrigado Hyoga –agradeceu, arrumando suas coisas –Até segunda-feira.

–Até –responderam os dois em uníssono enquanto Mime saía.

–Será que está mesmo tudo bem com ele? –pensou Shun em voz alta, o tom preocupado.

–Shun...como sempre se preocupando com o próximo... –sorriu o russo, fingindo balançar a cabeça em reprovação –Sei que suas intenções são as melhores, mas se ele lhe disse que está tudo bem devemos acreditar, não é?

–É...você está certo –respondeu, um sorriso iluminando sua delicada face.

Hyoga puxou Shun mais para perto, beijando-o com doçura. –Vamos terminar de fechar a loja e eu te deixo em casa, certo?

–Uhm hum –respondeu, sua mão entrelaçada a dele.

OooOooO

Caminhava em direção ao terminal de ônibus apressadamente. Mesmo saindo do serviço mais cedo teria de se apressar ou então se atrasaria. Se pudesse, iria buscá-lo no shopping, mas tal ato seria insensato já que Shido trabalhava por lá também. Sabia que a Estrela Zeta não era de agir impulsivamente, porém não achava boa idéia testar sua paciência de tal forma. Suspirou. Sentia-se culpado por envolver Sorento naquela loucura toda. Fora imprudente contar-lhe sobre tudo, pois agora estavam ambos na mesma situação: sob a mira de pessoas que não tem a mínima pena de eliminar quem incomoda. Dois jurados de morte por Asgard. Sim, num ato de fraqueza acabara por assinar o atestado de óbito do seu austríaco.

"_Não devia ter feito isso"_ –culpou-se mentalmente, enquanto caminhava – _"Devia ter sumido de sua vida antes de envolvê-lo ainda mais. Pelo menos ele ainda não sabe sobre a segunda carta"._

Apesar disso, sabia que Sorento realmente o ajudara, que era ele quem lhe dava forças, quem o amparava e que teria sido injusto não lhe contar sobre sua vida. Talvez, se não o tivesse conhecido ainda estaria fugindo de seus problemas, como se fugir fosse a melhor solução. Nunca acreditara que amar torna alguém mais forte. Agora via que tal frase não deixava de ter algo de verdadeiro em si.

Sorriu ao ver Sorento descer do ônibus e ir a sua direção. Continuou achando egoísta tê-lo colocado no olho do furacão, mas internamente acreditava que talvez esta tivesse sido a solução mais acertada que já tomara.

–Desculpe a dem... –notou o semblante carregado do austríaco e estancou –A-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Sim –murmurou ele –Alguém do Galaxian deixou escapar que estamos juntos e...Shido já sabe sobre nós. Tudo por minha imprudência...

O norueguês arregalou os olhos. Mais uma peça perdida em seu tabuleiro. A favor de Shido. Sentia que o xeque-mate estava próximo mas não entregaria o jogo de bandeja. Precisava de um plano, uma estratégia. Mas qual? Nada lhe vinha à mente no momento.

–Temos o final de semana todo para arrumarmos um jeito de sairmos dessa situação –disse ele num sussurro –Por hoje vamos evitar pensamentos alarmantes –fez menção de tocar no roso do austríaco, mas não o fez.

–Tem razão. De cabeça quente não sairá nada de útil –concordou Sorento, com um meio sorriso –O que acha de jantarmos fora? Conheço um restaurante bem tranqüilo aqui perto.

–Eu adoraria –sorriu Mime –_ "Tenho a impressão de que Shido demorará a agir. Ainda temos tempo. Espero."_ –pensou ele enquanto caminhava junto do austríaco.

OooOooO

–Kanon? –chamou Julian sentado no sofá da casa do geminiano.

–Sim? –perguntou ele, que pegava pratos, copos e talheres no armário da cozinha enquanto a comida que pedira por telefone não chegava.

–Você não acha que o Sorento anda muito preocupado ultimamente? –perguntou, sem sequer se mexer de onde estava. Ouviu passos apressados e em seguida um Kanon semi-irritado a lhe encarar.

–Ah, não. Você não veio aqui "dormir" na minha casa pra ficar falando do Sorento –ralhou ele, um avental branco amarrado na cintura.

–Ele é meu amigo, é natural ficar preocupado... –fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão –Até porque ele não conta. Sempre foi assim.

–Se você continuar falando dele eu vou ficar realmente zangado.

–Kanon... –disse Julian fazendo uma expressão de profunda seriedade.

–Sim?

Começou a rir –Você está uma graça com esse avental.

–Ora... –resmungou ele, aproximando-se perigosamente –cale-se –murmurou pouco antes de lhe tomar os lábios com volúpia.

OooOooO

–Que dizer então que a Estrela Zeta tem um plano? Qual? –perguntou um homem de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, sentado na poltrona de uma luxuosa casa –Ele te contou, Estrela Alpha?

–Não. Sabe como ele é, só revela seus planos quando estão para serem executados –disse o homem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados, sentado de frente para o outro –E não é necessário que seja tão formal comigo quando estivermos a sós, Hagen –sorriu bondosamente para o loiro, um leve rubor surgindo na pele amorenada.

–Desculpe, Sieg. É força do hábito. –disse Hagen com um meio sorriso –Mas fiquei curioso, quais serão os planos dele?

–Pode acreditar que não serão bonitos de se presenciar. –disse Siegfried –Geralmente ele é cruel quando se trata de um inimigo qualquer. Tratando-se então de um traidor, e ainda por cima da Estrela Eta, ele será ainda pior.

–Ele nunca o esqueceu, não é?

–Nunca. Só descansará quando o vir morto. E, possivelmente, morrerá no mesmo dia.

–Que trágico –disse o loiro sombriamente –Consigo até sentir pena da Estrela Eta.

–Pois não sinta. Ele nos traiu, assim como seu pai. E se nos traiu não merece misericórdia.

–Sim, eu concordo, mas sofrer a punição pelas mãos de Shido? Não deixa de ser um tanto exacerbado, não é?

–Deixemos tais assuntos de lado. Venha, preparei um belo jantar para nós –puxou-o pela mão, fazendo-o se erguer.

–Vamos –sorriu – _"Só espero que a estrela Eta possa ter horas agradáveis, antes da execução."_ –pensou, levemente compadecido.

OooOooO

Andava pelas ruazinhas ao redor do terminal a passos pesados. Faltavam 15 minutos para que seu ônibus saísse, por isso decidiu matar o tempo andando por aí. Gostava de caminhar, ouvir o som de seus passos ecoando pela rua. Quanto mais escura e deserta melhor. Detestava lugares barulhentos, onde não conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Talvez por isso mesmo tivesse optado por "trabalhar" numa biblioteca de faculdade.

"_Trabalhar...hunft...nem sei por que estou lá" _–ralhou consigo mesmo – _"O Shido e o Siegfried são os que possuem as melhores responsabilidades, as missões mais interessantes e secretas. Nunca sobra nada bom para mim. Justo para mim, o cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard..."_ –pensou irritado – _"Aposto que se fosse eu quem estivesse no comando a Estrela Eta já estaria fazendo companhia aos pais no Inferno."_ –sorriu, maldosamente – _"Junto também daquele tal Folker, que fiz questão de eliminar logo de uma vez..."_ –interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio ao avistar, dentro de um pacato restaurantezinho uma conhecida figura de cabelos alaranjados. Estancou, olhando fixamente para dentro do local à sua esquerda.

–Mas aquele não é... –murmurou a si mesmo, reparando que o norueguês estava acompanhado de um rapaz de cabelos azul-arroxeados. O sorriso sádico voltou-lhe a face –Pelo que vejo a "Estrelinha" está bem acompanhada... –viu o rapaz pousar uma das mãos sobre a de Mime, que enrubesceu –...do novo _namoradinho_. Acho que _alguém_ não vai gostar nada disso –tirou do bolso uma diminuta câmera digital. Colocou-a no zoom, centralizou os dois e bateu algumas fotos. –Vamos ver se a Estrela Zeta, ou até mesmo a estrela Alpha, vai continuar me ignorando quando mostrar essas belezinhas –beijou a pequena máquina, tornando a guardá-la no bolso. Afastou-se sorridente, voltando a caminhar despreocupado.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Olá! _**

_Esse capítulo até que saiu rapidinho. Uma semana e ele já estava pronto. Estou louca pra fazer o tempo dar uma andadinha, mas até agora não ando encontrando brecha... mas acho que vou conseguir. _

_Achei que esse capítulo ficaria curto, mas nem ficou tanto assim. Também usei uma variedade de personagens (e casais yaoi) XDD. Por sinal, apelo mais uma vez pra quem não leu minha fic Io&Bian "Encontro das águas", o faça. Poxa, a fic ficou legalzinha (chora no cantinho)._

_A cada capítulo eu tenho a impressão de que logo, logo terei de dar fim a minha querida fic, mas cada vez mais eu não sei ao certo como fazê-lo. Muitos podem virar e perguntar: "–Peraí, que espécie de autora é você??? Vai me dizer que planejou a história mas não planejou o final???" Ao que respondo: não é bem assim. Tenho algumas idéias sobre o que vai acontecer. Já tenho o final pronto, mas o que vai acontecer para que o final seja daquela forma não é tão fácil. É nesse meio que eu começo a me desesperar. Por isso vou encarando a fic com calma e seja o que Deus quiser (ah, na The Rage Beat a situação tá ainda pior...quem manda querer fazer fic longa senhorita Mi-chan??? Por que não continuou com os oneshots??? T-T). É um desafio e tanto, mas eu gosto de desafios. Não deixa de ser uma forma de crescer como escritora, né?_

_É gente...foi o Alberich quem matou o Folker. Pode ser uma informação sem importância, mas já tinha essa idéia na minha cabeça desde que escrevi a história do Mimezinho. "E quem matou os pais verdadeiros dele?" alguém poderia se perguntar. E eu diria: Adivinhem. XD Ganha uma fanart do Mime sem camisa quem adivinhar (Dica: não foi nenhuma das Estrelas atuais, afinal nenhuma delas teria idade o suficiente)._

_Se alguém aí estiver achando que acabou rolando uma TSNR (tensão-sexual-não-resolvida) entre o Shido e o Sorento nesse capítulo eu não os culpo. Depois que digitei reparei nessa brecha do caramba (tentando não imaginar nada imoral entre o Shido o Mime e o Sorento... OO)._

_Ah, próximo capítulo terá o tão esperado lemon (ouve um coro de aleluia). Vejamos de ficou ao agrado de vocês. Só vou adiantar uma coisa: ficou longo!(pro meu padrão de lemon) O.o_

_Agradeço muito por estarem acompanhando uma escritora tão confusa e lerdinha quanto eu. Poxa, vocês poderiam ler fics bem melhores (e poderia citar um monte de exemplos, é só darem uma olhada nos meus autores favoritos) e lêem as minhas. Isso me deixa feliz de verdade, nem imaginam o quanto._

_Desculpe qualquer erro que possa ter, estou postando rapidinho..._

_Obrigada também pelos reviews: Lamari, Aquarius Chann, Lady Kourin e Litha-chan _

_Kissus e até breve, se Deus e a fadinha da purpurina assim permitirem._

_Au revoir!!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	10. Encontros e despedidas

_Capítulo X –Encontros e despedidas_

Duas semanas se passaram. Duas semanas sem qualquer surpresa com relação a Asgard. Nada de cartas ameaçadoras nem nada do gênero. De acordo com Sorento, Shido mostrava-se tranqüilo e inabalável como nunca antes, exceto uma vez em que adentrara a Marina's de forma brusca, lívido de fúria. Lançara brevemente um olhar de puro ódio ao austríaco e guardara algo, que parecia ser um cd, entre suas coisas. Mime estava preocupado, mais do que nunca. Essa quietude toda servia apenas para desestabilizá-lo. Conhecia essa tática. Era uma das favoritas da Estrela Zeta. A vítima acredita que o perigo passou, se descuida e é abatida brutalmente. Mas não seria assim com ele, não se descuidaria a tal ponto.

Saíra mais cedo da Aurore's naquela sexta. Parece que seu chefe, Kamus, tinha um compromisso inadiável ou algo do tipo. Caminhava ligeiro pelas ruas banhadas pela lua, que ascendia aos céus preguiçosamente. Mal reparara nas pessoas que passavam ao seu lado. Decidiu cortar caminho por uma das ruelas fracamente iluminadas e ouviu alguém o chamar. Virou-se e a visão que teve o aterrorizou. Não, não podia, simplesmente não podia ser _ele_.

–Olá Estrelinha, ou será que deveria dizer _Mime_... –disse o homem com os olhos rubros faiscando, encostado displicente no batente de uma das abandonadas casinhas do lugar.

Deu alguns passos para trás, trêmulo. O tempo parecia tê-lo deixado mais amedrontador. O olhar que ele lhe lançava era em misto de lascívia com um profundo ódio. Viu-o sorrir ligeiramente.

–Não precisa fugir _Mime_, não lhe farei mal algum, muito menos o arrastarei daqui direto a Asgard –comentou tranqüilamente –Você sabe que esse não é meu estilo de agir.

–S-Shido...o que faz aqui? –perguntou amenizando o máximo que pôde o tom de medo em sua voz.

–Que surpresa ouvi-lo proferir meu nome –disse em tom aprovador –Não faz idéia do que faço aqui? Vim te ver, obviamente. Espero que tenha recebido minhas cartas e que as tenha lido com a devida atenção –deu um passo para frente –E que tenha decidido entregar-se de livre e espontânea vontade.

–Não voltarei a Asgard, Shido. Nem vivo, nem morto –respondeu em tom firme, encarando-o.

–Você realmente mudou –sorriu –Em outros tempos nunca ousaria responder, muito menos encarar, um superior –virou um tapa na face esquerda de Mime, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair –Quem sabe com isso lembre-se que me deve o mínimo de respeito –sorriu, sádico, erguendo o norueguês e encostando-o na parede úmida. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido –É uma pena, Estrelinha, pois teremos de agir do modo difícil então... –a Estrela Eta tentou se soltar, mas sua força nada valia se comparada a de Shido, que prosseguiu de onde parara –Fiquei sabendo que você está me traindo, Estrelinha. Que está junto daquele vendedorzinho medíocre.

–Ele não é medíocre e o que faço de minha vida não diz respeito a mais ninguém. Não pertenço mais a Asgard –retrucou em ar perigosamente tranqüilo, a face ardendo devido ao tapa.

–Como anda corajosa minha Estrelinha –murmurou, sarcástico –Pois se que fazer do modo difícil, faça-o. Fuja novamente, fuja com Sorento e ele terá o mesmo destino que Folker, ou mesmo que seus pais... –sorriu, triunfante ao ver que conseguira desestabilizá-lo –Mas se você vier comigo, amanhã bem cedo neste mesmo local, seu querido vendedor será poupado... Você é que escolhe, meu amor, minha Estrelinha –aproximou o rosto, tomando-lhe os lábios com avidez, apertando-o contra si.

Mime sentiu a cabeça zunir, aqueles lábios gélidos a tocarem os seus bruscamente, o desespero arrebatando-lhe toda e qualquer reação, como se estivessem novamente nos úmidos corredores de Valhalla, e ele fosse novamente cativo da Estrela Zeta. Asco. Sentia asco. Puro asco. Assim que Shido o soltou, pôs-se a correr automaticamente, lágrimas começando a querer rolar por seu rosto.

–Amanhã, Estrelinha. Ou já sabe... –ouviu aquela voz cruel proferir tais palavras em ar divertido.

Era um blefe. Tinha de ser. Seria burrice dar ouvidos a ele. Tanto Sorento quanto ele estavam em situações parecidas. Asgard não os pouparia. Shido não os pouparia. Seria só virar as costas e ele mandaria que matassem o austríaco. Não, não iria com ele, pensava enquanto afastava-se o mais rápido que conseguia de onde a Estrela Zeta o encontrara. Mas precisava mais do que nunca de um jeito para sair daquela situação, mas o que faria? Que arma possuía contra Asgard? A resposta lhe ocorreu quando chegou à porta do prédio, tão óbvia que nem imaginara como nunca pensara nela antes. Porém, para consegui-la teria de arriscar-se. Arriscar-se e viajar para o lugar que menos gostava no mundo. Suspirou, pouco depois de entrar no elevador.

OooOooO

Caminhava a passos leves pelas imundas ruelinhas, um meio sorriso em sua face. Levou a mão aos cabelos esverdeados, arrepiando-os ainda mais. Em seus lábios o doce sabor de sua amada Estrelinha. Como mudara... Poucos perceberiam as mudanças, pois elas não eram físicas, ao menos não a maioria delas. Estava sim ligeiramente mais alto, os cabelos um pouco mais longos, mas seu rosto continuava sendo como o de um menino, seu corpo, apesar de bem torneado, continuava com a mesma delicadeza de sempre. Seu rosto e lábios possuíam a mesma maciez e o mesmo sabor. Internamente, por outro lado, estava mais seguro, mais forte, a melancolia em seu olhar ainda presente, mas em dose menor.

Fechou brevemente os olhos, numa tentativa de jamais esquecer aquela voz aveludada, etérea, apesar de forte. Aquela nova versão de sua Estrela Eta o agradou profundamente, mas a forma desrespeitosa com a qual fora tratado e aquele olhar seco que ele lhe lançara o irritaram. Ninguém jamais ousou fazer algo do tipo consigo. Sempre fora tratado com toda educação e respeito que alguém de sua posição merecia. E apesar de amá-lo, não permitiria tal afronta.

–Pelo jeito está feliz, Estrela Zeta –ouviu uma voz próxima de si dirigir-lhe a palavra. Uma voz familiar e que achava profundamente irritante.

Virou-se, deparando-se com Alberich, a Estrela Delta. Inteiramente vestido de negro, um chapéu de mesma cor cobrindo os cabelos rosados, os olhos verdes a fitá-lo por de baixo do chapéu. Tinha o corpo encostado numa mureta, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, luvas negras cobriam-lhe as mãos.

–Ah, é somente o "cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" –fez um gesto de pouco caso –Mas nem você tirará meu bom-humor, Estrela Delta. Nem você.

–Eu vi o que aconteceu –comentou Alberich dando de ombros, aquele bendito chapéu encobrindo-lhe a face, não sendo distinguível sua expressão.

–Se viu sabe o motivo do meu bom-humor –respondeu Shido friamente, virando-se para prosseguir com a caminhada.

–Tem absoluta certeza de que ele acreditará no que disse, Estrela Zeta? –perguntou astutamente, fazendo-o parar.

–Tenho. Amanhã ele virá comigo para Asgard por vontade própria –respondeu, começando a se afastar.

–Veremos se é mesmo verdade –retrucou Alberich _"Se for acharei que a Estrela Eta é menos astuta do que imaginei"_ –pensou maldosamente, tomando a direção oposta a que Shido tomara.

OooOooO

Entrou no apartamento decidido, embora ainda abalado. Aproveitou que Sorento tocava em seu quarto, foi à cozinha comer alguma coisa, passou rapidamente em seu quarto para pegar o roupão e entrou no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se e esfregou-se com força, querendo tirar cada lembrança e cada toque de Shido. Escovou os dentes como se assim fosse apagar para sempre o sabor amargo daquele beijo sem qualquer sentimento. Secou-se bem, enrolou-se no roupão e tornou ao quarto. Sorento ainda tocava. Vestiu uma camiseta e shorts largos, penteou com brevidade os cabelos e saiu, indo até a porta do quarto do austríaco.

A gostosa melodia ecoava em seus ouvidos conforme se aproximava. Uma melodia alegre, uma melodia que não esqueceria jamais. Suspirou. Planejara aquilo há tanto tempo e justo quando estava decidido a deixar seus receios de lado e se entregar acontecia uma coisa daquelas. Sabia que queria, muito, e que Sorento também queria. Então por que não? As carícias que ambos trocavam só não se aprofundavam mais por conta de seu medo, sua insegurança. Já haviam quase tentado uma vez, mas fora seu receio que os fizeram parar. E o austríaco, tão doce e compreensivo, disse-lhe que tudo bem, que esperaria quando ele estivesse pronto. Mas ele mesmo não agüentava esperar-se mais. Convencido a esquecer tudo que Shido lhe falara ou fizera, bateu na porta.

Ouviu o austríaco parar de tocar, guardar cuidadosamente sua flauta e girar a maçaneta. Esses poucos minutos de espera pareceram durar horas.

–Não o ouvi chegar –disse ele, aquele sorriso gentil no belo rosto, aproximando-se para dar-lhe um breve selinho –Estava tocando. Já jantou?

–Uhm hum –afirmou –E você? –perguntou reparando que ele também se vestira com camiseta e shorts. Adorou ver as alvas coxas do austríaco parcialmente à mostra, uma visão rara, mas que valia muito à pena.

–Já. Entre –cedeu espaço para que o norueguês entrasse.

Mime adorava entrar no quarto de Sorento. Tudo ali era arrumado com uma ordem e um esmero que nem mesmo ele, que sempre se considerou chato com seus pertences, era capaz. Os livros organizados por ordem de tamanho, os papéis na escrivaninha perfeitamente alinhados, cada móvel sem um grãozinho de poeira sequer. Mas o que mais gostava ali era da cama do austríaco, pois ali era onde sua presença era mais marcante. Era só sentar-se ali para sentir o cheiro delicioso do xampu que Sorento usava. Ele combinava perfeitamente com aquele odor cítrico. Sentou-se na cama macia e sorriu quando Sorento sentou-se a seu lado.

–Como foi seu dia? –perguntou o austríaco em tom carinhoso.

–Exaustivo –disse, um tanto evasivo –E o seu?

–O mesmo de sempre, tanto no Galaxian quanto na Marina's –respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto do norueguês –Você está com um leve vergão na bochecha...o que aconteceu? –perguntou, preocupado.

–Nada de mais –respondeu –Apenas me distraí e acabei me machucando no banho. Só isso –abraçou-se a Sorento, sentindo-se aninhado naquele corpo quente. Ergueu o rosto e colou seus lábios aos dele, num beijo tranqüilo e cálido.

Sim, aquele era o sabor que queria sentir, o sentimento quente e profundo que o invadia deliciosamente. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer as costas enquanto sua boca descia para o pescoço do austríaco, que suspirou. O norueguês sorriu, pouco antes de tornar a beijar aquela boca doce, tão sedenta quanto à dele.

O coração de Mime parecia querer explodir ao sentir os longos e delgados dedos de Sorento engancharem-se à barra de sua camiseta. O austríaco o fez deitar-se com delicadeza na cama e pôs-se por cima dele. Num puxão o norueguês viu-se apenas de shorts, sob o olhar cobiçoso do austríaco.

–Sorento...ahh –gemeu ao sentir os lábios úmidos fecharem-se sobre um de seus róseos mamilos –não acha que estamos indo...ahh...rápido demais..? –perguntou, culpando-se severamente por aquela insegurança toda.

Sorento ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o fixamente, parecendo considerar a pergunta –Se você não quiser...é só me dizer. Não farei nada sem o seu consentimento –sorriu de forma carinhosa, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

As palavras e o sorriso gentil do austríaco serviram para apagar qualquer dúvida ou receio em seu coração. Fê-lo erguer a cabeça e fitou longamente os brilhantes orbes rosados.

–É o que mais quero –respondeu enquanto tirava a camiseta do outro, revelando-lhe o pálido tórax. Juntou seus lábios aos dele num beijo repleto de desejo e ternura. Seus corpos e almas querendo fundir-se a todo custo.

Era Mime dessa vez que distribuía lânguidas carícias pelo tórax desnudo de Sorento. O austríaco ergueu um pouco o corpo e pôde vislumbrar parte da tatuagem da constelação da Ursa Maior nas costas do norueguês. Deixou as pontas de seus dedos roçarem brevemente o local e sentiu Mime arrepiar-se sobre si. Inverteu as posições, deitando-se sobre ele. Mirou-o durante segundos a fio, decidido a lhe demonstrar tudo que sentia por ele e tornar tal experiência inesquecível, capaz de apagar todos os horrores que Mime sofrera no passado. Tornaram a beijar-se, o desejo acumulando-se sob as poucas roupas que lhes cobriam a parte inferior do corpo.

As mãos de Sorento percorriam com leve avidez cada pedaço do esbelto corpo do norueguês. Os lábios seguiam um caminho imaginário que se iniciava na boca de Mime, passava pelo pescoço, mamilos até chegar ao umbigo e voltar num ritmo torturante. Mime arfava e gemia, quase sem ação. Sua cabeça girava num fluxo incessante de sensações nunca experimentadas anteriormente. Virou-se, deixando o austríaco em seu colo e distribuiu uma série de beijos molhados por seu pescoço e tórax. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se sem-graça ao ver o olhar do outro pousar no volume que se formava em seus shorts e perceber que ele se encontrava num estado bem semelhante.

Sorento tornou a inverter as posições e invadiu-lhe a boca com volúpia. Uma das mãos desceu pelo peito do norueguês, indo até o meio de suas pernas, massageando o local oculto pelo fino tecido dos shorts. A respiração de Mime tornou-se ofegante e seus batimentos cardíacos descompassados. Ondas de calor percorriam seu corpo. Desejava como nunca pertencer a ele. Um ato feito também por sua vontade. Um ato feito de amor e não apenas de sexo.

Virou-se novamente, disposto a prolongar aquele momento. Afundou seus quadris nos de Sorento e deliciou-se ao ouvi-lo gemer seu nome, aquela voz forte e gostosa causando-lhe arrepios. Passou a lamber e mordiscar um dos mamilos enquanto com a mão estimulava o outro. Era delicioso saber que era ele o provocador dos gemidos roucos e controlados do austríaco. Subiu um pouco, alcançando mais uma vez aqueles lábios rubros, invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua ávida, num beijo repleto de uma sensualidade que jamais imaginou possuir. Uma de suas mãos apalpava a coxa roliça, subindo, descendo, roçando displicentemente pelo volume sob a camada de tecido.

O austríaco sentia-se no céu. Ergueu a cabeça para encarar Mime, que tinha um misto de inocência e luxúria no olhar que deixaria qualquer um louco. Tornou a inverter as posições, ouvindo um gemidinho de protesto. Alcançou-lhe o ouvido, murmurando a letra de uma música apreciada por ambos ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava e lambia o local, deixando Mime quase em êxtase, arrepios assomando em ondas por seu corpo. Afastou-se o suficiente para vislumbrar aquela cena divina: seu norueguês totalmente entregue, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração saindo em arquejos, os olhos semicerrados e o rosto corado.

Passou vagarosamente as pontas dos dedos pela barriga durinha, chegando ao cós dos shorts. Olhou de relance para Mime, que lhe deu um olhar lascivo e levemente envergonhado. Puxou a fina peça para baixo, atirando-a num canto qualquer do quarto. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, tamanha a perfeição da figura sob si. Nenhuma pintura ou escultura poderia ser comparada com aquele anjo ruivo deitado em seus lençóis. Beijou-o com doçura enquanto sentia as mãos ávidas de seu anjo despirem-lhe das únicas peças que ainda cobriam seu corpo.

Mime apartou o beijo, seus olhos percorrendo todo o austríaco –Perfeito... –sussurrou, um sorriso nos lábios –Nem nos meus mais doces sonhos poderia imaginar tamanha perfeição –pegou com leveza uma mecha dentre as ondas azul-arroxeadas e levou-a aos lábios.

–Deixe-me levá-lo ao céu esta noite, meu anjo –murmurou rente ao ouvido –Deixe-me demonstrar-te tudo que sinto por ti...

–Eu sou teu, Sorento. Eternamente teu –abraçou-o com ternura, um gemido escapando-lhe dos lábios ao sentir todo contato entre seu corpo e a pele quente do corpo do austríaco.

Após outro beijo enamorado, Sorento foi projetando aos poucos seu corpo para baixo, distribuindo as mais variadas carícias durante o trajeto. Encarou novamente o olhar cristalino e envolveu-lhe o membro com os lábios. Mime deixou escapar o nome do austríaco ao sentir-se envolvido por aquela boca morna. Agarrou-se aos lençóis sob si, o coração num ritmo alucinante. Ondas de puro deleite varrendo-lhe o corpo, ruídos ininteligíveis e desconexos saindo de sua boca. Implorou para que Sorento parasse com aquela tortura enlouquecedora, ou não resistiria mais tempo. Foi prontamente atendido e viu-o mexer na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, tirando algo de lá. Mesmo com a visão nublada de desejo reconheceu o pacotinho metálico e conseguiu adivinhar o que seria a caixinha verde. Ainda respirando em arquejos foi ajudá-lo com o preservativo, aproveitando para confirmar se aquela caixinha de pomada era mesmo o que imaginara.

–Farei o que puder para que não sinta dor –disse Sorento, abrindo o tubinho –Se começar a doer muito ou não quiser continuar, me avise. Juro que paro, ok?

–Não pedirei... –sorriu docemente, puxando-o para um longo e envolvente beijo.

Sentiu um dedo a invadi-lo e mexeu-se, um tanto desconfortável. Pouco depois sentiu outro. Uma familiar sensação de medo se fez presente ao sentir a dorzinha aguda, mas respirou fundo. Era Sorento. Ele não lhe faria mal algum. Já estava quase totalmente relaxado quando sentiu os dedos o deixarem e uma dor maior o acometeu. Começou a sentir-se em pânico, aquela dor fazendo soar uma espécie de alarme interno. Algumas lágrimas vazaram de seus olhos cerrados. Abriu-os e viu Sorento, o semblante preocupado, seus olhos o encarando profundamente. Sorriu. Ficaria tudo bem. Não estava naquele lúgubre castelo, sendo forçado a fazer algo que não queria. Estava com Sorento e fazia aquilo por amor. Estimulou-o a prosseguir, faltava pouco para ser totalmente preenchido. Sentiu os dedos delgados do austríaco fecharem-se em torno de seu órgão, numa tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer a dor. Tornou a sentir um calor inexplicável, seu coração rufando incessantemente.

Iniciaram um lento cadenciar de movimentos e toda dor que sentira o abandonou, dando lugar a uma sensação de totalidade, de alegria. Sorento pegou-lhe uma das mãos, entrelaçando-a a dele. Não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo com ele, vivendo um momento tão íntimo e tão belo. Sorriu pela enésima vez naquela noite, um sorriso que lhe abrangia a alma. Puxou o austríaco para um beijo quente, repleto de amor, alegria lascívia e todos os sentimentos que o inundavam. Sentiu os movimentos se intensificarem, para seu deleite.

A cada movimento de corpos sentia-se mais perto de tocar o céu. E o anjo que o levaria estava ali, à sua frente, os olhos rosados brilhantes de satisfação, o rosto rubro, a mão entrelaçada a sua enquanto a outra tornava a manipulá-lo com destreza. Sim, Sorento é que era o anjo, não ele. Fora Sorento que fizera sua vida ter novas cores, ele que o fizera encontrar um novo sentido para viver, que o ajudara a superar traumas de seu passado, que até arriscava-se por ele. O amava. Amava tão profundamente que nem todos os beijos e gestos de carinho do mundo, nem sexo nem palavras eram capazes de expressar. Algumas lágrimas de alegria saíram de seus olhos.

–Eu te amo, Sorento –murmurou, seu corpo próximo de explodir em êxtase.

Viu-o sorrir, emocionado –Também te amo, Mime –disse ele, invadindo-lhe a boca carinhosamente.

E nesse misto de sentimentos e sensações, com os corações rufando em uníssono, as bocas unidas, que chegaram juntos ao ápice. Tocaram, unidos, a parte mais alta e bela do céu. Dois anjos, deitados juntos sobre alvos lençóis. E nem os perigos que corriam, nem mais nada importava. Um tanto sonolento, o austríaco tirou o preservativo, amarrou-o e jogou-o no lixo próximo à cama. Tornou a deitar-se sobre Mime, puxou as cobertas sobre eles e adormeceram abraçados. O resto de mundo que esperasse.

OooOooO

Acordou como se ainda sonhasse. Abriu os olhos e viu aquele rosto lindo, tão próximo. Dormia. Dormia tão tranqüilamente, com um ar tão sereno... Sentia vontade de observá-lo eternamente, mas tinha uma missão a cumprir. Levantou-se, a contra-gosto, sem fazer barulho e colou brevemente seus lábios aos dele, um nó formando-se em sua garganta.

–Desculpe Sorento...faço isso por nós –murmurou sem fazer ruído algum. Recolheu as roupas do chão, aproximou-se da escrivaninha, pegando papel e caneta. Tinha de ser rápido. Escreveu o que precisava ser esclarecido e saiu pé ante pé do quarto.

Foi ao seu quarto e pegou apenas o necessário: roupas reforçadas, documentos e uma foto. Olhou-a e seus olhos marejaram. Uma foto do austríaco e dele, tirada por Afrodite, quando fora conhecer o teatro, há cerca de uma semana atrás. Nela, os dois sorriam, abraçados. Vestiu-se rapidamente e guardou-a no bolso do sobretudo negro.Encostou a porta do quarto e olhou em volta, como se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho e que estivesse caminhando rumo a um pesadelo. Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Estancou, olhou para dentro do apartamento uma última vez, lágrimas rolando por sua face de porcelana.

–Adeus... –murmurou, a alma em pedaços, fechando a porta.

O dia começava a amanhecer, mas os tons do céu não tinham mais o mesmo brilho. Caminhava, quase resignado, para encontrar quem menos desejava ver na vida. A única força que o movia era seu plano e o fato de que seu coração não estava mais vazio. Sua alma, seu corpo poderiam ser tocados por apenas uma pessoa. E essa pessoa definitivamente não era Shido.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!_

_Eu disse que o lemon seria grande, não disse??? Ficou ao agrado de vocês??? Acho que esse foi o lemon mais longo e lindinho que já fiz (Mi-chan não sabe fazer lemon... ¬¬)._

_Juro que quase fiz o capítulo terminar com o lemon, mas tive de escrever o pedaço após. Senão não daria pra explicar direito o que vai acontecer. Tenho certeza de que vocês estão querendo me bater, né??? Não os culpo...eu também fiquei chateada quando escrevi...poxa, queria que eles ficassem numa boa, mas a fic tem que seguir._

_Falando em seguir, acredita que já estou quase no final do capitulo 11??? É, escrevi dois capítulos em uma semana (comemora)._

_E o encontro com de Mime com o Shido?? Ficou legal?? É sério quando se trata de cenas meio dark, cenas de ação, e lemon eu sou insegura pra caramba..._

_Estou contente de finalmente publicar o limãozinho dos meus lindinhos. É o PRIMEIRO lemon deles (até onde eu saiba...como ninguém teve a mesma idéia que eu em juntá-los??? Já vi uma fanart Mime & Aiolos, mas nunca uma deles... inacreditável n-n). Estou orgulhosíssima, mesmo se o lemon estiver uma droga._

_O próximo capítulo...bem, não posso adiantar muita coisa, só que vai ter ação (até fiquei acordada até a uma da manhã assistindo 24 horas na Globo pra ver se me inspirava um pouco XDD, mas nem adiantou muito não, apesar de ter ouvido a voz do Shido em um dos personagens XDDD)._

_Ah, já estava esquecendo...alguém aí achou as roupichas do Alberich um tanto familiares??? Sim??? Haha, é que eu me inspirei nas roupas do Subaru, do mangá Tokyo Babylon, para vesti-lo. Acredita que consegui até visualizar?? XD Se soubesse desenhar, faria uma fanart muito linda (babando)._

_Outra coisa: quem consegue adivinhar a música que o Sorentinho cantou no ouvido do Mimezinho?? Nem posso dar dica porque seria óbvio demais._

_Acho que já falei muito nesses comentários...(Mi-chan tagarela u.u)_

_Obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo pelos reviews_

_Kissus _

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	11. O plano e o poema

**Avisos:** _Pelo jeito esqueci da vez anterior. Saint Seiya continua não me pertencendo. Essa fic continua sendo feita sem fins lucrativos e contendo yaoi.

* * *

_

_Capítulo XI –O plano e o poema_

Amanhecera. O sol já se levantara. Andava de um lado a outro da estreita ruela, impaciente. Ele viria. Sim, viria. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que preferiria arriscar-se a deixar que outro perdesse a vida. De todos os defeitos, este era o que mais detestava e o que mais adorava em sua Estrela Eta. Detestava pois nunca saberia o que era ter um sentimento como aquele. De forma alguma trocaria sua própria satisfação pela de ninguém. E adorava pois era este o ponto fraco de sua Estrelinha, o que o faria renunciar a tudo, apenas para que inocentes não fossem envolvidos.

Escutou passos leves no outro extremo da ruelinha. Era ele, apenas ele tinha aquele passo leve e perfeitamente ritmado. Virou-se, um ligeiro sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Era mesmo sua Estrelinha, a luz da manhã o deixando ainda mais belo. A palidez de sua face acentuada, o tom alaranjado de seus cabelos ainda mais vivos, o róseo de seus olhos faiscantes apesar do profundo pesar que continham naquele momento.

–Pensei que não viria, Estrelinha –disse em tom baixo, aproximando-se –Podemos ir? Temos um jato à nossa espera.

Assentiu, sem encará-lo, um nó em sua garganta o impedindo de falar o que quer que fosse. Acompanhou Shido até um carro negro que os esperava na próxima rua. Suspirou, resignado. Se ao menos seu plano desse certo...

OooOooO

Espreguiçou-se sem abrir os olhos, curtindo a sensação de alegria que passava por todo seu corpo. Tateou em volta e ao não encontrar quem procurava abriu os olhos. Ninguém, estava só no quarto. Olhou para o chão e apenas suas roupas jaziam ali. Vestiu-as com rapidez. Possivelmente ele estaria no banheiro, na cozinha ou mesmo em seu próprio quarto. Decidiu levantar-se e ver onde ele estava.

Não estava no banheiro e pelo jeito nem passara na cozinha. Estranhou. Estaria mesmo no quarto? Parou em frente à porta fechada e bateu. Sem resposta.

–Mime? –chamou enquanto abria a porta.

Vazio. Todos os pertences pareciam no lugar, mas nada do norueguês. Tentou o closet. Sem ninguém também. Olhou bem, percebendo que faltavam algumas mudas de roupa e uma mala. Correu até a mesa de telefone. As chaves de Mime não estavam no chaveiro. Desesperou-se. Por quê? Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas depois de tudo? Depois da maravilhosa noite que tiveram, depois de prometer que não mais fugiria? Foi até o quarto, totalmente desolado. Sentou-se na cama, as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Teria Shido o ameaçado de alguma forma? O que teria acontecido para ele sumir assim? Fitou sua escrivaninha e reparou num papel dobrado à esquerda de seus papéis. Seria um bilhete de Mime? Desdobrou a folha de papel e leu o seguinte:

"Sorento,

Fru_to_, depois de _se_r semente h_u_mil_d_e e fl_o_r,

Na _a_lta _ár_vore _n_utriz d_a_ Vida ama_d_ureço.

Gozei, _s_ofri, -vivi! Tenho no mesmo apreço

O que o _g_ozo me deu e o que me deu a dor.

Ven_ha_ o _i_nverno, dep_ois do_ outono benfeitor!

_F_eliz porque na_s_ci, feliz _p_orque e_n_velhe_ço_,

H_ei_ de ter no _me_u fim a gló_ri_a do _com_eço:

Não me verão chorar no di_a_ em que me f_or_.

_N_ão me _am_ed_ro_ntas, Morte! O t_e_u a_pe_lo escuto,

_Con_to s_e_m mágo_a_ os sóis que _me_ acercam de ti,

E sem _tre_mer à porta ou_ç_o o te _pa_sso astuto.

Leva-_m_e! _A_pós _a_ lu_t_a, o so_n_o m_e_ sorr_i_:

C_a_irei, beij_an_do o _ga_l_h_o em que fu_i_ f_l_or e _f_ruto,

Be_n_d_i_zendo _a sa_zão em que _am_a_d_urec_i_!

Te amo,

Mime."

Leu aquele poema duas vezes antes de perceber. Algumas letras tinham uma ligeira inclinação, característica que a caligrafia de Mime não possuía. Sabia o que aquilo significava. Desde aquele dia em que Shido descobrira sobre eles, decidiram arrumar uma maneira de se comunicarem sem levantarem suspeitas. A forma escolhida foi por poesias. Tornou a olhar o poema, sentando-se de frente a escrivaninha. Pegou papel e caneta e começou a anotar as letras inclinadas em cada estrofe.

1ª - _to se u d o a ar n i a d s g_

2ª- _h i ois do f s p n co ei me ri com a or_

3ª- _n am ro e pe com e a me ter ç pa_

4ª- _m a a t n e i ca na ga h i l f n i a sa am d i_

Tentou organizar aquele monte de palavras numa ordem lógica. Provavelmente cada frase deveria estar numa estrofe. Pensou durante muito tempo, juntando as possíveis combinações. Depois de muito pensar, combinar e recombinar palavras, conseguiu encontrar a mensagem no poema.

1ª - _to se u d o a ar n i a d s g_

_estou indo a asgard_

2ª- _h i ois do f s p n co ei me ri com a or_

_com shido me faço prisioneiro_

3ª- _n am ro e pe com e a me ter ç pa_

_peça amparo e me encontre_

4ª- _m a a t n e i ca na ga h i l f n i a sa am d i_

_na antiga casa de minha família_

–É isso –murmurou a si mesmo, finalmente lendo o que realmente Mime lhe escrevera.

_Sorento,_

_Estou indo a Asgard, com Shido. Me faço prisioneiro. Peça amparo e me encontre na antiga casa de minha família._

_Te amo, _

_Mime._

_"Talvez Shido tenha o ameaçado para que ele saísse de tal forma"_ –pensou, andando de um lado a outro do quarto. –Pedir amparo...ajuda... –murmurava, pensativo –Se fazer prisioneiro...fingir-se...encontrá-lo na antiga casa dos Benetnasch, para quê...? –recordou-se de quando Mime contara a ele sua história. Conseguiu ouvir a melodiosa voz do norueguês a lhe dizer: _"Achei sob o piso da antiga casa de meus pais, manuscritos de meu pai, onde ele contava suas descobertas."_

Abriu os olhos, levando a mão à testa –Tão óbvio...o lugar mais seguro para deixar informações tão confidenciais seria em terras inimigas, onde ninguém pensaria procurar... –murmurou, não acreditando como não pensara em algo do tipo. –Mas se ele quer que eu o encontre...é... –ponderou –realmente precisarei de ajuda...

OooOooO

Descera do carro com um plano formado. Olhou em volta, como sempre o aeroporto estava abarrotado de gente. Não pôde deixar de abençoar sua sorte, que apesar de tudo não o abandonara. Colocaria seu plano em prática, só precisava de mais um pouco de sorte e a oportunidade certa. Shido o seguia de perto, atento a todos seus movimentos, por menores que fossem. Não, não seria fácil, mas conseguiria. Por ele e por Sorento. Já fizera muitos serviços piores e mais arriscados quando trabalhara para Asgard, por isso estava razoavelmente confiante, mesmo com o receio de estar enferrujado devido aos últimos anos sem fazer nada do tipo.

Observou quando Shido mandara um dos capangas que os escoltara até ali levar as bagagens até o jato e avisar o piloto que decolariam em breve. Pelo visto não teria tanto tempo para agir. Caminhavam aeroporto adentro a passos rápidos. Observou a placa dos sanitários. Hora do show.

–Eu...poderia ir ao banheiro? –perguntou ele num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Shido virou-se a ele –Não, se tiver de usar o sanitário será o do jato –respondeu em tom firme.

Baixou levemente a cabeça. Teria de ser mais convincente, talvez até tivesse de apelar um pouco –Por favor –tornou a dizer, em seu rosto uma expressão doce e inocente, quase infantil –Saí tão às pressas que me esqueci desse tipo de necessidade fisiológica.

A Estrela Zeta voltou a olhar para ele, como se ponderasse –Certo, mas vou contigo.

Seguiram por um estreito corredor à esquerda, parando em frente a uma das portas brancas. Faltava apenas uma coisinha para que o primeiro passo de seu plano fosse concluído com êxito. Empurrou a porta e agradeceu mais uma vez a sua sorte.

–Tem certeza de que você vai utilizar _isso_? –perguntou Shido torcendo o nariz, à porta do sanitário.

–Vou –assentiu, a voz levemente aveludada –Se não quiser entrar, eu entenderei. Lembro-me que nunca gostou muito desse tipo de sanitário público.

Fitou a Estrela Eta, ressabiado. Estaria tramando alguma? O encarou longamente, seu rosto não denotava qualquer intenção e em seus olhos havia apenas a melancolia que tornara a reinar ali. Assentiu.

–Cinco minutos ou te tiro daí à força, Estrelinha –disse ele, encostando a porta e postando-se do lado de fora.

A deusa da sorte lhe sorriu novamente. Primeiro passo, concluído. Segundo passo, em execução. Olhou atentamente o local. Deserto e um tanto imundo. Havia reparado na placa de manutenção e agradeceu ainda mais por Shido não tê-la visto. Procurou algo para bloquear a porta. Encontrou uma ripa de madeira em um dos boxes e, pé ante pé, para não despertar suspeitas na Estrela Zeta, colocou-o na porta, aproveitando-se dos puxadores para fixá-la. Pronto. Isso o faria ganhar mais alguns minutos. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, se não estava enganado os sanitários daquele aeroporto tinham uma saída de emergência, geralmente esquecida pela maioria dos freqüentadores. Vasculhou os boxes e bem no fundo havia outra porta. Empurrou-a delicadamente e ela se abriu, revelando corredores mal iluminados e com um odor forte de mofo. Sorriu e adentrou o lúgubre corredor. Estava livre, por enquanto.

Passava pelos corredores quase sem vê-los, seu tempo era curto, e ainda precisaria de mais algumas coisas para que seu plano fosse concluído. Encontrou um funcionário andando desavisado por lá, pelo jeito era um novato. Empurrava um carrinho com materiais de limpeza, as chaves que carregava sacudindo ruidosamente. Não queria ter de fazer aquilo, mas não tinha escolha. Encostou-se na parede, na saída de um dos corredores e atacou-o quando o incauto passou, deixando-o inconsciente. Murmurou um "me desculpe" e vestiu o uniforme, que por sorte lhe serviu bem, pondo a própria roupa em um dos sacos negros de lixo. Escondeu os cabelos sob o boné largo e empurrou o carrinho.

Abriu uma das portas e viu-se em uma sala repleta de computadores, uma espécie de cyber café. Tudo que precisava. Pediu gentilmente para a mulher, que tomava conta do local, deixá-lo utilizar um dos computadores. Ela só liberou depois de uma certa quantia e uma boa dose de charme. Observou rapidamente as câmeras de segurança e escolheu uma das belas máquinas, bem a que nenhuma das câmeras conseguia pegar direito. Uma falha de segurança que ninguém deveria ter se atentado direito. Sorte para ele, mais uma vez.

"_Só precisarei de um minuto"_ –pensou enquanto digitava febrilmente.

OooOooO

A campainha de seu apartamento soou. Correu, apressado, para atender. Era justamente quem esperava. Cedeu espaço para que entrasse.

–O que houve Sorento? –perguntou Julian em tom preocupado –No telefone sua voz pareceu tão exaltada...deve ser algo realmente sério para você me chamar.

–Sente-se, por favor –disse, indicando o sofá, só tornando a falar quando já tinham se acomodado –É algo sério, senhor Julian. Muito sério.

–Então...conte-me –respondeu –E já disse para só me chamar de senhor lá na Marina's, não disse?

–Desculpe s... Julian –disse, mais preocupado em relatar o ocorrido do que com meras formalidades –É uma história bem longa...

–Quanto antes começar, mais cedo terminará. Conte-me tudo.

Sorento começou a relatar o que aconteceu, desde que Mime surgira em sua vida até então, obviamente ocultando as piores partes, como o que era Asgard, qual o segredo, entre outras coisas que só diziam respeito ao norueguês e ele. Concluiu falando da ida repentina do outro à Noruega e sobre o bilhete.

–Uma história e tanto... –comentou o herdeiro Solo atônito –E você me pediu ajuda para ir encontrá-lo, é isso?

–Sim...Julian. Você é a única pessoa com quem posso contar neste momento. Sei bem que já me ajudou muito, mas lhe peço mais essa ajuda.

–Não precisa de tanto drama –comentou Julian com um meio-sorriso –Sorento, você é meu amigo, quase um irmão. O único amigo verdadeiro que tenho. Ajudá-lo é o mínimo que posso fazer para remediar o quanto devo tê-lo feito sofrer.

O austríaco o encarou, sem palavras –O-Obrigado...não sei como agradecer...

–Como agradecer? Vá a Noruega, ajude o tal Mime e seja feliz. Feliz como nunca pôde ser comigo –suas palavras soaram levemente tristes. Levantou-se –Deixe-me dar um telefonema que daqui à uma hora no máximo você estará em um de meus jatos, rumo a Noruega –pegou o celular, já discando o número. Olhou para Sorento, que o encarava atônito –Está esperando o quê? Vá arrumar suas coisas.

O austríaco assentiu, levantando-se e saindo.

O grego saiu _"Vê-lo se arriscando por alguém de tal forma...chego até a sentir um pouco de inveja."_ –pensou, o celular ao ouvido –_ "Quem vai adorar a novidade é o Kanon, quando lhe contar"_ –seu sorriso alargou-se. Ouviu uma voz no outro lado da linha –Alô?

OooOooO

Saiu do cyber café de cabeça baixa, ainda empurrando o carrinho de limpeza. Até que não fora difícil, ao menos não para ele, um dos melhores hackers que Asgard já tivera, talvez até melhor que Alberich, considerado "o cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" justamente por seu talento em decifrar códigos e invadir sistemas. Olhou em volta, nem sinal de Shido. Pelo jeito seu plano saíra melhor do que esperava. Caminhou na direção que a Estrela Zeta apontara ao capanga que levaria as bagagens. Em direção ao jato. Chegou com razoável facilidade onde o jato pousara. Esquadrinhou o local e viu apenas um dos capangas, do lado de fora, um que não os acompanhara. Melhor para ele.

"_Mais um pouco de sorte e a primeira fase do meu plano será concluída"_ –pensou enquanto aproximava-se do outro homem.

Por meio de uma desculpa qualquer conseguiu atrai-lo para um canto, onde não era monitorado, e "colocou-o para dormir". Ficou em dúvida por algum tempo, mas decidiu-se, trocou rapidamente de roupa, vestindo as calças e a blusa negra, ligeiramente maior que ele, principalmente nos ombros. Pegou as roupas do rapaz da limpeza e colocou-as no saco onde anteriormente estavam as suas. Ajustou a arma, que o homem carregava, no coldre e afastou-se, suas roupas debaixo do braço. Colocou os óculos escuros que também pegara do capanga e subiu no jato. Vazio, apenas o piloto aguardava. Depositou rapidamente suas roupas num canto antes de sacar a arma e rumar a cabide do piloto. Nem precisou de muito para rendê-lo. O piloto ficara tão amedrontado com a arma que nem se opôs às ordens que lhe foram dadas. Decolaram imediatamente.

Mime caminhou até onde largara o pequeno montinho de roupas, tirando de seu sobretudo a foto que tirara com Sorento. Alisou-a, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"_A primeira fase do plano foi concluída sem maiores problemas. Para a segunda..."_ –levou a foto aos lábios, tocando-a suavemente – _"precisarei de você."_ –guardou-a novamente, voltando a cabine do piloto. Quando pousassem estariam em sua terra natal, o lugar no mundo que mais desejava esquecer.

OooOooO

Ódio. Essa era a única palavra que poderia descrevê-lo com a devida exatidão agora. Puro ódio. Mime o fizera de idiota, se aproveitara do que sentia por ele, e fugira. Mas para onde? Teria ele voltado ao apartamentozinho que dividia com aquele músico de quinta? Não, ele não seria tão idiota. Mas onde estaria? É o que iria descobrir. Chamou os homens que o acompanhava e mandou que se espalhassem. Enquanto isso iria percorrer o mesmo caminho que ele percorrera.

Entrou naquele lugar fétido, alcançando a saída de emergência. Percorreu o corredor principal e encontrou um homem desacordado, apenas com as roupas de baixo, meias e sapatos. Seria funcionário do aeroporto? Nem adiantava tentar animá-lo. Seguiu caminho, saindo na seção de achados e perdidos. Nem sinal de Mime. Onde se metera? Ao sair de lá um dos capangas avisou-lhe que o jato decolara e um dos homens fora encontrado inconsciente, seminu. Pelo que parecia o plano de vôo não sofrera alterações.

O que ele iria fazer na Noruega afinal? Foi o que se perguntou mentalmente.

–Se ele vai mesmo pra lá é só avisar as Estrelas que lá se encontram e mandá-las interceptar o jato –disse ele enquanto tentava entrar em contado com Asgard. Sem sucesso, as linhas estavam bloqueadas. –Como assim bloqueadas? –murmurou em tom perigosamente baixo. Como a comunicação com Asgard era impossível de se realizar? Eles possuíam o mais moderno sistema de comunicação, comandados por um... –O computador central... –sibilou, o sangue fervendo –Aquela maldita Estrela Eta invadiu o computador central de Asgard –deu um murro na parede mais próxima, trêmulo de ódio. _"Estrelinha, Estrelinha...quando te encontrar farei questão de estraçalhá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Você e aquele vendedorzinho maldito."_

OooOooO

Como Julian dissera, não completara uma hora e lá estava ele, dentro de um dos jatos particulares da família Solo, indo a Noruega. Fora escoltado por seguranças do próprio Julian até o jato e o herdeiro Solo deu-lhe um papel com o número de uma conta e uma senha. Tentou recusar, mas Julian insistiu que aquele dinheiro não lhe faria falta e para usá-lo como bem entendesse. Despediu-se do amigo em meio a diversas palavras de agradecimento Realmente devia muito ao grego.

Remexeu-se inquieto –Por que tenho a impressão de que não mais verei o pessoal do Galaxian, nem da Marina's, e que não voltarei para casa? –perguntou-se em murmúrios. Torcia para que seus pressentimentos não estivessem, certos. Ou ao menos não _totalmente_.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora: _Olá!!!_**

_Não disse que esse capítulo teria mais ação? Como nunca escrevi ação antes não sei se ficou bom, médio ou sofrível, por isso peço um descontinho, tá??? (puppy eyes) E desculpem também se algumas cenas soaram meio irreais... (se xinga mentalmente). _

_Mas não é que esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que esperava??? Assistir "24 horas" durante alguns dias até que me inspirou XD. Ah, para os curiosos: o poema que utilizei se chama "Fructidoro" e é do Olavo Bilac. Na verdade eu queria ter usado outro, mas esse acabou encaixando melhor com o que eu queria._

_E sim, eu tive de realmente caçar as palavras do bilhete no poema, para depois passá-las pra fic. Não foi fácil, minha maninha viu que fiquei um bom tempo procurando a melhor forma de conseguir (tanto que tive de usar alguns sinônimos, talvez por isso a mensagem tenha ficado meio estranha, a meu ver). Fiz nesse poema e num chamado "Sinfonia", por isso foi trabalho dobrado pra mim (quem manda querer inventar, né Mi-chan?). _

_Mas foi divertido escrever o capítulo XI. Pude mostrar o por que do Mime ter crescido rapidamente em Asgard. Ele é inteligente pra caramba! Desde o começo da história queria fazer dele um hacker, mas não tinha encontrado a brecha ideal. Achei uma delícia fazê-lo enganar Shido com um dos truques mais usados no mundo das fics de suspense/ação XDD A Estrela Zeta caiu porque é confiante demais. Arrogância e prepotência sãos dois dos piores defeitos que alguém pode ter. _

_Quem ficou com pena do Sorentinho quando ele acordou e não viu sua cerejinha (adorei o apelido Litha-chan, eu AMOOO cereja Xd) deitadinha do seu lado??? (levanta os dois braços) Gente...o Sore é tão fofo, né?? Foi até pedir ajuda pro ex pra conseguir se encontrar com o atual..._

_Esclarecendo: NÃO rolou TSNR entre o Ju e o Sore, tá??? Quis mostrar que o Julian, apesar dos defeitos, gosta e respeita o Sorentinho. Ele foi o primeiro amigo verdadeiro que teve, o primeiro namoradO (sim, o Ju acabou gostando da fruta XDD) e sentiu-se arrependido de ter sido tão cruel com o Sorentinho (por sinal vou ver se publico uma side story com eles que eu escrevi. Que acham??). Agora o Julian só sente uma espécie de amor fraterno (até por que...gente, ele tem o KANON??? É pouco ou quer mais?) pelo Sore e esse sentimento é recíproco. O Sorento amadureceu, perdoou, apesar de certas feridas nunca se fecharem totalmente, enfim, o sentimento de amizade superou a mágoa, o que é ótimo. (quem dera todos fossem assim, né?)_

_Como já vi que vou acabar me estendendo nesses comentários aí vai um erro que acabei cometendo enquanto conversava com minha irmã e que gerou uma cena pra lá de cômica: _

_A frase original é assim, né???_

"Ajudá-lo é o mínimo que posso fazer para remediar o quanto devo tê-lo feito sofrer."

_Pois bem, acreditem se quiserem, mas essa autora baka acabou, distraída com um papo com a irmã fazendo isso:_

"Ajudá-lo é o mínimo que posso fazer para remediar o quanto devo tê-lo feito _sorrir_."

_Não sei ao certo porque decidi revelar um mico tão...cômico, mas assim vocês vêem o quanto essa criatura que voz fala (e por sinal fala muito, né?) é potencialmente distraída._

_Bom, sobre o próximo capítulo...fic está no final, gente!! E acho que vou conseguir dar o fim que pensei a ela...veremos...mas ainda tem mais um pouco de chão pela frente._

_Agradeço os reviews: Lamari(que sempre me apóia em todas as fics que escrevo), Gustavo.Friend(mais um que sempre me apoia), Lady Kourin, Enfermeira-chan(capítulo antes do seu níver, né?? Espero que goste), Litha-chan(eu fui na mesinha do Warm Fanzine com minha irmã e a Anna-chan na quinta do AD, mas fiquei tímida em perguntar quem era a Litha, gomen ne); Aquarius Chann; Meiko Kimura._

_E desculpe o excesso de comentários hoje, tá???_

_Kissus_

_Au revoir!!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	12. A reunião das Estrelas

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse teria mais yaoi e menos lutas. E Shatori Kido não existiria de jeito nenhum, assim como a Shunrei e mais alguns personagens incômodos e chatos. Direitos a Masami Kurumada e todo esse povo que ganha dinheiro legalmente com SS._

_Cansa dizer isso todo cap, mas essa fic contém yaoi, por isso se não curte aconselho-o a apertar **alt+f4** no seu teclado e seja feliz, sem me importunar.

* * *

_

_Capítulo XII –A reunião das Estrelas_

Um ruído estranho o despertou. Ainda de olhos fechados tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, a procura do despertador. Não era ele que produzia tal ruído. Zangou-se. Se não encontrasse a fonte do ruído acabaria acordando a figura que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e só então percebeu que era seu celular que tocava, ou melhor vibrava, dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. Pegou o aparelho, já amaldiçoando de antemão quem o incomodava àquela hora da manhã. Não era seu costume perder a calma assim, mas simplesmente detestava quando tinha seu sono interrompido de maneira brusca.

–Alô? –perguntou o mais educadamente que pôde -...é você Estrela Zeta, o que acont...? –arregalou os belos olhos azuis –C...Como...? Asgard incomunicável?... Certo...certo, aguarde que em menos de meia-hora estarei aí –levou a mão aos cabelos castanhos nervosamente –Sim... o avisarei...É...já que a Estrela Delta também está por aqui... Não diga isso, quem sabe ele não tem uma boa idéia para variar... –riu –Concordo que é praticamente impossível, mas não se altere... Até já... –desligou, soltando um suspiro resignado.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao armário. Tirou de lá algumas mudas de roupa, vestindo-as com rapidez. Foi rapidamente e ao voltar seus belos cabelos já estavam penteados, os fios caindo em ondas por seus ombros.

–Sieg? –perguntou uma voz sonolenta. Virou-se e encontrou um lindo par de olhos, tão azuis quanto os seus, a lhe encararem interrogativos –Quem era? –ajeitou-se na cama, o lençol a revelar o tórax bronzeado.

Siegfried mordeu o lábio inferior e virou a cabeça antes de responder –Era o Shido. Temos problemas Hagen. Sérios problemas.

–A Estrela Eta fugiu novamente? –indagou pouco depois de erguer-se. Trajava apenas uma boxer vermelha, que contrastava divinamente com a pele amorenada. A Estrela Alpha teve de virar-se, fingindo que ia pegar mais alguma coisa para não esquecer de vez com aquela missão e encarregar-se de uma tarefa bem mais _prazerosa_.

–Quase isso –respondeu, a voz um tanto tensa –Mas eu explico tudo a caminho. Vista-se enquanto preparo algo para comermos –virou-se brevemente e sorriu, pouco antes de caminhar até a cozinha.

A Estrela Beta sorriu enquanto pegava suas roupas na cadeira ao lado do armário. Em seguida seu semblante tomou um ar sério e pensativo.

–É...pelo jeito temos um problema e tanto em mãos... –murmurou a si mesmo. Terminou de ajeitar-se e saiu do quarto, rumo a cozinha.

OooOooO

Entrara no táxi que o levaria a casa da Estrela Zeta às gargalhadas. Realmente a Estrela Eta fora mais sagaz do que supôs. Não só fingira aceitar as ameaças de Shido e o enganou como também pegara o jato que o levaria cativo. E ainda por cima invadira o computador central de Asgard, tornando Valhalla incomunicável. Gargalhava só de imaginar a cara que a Estrela Zeta fizera ao descobrir que fora feito de bobo.

Subestimara a Estrela Eta. Aquela adorável carinha de menino escondia alguém bem mais esperto e perspicaz do que se imagina. Compreendia, apesar da inveja, que a senhorita Polaris poderia ter tornado Mime em membro da elite, se ele se mostrasse plenamente leal à organização e talvez sofresse o "ritual de purificação" para se livrar da maldição do sangue dos Benetnasch, em vigor desde que a Estrela Eta anterior, um dos mais respeitados membros da elite, os traíra.

"_Mas ele é outro traidor e precisamos detê-lo" ­_ –sorriu Alberich maldosamente – _"Precisamos de um plano..."_

OooOooO

Olhava atentamente para a reação de cada uma das Estrelas reunidas ali sob seu teto. Após contar com maiores detalhes o que acontecera pôs-se a caminhar em círculos, vendo de perto as mudanças de cada semblante.

A Estrela Alpha procurava manter aquele ar de inabalável serenidade que sempre detestara, mas o "braço direito da senhorita Polaris" não conseguia esconder a preocupação em seu olhar. Passava nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos, o corpo projetado para frente, a expressão pensativa.

A Estrela Beta arregalara os olhos de surpresa ao terminar de ouvir tudo. Tinha a expressão incrédula, o corpo encostado na poltrona, como se ainda não tivesse absorvido toda informação. Parecia tentar encontrar alguma solução para aquela saia-justa, mas pelo jeito ainda não obtivera o devido êxito.

Já a Estrela Desta tinha aquela irritante expressão de quem se divertia com tudo. Encostava-se displicentemente na cadeira, aquele insuportável sorrisinho de canto a enfeitar-lhe o rosto. Mas pôde captar um leve vislumbre de nervosismo e incredulidade naqueles olhos ofuscantemente verdes.

Sim, todos estavam preocupados e sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, que raios a Estrela Eta faria em Asgard? Era impossível que decidira se entregar e ele sabia muito bem que ninguém o aceitaria de volta. Sua sentença de morte era mais do que certa, sua amada Estrelinha teria o castigo merecido, se possível executado por suas mãos. Seria seu carrasco, com orgulho e pesar.

–O que faremos? –perguntou a Estrela Beta, finalmente externando a pergunta que ecoava sem cessar entre aqueles quatro homens.

–A resposta é óbvia, não? –a voz da Estrela Delta fez-se ouvir, carregada de sarcasmo –Vamos atrás dele em Asgard, já que não há como contatar as outras Estrelas.

–E não teria como _você_ tentar desbloquear a comunicação, ó "cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard"? –retrucou Shido em ar profundamente irritado.

–Posso até tentar, mas enquanto isso o melhor é seguirmos a pista enquanto ela está fresca, não concorda ó "grande" Estrela Zeta? –replicou venenosamente Alberich, fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

–Vamos nos acalmar –argumentou Siegfried em voz autoritária assim que Shido fez menção de atacar Megrez –A idéia de ambos é viável. Façamos assim: Delta, tente arrumar uma maneira de desfazer o que a Estrela Eta fez enquanto um de nós arruma uma maneira de irmos a Asgard, nem que seja de navio. Entendidos?

Todos concordaram com um aceno, até porque não era uma atitude saudável discordar da Estrela Alpha.

–Eu me encarrego de arrumar uma maneira de irmos –prontificou-se Hagen já alcançando o celular no bolso da calça e afastando-se.

–Hunft! –fez Alberich que tinha seu inseparável laptop sobre os joelhos –Pelo jeito as coisas aqui vão demorar...e muito... –resmungou –A Estrela Eta conseguiu fazer um belo estrago no sistema...

–Prossiga, nossa prioridade agora é retornar o contato com Asgard –ordenou Duhbe.

"_Que humilhação...Depender das demais Estrelas para resolver uma situação dessas. Quando chegar em Asgard, você verá, Estrelinha"_.

OooOooO

Mal o jato entrara em terras norueguesas e Mime já sentia o ar mais pesado e triste. Faltava pouco para pousarem e não deixava de fazer um certo esforço mental para seguir adiante. Aquela terra sugava suas energias e o fazia lembrar de todos os momentos difíceis que vivera ali. Detestava sua terra natal e o regresso a ela, às suas mais terríveis lembranças, era algo doloroso. Mas nem por isso deixaria de seguir em frente, ou se deixaria amedrontar pelo passado. Amadurecera, e muito, desde que saíra dali. Não fugiria mais, nem choraria por calamidades que já o marcaram. Faria o possível para aprender com essas marcas e enfrentar o que viesse, de cabeça erguida.

Após o pouso, desceu levando sua mala e olhou em volta. Frio. Neve. Ninguém à vista. Tudo era coberto pela brancura da neve. Uma paisagem bela, mas triste. A sensação de solidão parecia ser ainda mais arrebatadora naquele deserto de gelo. Recordou-se de quantas vezes, em sua infância, desejou ver as paisagens verdejantes e o céu tão azul quanto vira na televisão de sua casa ou nos filmes que, por vezes, seu pai, Folker, alugara.

Seguiu caminho, ainda com as roupas que pegara do capanga, os cabelos escondidos por uma touca negra, seu sobretudo esvoaçando, as demais roupas na mala. O ruído do vento gélido em seus ouvidos lembravam murmúrios. Murmúrios suplicantes e chorosos. Parecia que a própria terra implorava pelo calor dos raios de sol, implorava por vida. A melancolia dentro de si aumentou. Alcançou o mesmo grau de quando vivera ali, cativo. Subordinado a Hilda e submisso às pérfidas vontades de seu superior. Era como se tudo que vivera longe dali, o período que fugira, e o tempo que passara com Sorento não passassem de um sonho. Um sonho bom. Daqueles que não se quer acordar, pois se sabe que um pesadelo chamado realidade o espera.

Tirou do bolso a foto. A prova de que não fora apenas um sonho. A prova de que não estava caminhando a esmo e sim que estava indo resgatar algo que poderia abalar Asgard. E, mesmo que não acabasse com ela, a faria desviar atenção por tempo suficiente para que desaparecesse.

"_Espero que tenha lido meu bilhete, Sorento. Que tenha compreendido o que realmente quis lhe dizer e esteja vindo me encontrar"_ –suspirou , pouco antes de guardar a foto no bolso e continuar a caminhada Por entre as árvores. Faltava cerca de 1km para chegar ao vilarejo abandonado, que outrora pertencera aos membros do clã Benetnasch.

OooOooO

Depois de ligar para alguns contatos e utilizar seu poder de persuasão, não tão aperfeiçoado quanto o dos três homens ali presentes, mas mesmo assim eficiente, conseguira arrumar um jato para levá-los a Asgard. Tinham uma desvantagem de pouco mais de quatro horas em relação à Estrela Eta, mas assim que chegassem a Valhalla, finalmente reunissem as demais Estrelas e informassem a senhorita Polaris, essa desvantagem não mais importaria. Toda área seria vigiada e encontrariam a Estrela Eta, tinha certeza.

Arrependeu-se de ter sentido pena de Mime. Continuava achando que Shido fizera mal em ter utilizado sua autoridade para submetê-lo a seus desejos, mas vira que a Estrela Eta era mais ardilosa do que todos a julgavam. Já não bastava ter traído Asgard, agora utilizara a "fraqueza" da Estrela Zeta –o sentimento cego que sentia e também sua arrogância desmedida – para fugir novamente.

E era aí que morava o ponto-chave: por que ir justo a Asgard? Direto ao "covil do inimigo"? Já se perguntara inúmeras vezes, mas nenhuma das suposições que fizera o agradava. Com certeza não fora por mera tolice, sabia que ele não era de tal coisa, afinal ficara realmente provado que, se não fosse pelo sangue de traidor que morava em suas veias, ele poderia ter se tornado alguém poderoso entre as demais Estrelas. Então, por quê? A essa altura do campeonato era impossível que ele quisesse, ou conseguisse, perdão. Eram um mistério as verdadeiras razões da Sétima Estrela.

Analisou a expressão de seus companheiros, como se quisesse saber se ambos se perguntavam a mesma coisa. Shido andava de um lado a outro, em seu rosto a clara expressão de ódio contido. Não admitiria a ninguém, mas a Estrela Zeta o assustava. Não compreendia como alguém era capaz de fazer o que ele fazia, nem de possuir um sentimento tão doentio por outrem.

Alberich estava no canto mais afastado do jato, digitando freneticamente no laptop. Por vezes o ouvia resmungar todo tipo de imprecações contra a Estrela Eta. Pelo jeito nem mesmo o "cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" conseguia desfazer o estrago. Não pôde deixar de achar uma certa graça. Não gostava muito da Estrela Delta. Na verdade, ninguém gostava muito dele. Ele era arrogante, traiçoeiro, invejoso e dissimulado. Era sim importante para Asgard, mas todos tinham de tomar um cuidado redobrado com o que falavam à sua frente. Diziam as más línguas que ele planejava armar um golpe contra a senhorita Polaris e, com isso, tomar Asgard para si. Sabia que aqueles boatos não eram totalmente infundados. Já o vira mais de uma vez reunido com a subdivisão de Asgard comandada por Durval¹, que já deixara claro que não aprovava as decisões da senhorita Polaris.

Siegfried estava a seu lado, os olhos fixos a janela, um dos braços apoiando a cabeça. Conhecia aquela expressão. Estava preocupado, como poucas vezes ficava.

–Sieg? –perguntou baixinho, tentando que os demais não o ouvissem.

O moreno virou o rosto, seus olhos fitando o azul daqueles orbes –Sim?

–Vamos conseguir. Ele está em terras inimigas. Não tem como escapar.

–Espero que sim, Hagen. –murmurou, voltando a posição na qual se encontrava segundos atrás –Espero que sim...

OooOooO

Já fazia algum tempo que caminhava pela estrada abandonada. Olhava em volta e a única coisa que via era neve. Mesmo com as descrições que Mime fizera dali não fora capaz de imaginar um lugar como aquele. Tudo inspirava uma solidão e uma tristeza tão grande... Demorara a encontrar alguém disposto a lhe dar alguma informação, mas finalmente conseguira descobrir onde era o vilarejo que pertencera aos Benetnasch há mais de três séculos. A mulher que gentilmente o informara pedira para que fosse breve em sua visita por lá, pois aquelas terras eram amaldiçoadas pelos deuses. Partira, pensando em como a influência de Asgard era forte ali.

Depois de quase meia hora de caminhada conseguia finalmente vislumbrar, há cerca de 200 metros dali o início do vilarejo. Apertou o passo, seu corpo enregelado, torcendo para que estivesse mesmo no lugar certo.

Adentrou a rua principal, onde havia fileiras de casinhas semiqueimadas, agora cobertas por um grosso manto de neve. Prosseguiu a caminhada até chegar a praça central. Ali, à esquerda, encontravam-se as ruínas de uma grandiosa casa. Conseguiu ver uma espécie de chapa de metal onde se via a constelação da Ursa Maior e abaixo dela o nome Benetnasch. Não soube explicar o porquê mas sentiu uma onda de tristeza a invadi-lo. Sem mais delongas, entrou na casa em ruínas.

Mais uma vez a neve cobria quase tudo. Ouvia o ranger do piso sob seus pés. Parou, o coração acelerado. Teve a impressão de que ouvia passos vindos de um corredor à direita. Decidiu ver de quem eram tais passos. Esgueirou-se pelo corredor e ouviu os leves passos novamente. Sem mais esperar entrou no aposento, onde os passos eram ouvidos com mais clareza. Suas pernas fraquejaram.

Lá estava Mime, trajado com uma roupa um tanto maior que ele, a olhá-lo com leve surpresa. Nenhum deles se mexeu, apenas continuaram naquele estado de contemplação mútua, como se nunca tivessem se visto. O norueguês foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

–Você veio...conseguiu entender o bilhete que te deixei... –só de escutar aquela voz sentiu todo frio abandonar seu corpo. Sem nem parar para pensar venceu a distância entre eles e o beijou terna, mas necessitadamente.

–Mime... –olhou-o longamente, o belo rosto entre suas mãos –Prometa, não, jure que nunca mais fará uma coisa destas –envolveu o corpo macio, abraçando-o com força.

–Eu juro –respondeu, seus olhos rasos d'água –Não imagina o quanto sofri por deixá-lo daquele jeito e o quanto tive medo de que não encontrasse meu bilhete, ou não me seguisse. Mas precisei fazê-lo, pois agora a tenho em minhas mãos. A arma contra Asgard.

–Então, vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Arrumei um quarto numa pousada. É modesto, mas deve servir. Aposto que não comeu nada o dia todo –comentou, seus dedos correndo suavemente pela pele branca.

–Não, não comi nada, mas...

–Não se preocupe, fiz as reservas em nome de Julian Solo, como o próprio me recomendou fazer –sorriu docemente –Trouxe o restante de suas coisas, imaginei que elas seriam necessárias.

Mime tornou a encarar o austríaco. Ele realmente pensara em tudo. Sorriu pela primeira vez desde que chegara –Obrigado.

OooOooO

A muito custo chegaram ao castelo Valhalla, sede de Asgard, onde o irmão de Shido, Bado, já tentava dar um jeito no computador central. Com a ajuda de Alberich finalmente conseguiram normalizar o sistema. Ao mesmo tempo os três membros da elite foram relatar o ocorrido à senhorita Polaris. Depois de obterem permissão reuniram as Estrelas restantes e começaram a caçada em busca da Estrela Eta.

Separaram-se. Siegfried foi acompanhado por Hagen, Thor por Fenrir, que também colocara alguns de seus melhores lobos no rastro da Sétima Estrela, Bado com Alberich. Já Shido cavalgava sozinho. Queria ser o primeiro a encontrar a Estrela Eta, o primeiro a vê-lo e a aplicar a pena de morte. Só se contentaria quando visse o sangue da sua Estrelinha correr quente por suas mãos.

"_Você vai se arrepender de ter me afrontado, Estrelinha"_ –pensou, conforme avançava pela estrada oeste do castelo – _"Ninguém engana Shido de Mizar e sai impune. Ninguém"_ –prosseguiu a cavalgada, aproximando-se do vilarejo pertencente ao clã Mizar. Se Mime tivesse a pachorra de esconder-se ali ele o encontraria. E o mataria.

**Continua...****

* * *

Nota: **

¹ -Pra quem não se lembra, Durval é o "comandante" de Asgard no segundo OVA (que muitos pensam ser filme) de Saint Seiya, conhecido aqui como: A Grande Batalha dos Deuses. Eu, sinceramente não gosto desse OVA, mas acabei citando-o mesmo assim.

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!!!_

_Como deu pra perceber, a história está chegando ao fim. Eu estou feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste com isso, sabiam?? É bom saber que finalmente darei um desfecho a essa história(poxa, já a estou escrevendo desde 06/10/2006), mas fico chateada ao pensar que ela acabará (e que eu ainda estou tentando montar as pecinhas do quebra-cabeça pra fazer o final). Será que toda fic de caps é assim?? (Essa é a primeira fic do gênero que estou pra terminar, por isso não sei.)_

_Depois de um capítulo separados, finalmente o Mi e o Sore se encontraram, né??? Adorei escrever a cena do reencontro. Na verdade queria ter escrito mais, mas tudo bem...quem sabe não faço alguma cena mais caliente antes do fim da fic, hum?? XD_

_Esse capítulo foi predominantemente das Estrelas. Há algum tempo estava com vontade de fazer um capítulo onde elas apareciam com mais destaque e finalmente consegui. Será que deu pra perceber que dificilmente elas se dão bem? Só o Sieg e o Hagen se entendem. O restante...é só veneno hahahahaha._

_Minha irmã falou que as cenas Alberich implicando com o Shido e vice-versa ficaram com cara de TSNR (tensão-sexual-não-resolvida). Vocês concordam?? Não fiz de propósito, mas até que foi engraçado XDD_

_Pelo visto até o final da fic o que não vai faltar é ação, né?? Sou péssima com isso, mas não tenho lá muita escolha. Não tem como a fic acabar se não tiver um pouquinho de ação. Será que tem gente temendo pelo que essa autora louca que voz fala está pra fazer??_

_Até que esse cap não demorou tanto pra sair. Estou aproveitando que Asgard voltou a passar na PlayTV e estou tentando me inspirar. Enquanto termino de escrever esse coment já está na luta do Mime, mas até eu publicar, possivelmente já terá começado Poseidon ¬¬'_

_Vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos reservam..._

_Obrigada novamente pelos reviews: Gustavo.Friend, Lamari, Srta. Meiko Kimura, Ansuya._

_Kissus_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: Alguém aí gostou da side story que escrevi pra fic(a Irreversível)? Se sim quem sabe não surgem mais side stories, seja antes da fic acabar ou até depois dela...Tudo é possível..._


	13. O começo do fim

**Avisos:** _Como em todas as vezes anteriores, Saint Seiya ainda não me pertence. Direitos e devidos créditos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Bandai e sem lá mais quem estiver envolvido na produção de anime/mangá/ bonecos, etc. deles._

_Fic feita sem visar qualquer forma de lucro. Criada apenas como fonte de entretenimento e treino para alguém que é completamente apaixonada pelo ato de escrever._

_Contém, como em todas as minhas fics, yaoi. Por isso se não gosta...já sabe._

_Desculpem mesmo pela demora, mas aí está o capítulo 13._

_Boa leitura!

* * *

_

_Capítulo XIII –O começo do fim_

Seus olhos percorreram todo local. Não conseguia imaginar que aquele lugar outrora pertencera a sua família. Tudo destruído pelos soldados de Asgard. A terra sendo considerada amaldiçoada pelos deuses, assim como o nome e o sangue dos Benetnasch. Quando entrara na casa que pertencera outrora a seus pais sentira uma desolação tão grande em sua alma, como se o próprio ar daquelas ruínas emanasse um sentimento de profunda nostalgia. Sentiu-se tentado a ir ao local onde seus pais, e possivelmente seu pai adotivo, estavam enterrados, mas resistiu ao impulso. Precisavam ir a tal pousada o mais rápido que conseguissem. Depois disso teriam uma longa conversa sobre o que fariam. E como fariam.

Sentiu quando o braço de Sorento envolveu seus ombros e sorriu. Não saberia se conseguiria reunir tantas forças se ele não estivesse a seu lado. Muito provavelmente nem estaria ali, se não o tivesse conhecido. Continuaria a fugir eternamente de Asgard. Sem nada que o apegasse ao ato de viver, nunca enfrentaria seus medos. Mesmo agora hesitava sobre o que fazer exatamente. Algumas peças de seu plano começavam a tomar forma, mas o risco que corriam não era pequeno, muito menos ignorável. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

–Vamos nos apressar –murmurou ao ouvido do austríaco, deliciando-se ao vê-lo tremer levemente –Tenho a impressão de que Asgard já começou a se mover –olhou para a mala em suas mãos, torcendo para que o conteúdo dela o ajudasse, como seu pai acreditara que ajudaria.

OooOooO

Percorreu rapidamente a cidadela que pertencia a sua família, a perguntar e procurar por qualquer ínfimo rastro da Sétima Estrela. Nenhum sinal. Nenhuma pista. Nada. Frustrou-se. Como gostaria que sua Estrelinha estivesse bem ali, que fosse ele a encontrá-lo. Que estivesse sozinho, desamparado e, ao fitá-lo, se ajoelhasse a seus pés e exortasse clemência, ou mesmo implorasse para morrer por suas mãos. Ahh, aquilo o deliciaria mais do que qualquer palavra de amor. Ver seu sangue correr, vermelho e quente, seria ainda mais prazeroso do que as vezes em que o tivera, inteiramente submisso a seus desejos.

E depois, quando tivesse o corpo inerte daquele anjo caído em seus braços, ambos manchados por aquele sangue divino e, ao mesmo tempo, maldito, faria sua última vontade, seu desejo mais secreto e esperado. Morreria. Sim, perderia sua vida logo após seu doce e cruel anjo. Iriam juntos ao Inferno, prestar contas a Hel¹. Um arrepio percorreu lascivamente seu corpo. Podia sentir, o dia se aproximava. Já quase podia ver a hora em que seu mais profundo desejo se tornaria realidade. Era capaz de ver a cena divina, tão bela e perfeita que mereceria ser eternizada numa pintura. Assim todos poderiam ver o motivo de seu amor, e de seu ódio, pela Estrela Eta, o mais belo dos Benetnasch, o clã de Asgard mais agraciado pela beleza.

Não tardou muito para que saísse da cidadela e ganhasse novamente as estradas cobertas de neve que ligavam as poucas e pequenas vilas e cidadelas ao redor do imponente Valhalla, motivo de assombro e orgulho da população local. A própria morada dos guerreiros mortos escolhidos pelas lendárias Valquírias, era o que diziam. Encontraria-se com as demais Estrelas na vila dos Megrez e quando chegasse torceria para que qualquer um deles tivesse alguma pista de Mime. Quem sabe não o encontrava em fuga por entre as árvores do chamado "Jardim Sagrado de Odin"? Aumentou o ritmo da cavalgada, o gélido vento a lhe acariciar o rosto com languidez.

OooOooO

Fitou o semblante do homem a seu lado. Sim, parecia estar tão preocupado quanto ele estava. Provavelmente pensava nas mesmas questões que nem mesmo o forte assobio do vento conseguia calar. Já haviam revistado duas cidadelas, pertencentes, respectivamente, ao clã Duhbe e Merak, e nem sequer uma notícia que os ajudasse na busca do último dos Benetnasch. Deixou um quase suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Há dois anos viviam nessa brincadeira de gato e rato. Tinha o pressentimento de que tudo estava para terminar, mas estranhamente isso o preocupava mais do que aliviava.

Por mais de uma vez, desde que tudo começara, perguntou-se por que Mime fizera tal coisa. Já não bastava o que a Estrela Eta anterior fizera? Ele, o segundo membro da elite mais respeitado de Asgard, de repente rebelara-se contra tudo que, teoricamente, acreditava e como devido castigo morreu por sua rebeldia. Morto pelas mãos do guerreiro mais fiel a Asgard e a família Polaris, a antiga Estrela Alpha, membro dos Duhbe. Seu pai, Sigmund². E agora parecia repetir os passos do pai, perseguindo o descendente do homem que perecera por suas mãos. Será mesmo que a história se repetiria e ele, a atual Estrela Eta, teria a morte como destino?

–Sei que está preocupado, Siegfried, mas tudo está para terminar –disse-lhe Hagen, um sorriso em seu rosto, numa clara tentativa de aplacar-lhe a apreensão.

Esboçou um meio-sorriso que acabou por se dissipar mais rápido do que esperava. Virou o rosto e avistou um ponto qualquer à sua frente. –É exatamente isso o que mais me preocupa... –murmurou, já a se aproximarem da vila dos Megrez, onde seria o ponto de encontro de todas as Estrelas.

OooOooO

Chegaram sem maiores dificuldades na pequena pousada, localizada num dos cantos pertencentes aos discípulos de Durval. Não estavam totalmente seguros mas sem dúvidas o fato de Hilda e Durval não se darem bem era uma vantagem para eles. Estavam mais protegidos do que se estivessem nas terras pertencentes às Estrelas, ou mesmo aos seus arredores.

Adentraram o pequeno quarto e trancaram portas e janelas. O assunto era sério e particular, não desejavam interrupções externas. Mime sentou-se na cama de casal e ficou a observar Sorento, que andava de um lado a outro. Tinha boa parte das ondas azul-arroxeadas a lhe cobrir o belo rosto, seu semblante parecia tão sério como nunca vira antes e seus passos ecoavam num gostoso ritmo pelo piso de madeira. Era estranho pensar como ele, sem querer, lhe dava forças e como somente o fato de observá-lo aplacava sua ansiedade.

–O que faremos agora? –perguntou o austríaco em voz preocupada. Lançou um olhar para a mala sobre a cama, mirando em seguida os orbes rosados que o encaravam num estado de pura contemplação.

–Tenho algumas idéias –escutou o norueguês dizer-lhe naquela voz suave, melódica –mas preciso discuti-las com você –fez um gesto para que se sentasse a seu lado. Pedido que foi prontamente acatado.

–Conte-me o que tem em mente –pediu em tom baixo, seus olhos fixos no rosto alvo.

Discutiram durante um bom tempo sobre os planos que Mime tinha em mente, tentando optar pelo melhor. Foram descartando algumas idéias aos poucos, até finalmente bolarem o plano em si. A idéia toda era arriscada, mas as chances de dar certo eram maiores do que poderiam esperar. Já tinham a desvantagem de estarem em território inimigo, toda e qualquer vantagem, por menor que fosse já seria um trunfo. Só se deram por satisfeitos depois de terem visto e revisto todos os detalhes e variáveis.

–Quando o colocaremos em prática? –perguntou Sorento.

–Ainda hoje...se tudo der certo... –murmurou, sua voz saindo tensa.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do austríaco e novamente aquele mau pressentimento o acometeu. Aproximou-se mais de Mime e o abraçou de maneira carinhosa, sendo correspondido na mesma hora. O norueguês passou a lhe acariciar os cabelos suavemente. Não eram necessários atos intensos de paixão para satisfazerem a necessidade que um tinha do outro. Apenas as trocas de olhares, as carícias lânguidas e a segurança que sentiam um nos braços do outro era suficiente. Trocaram um beijo terno, suas bocas a explorarem-se sem pressa, como se nenhum dos problemas e preocupações que viviam tivesse real importância. Ajeitaram-se na cama e permaneceram abraçados, apenas curtindo a proximidade e as batidas de seus corações, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do conteúdo da mala aos pés da cama.

OooOooO

Lá estavam Sete das Oito Estrelas reunidas na mansão Megrez, propriedade de Alberich, um dos últimos membros de sangue 'puro' do clã. Sentados em volta da mesa circular esperavam apenas o comando da Estrela Alpha para começarem a falar. Os olhos azuis fitaram Fenrir de Alioth, a Estrela Epsylon e o rapaz, entendendo o recado, pôs-se a falar.

–Pus meus melhores lobos no rastro do traidor e eles sentiram seu odor próximo ao vilarejo amaldiçoado dos Benetnasch –disse o rapaz de olhos alaranjados em tom ligeiramente inseguro. Não estava acostumado a tratar com membros da elite. Na verdade não estava acostumado a falar muito com os seres humanos. Preferia mil vezes viver com seus lobos –Cavalgamos até lá, mas não encontramos mais sinal algum. Uma avalanche cobriu qualquer rastro que meus lobos pudessem seguir. O vilarejo está praticamente soterrado pela neve.

–Compreendo... –murmurou Siegfried em expressão pensativa, a andar com impaciência de um lado a outro –Deseja complementar, Estrela Gama?

–Apenas gostaria de informar que percorremos os vilarejos pertencentes às famílias Alioth e Phecda e não conseguimos mais pista alguma –a profunda voz do –literalmente –grande Thor ecoou pela sala, fazendo as vidraças vibrarem em ressonância.

–Estrela Delta? –perguntou Duhbe em tom de falsa serenidade.

–Andamos por toda minha cidadela, pelo pobre vilarejo dos Alkor e vilas vizinhas –enumerou Alberich fazendo uma grande pausa entre cada palavra, como se pretendesse enrolar o máximo que pudesse –Mas conseguimos poucas informações...

–Qualquer informação já nos é muito útil –comentou a Estrela Beta trocando um furtivo olhar com a Estrela Alpha que assentiu com um aceno.

Megrez fez um rápido comentário com Bado de Alkor que pediu permissão a Siegfried para continuar o relato.

–Conseguimos encontrar uma senhora que disse-nos ter apontado a direção do vilarejo amaldiçoado a um rapaz estrangeiro.

Os olhos de Shido faiscaram. Pela primeira vez em sua vida dirigiu a palavra a seu irmão gêmeo –Estrangeiro? A senhora deu-lhes alguma descrição?

Bado encarou o fulgor insano no olhar de seu irmão. Há muito tempo não sentia mais ódio por ele, apenas uma certa inveja, mesclada com pena. Sim, pena, pois de uma forma estranha conseguia saber o que aquele amor desenfreado de Mizar custaria. E o preço não seria barato. Já ia abria a boca para responder quando Alberich intrometeu-se e o atalhou.

–A senhora não soube descrevê-lo com exatidão. Só pôde dizer que ele media entre 1,75 e 1,80 m, tinha a pele branca com a dos povos dos Alpes, cabelos nem lisos nem cacheados e porte elegante –comentou a Estrela Delta, levando a mão as têmporas, como se tentasse lembrar de mais algum detalhe –Ah...e tinha olhos rosados e uma bela voz.

Todos viram, com certo espanto, quando a Estrela Zeta cerrou os punhos e os fez chocar-se violentamente contra a grossa mesa de madeira. Era difícil acreditar que Mime envolvera outra pessoa em sua 'dívida' com Asgard. Ele, que sempre fora bondoso e prudente demais em relação a outros... Mas a descrição não deixava dúvidas. Ele envolvera Sorento naquilo. E aquele astríacozinho de quinta ousava se meter entre sua Estrelinha e ele novamente. Era impossível sentir tanto furor quanto o que ele sentia naquele exato instante.

–Precisamos encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível –disse Shido exaltado –Se o encontrarmos saberemos onde a Estrela Eta está.

–Tenha calma, Estrela Zeta –pediu Siegfried –Primeiro precisamos nos organizar e...

–Ah, vá a merda você e sua "organização", Estrela Alpha! –gritou Mizar, atalhando o líder das Estrelas e braço-direito de Hilda Polaris –Há dois anos estamos seguindo suas ordens com relação a captura do último dos Benetnasch e até hoje não conseguimos pegá-lo!

As demais Estrelas olharam apreensivas de Shido a Siegfried. Tudo que não precisavam era uma desavença entre os dois membros mais influentes dentre as Estrelas. Somente Alberich assistia a tudo em expressão divertida. Se os dois brigassem ou não para ele tanto fazia. O engraçado era não apenas a discussão em si, mas também as expressões incrédulas de todos ao redor.

–O que deseja fazer, Estrela Zeta? –respondeu Duhbe com pura frieza –Sair por aí, que nem um imbecil, a percorrer cada canto da Noruega, atrás da Estrela Eta e de seu cúmplice? Pois saiba que agir assim em nada melhoraria a situação. Precisamos agir com cabeça fria e tentar juntar informações e adiantar os passos do proscrito. Não deixar que ele escape novamente.

–Ah, bravo Estrela Alpha! –Shido bateu palmas em escárnio –Que grande estrategista você é. Sabe, desconfio que até uma criança de 5 anos de idade teria uma _idéia brilhante_ dessas –seu olhar transbordava maldade e descrença.

Semiescondido por Bado, Alberich continha uma insistente gargalhada. Era por isso que gostava das reuniões com as Estrelas. Por vezes elas conseguiam ser assim tão divertidas...

Siegfried tinha o rosto rubro de fúria mal contida. Começara a erguer-se do seu lugar para replicar da forma que Shido merecia quando Alberich, após recuperar o fôlego e tomado por uma vontade de acabar logo com o barraco que estava para se formar, ergueu a mão em claro pedido para manifestar-se. Todos o fitaram, não sabendo se ficavam agradecidos ou com maior apreensão. Todos sabiam e bem a fama que "O cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard" tinha em botar ainda mais lenha na fogueira. Duhbe viu tal gesto e assentiu brevemente.

–Por que não continuamos a busca, ao invés de prosseguirmos com essa desavença infantil? –perguntou em tom sensato –Afinal não são apenas os vilarejos e cidadelas das Oito Estrelas que compõem Asgard.

–Ainda nos falta olhar a parte sob comando de Durval –acrescentou Bado, seus olhos a percorrerem os três membros da Elite.

–Sem contar as florestas e partes inabitadas –concluiu Hagen, agradecido pela interrupção de tão estúpida briga.

–Ah, e imagino que a senhorita Polaris esteja esperando alguém para lhe relatar a busca –pontuou Thor.

–Está certo –suspirou Siegfried –Nos separaremos em grupos. Dois de nós vão a presença de Durval para obter permissão de vasculhar suas terras, dois prosseguem pelas florestas e dois ou três vão reportar o ocorrido à senhorita.

–Colocarei meus lobos para farejar cada canto das florestas –disse Fenrir –A Estrela Gama e eu vamos para lá.

–Para falar com Durval será necessário mente fria e astúcia. –comentou Bado –Creio que a Estrela Delta e eu sejamos os mais indicados para tal missão.

A Estrela Alpha assentiu –Então iremos os três –olhou brevemente para as Estrelas Beta e Zeta –a Valhalla...assim que o sol se pôr nos encontramos na sala de reuniões do palácio.

Shido ergueu-se a contra-gosto. Sua vontade era de cavalgar por cada canto daquele país a procura de Mime, mas não poderia desacatar, ainda mais, Duhbe que, bem ou mal, continuava a ser seu superior. Esperava, contudo, poder despistá-los na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, para assim sair em paz a procura da Sétima Estrela. Todos saíram em meio a murmúrios, sob o olhar enfadado de Alberich. Assim que todos deixaram sua casa pediu a Alkor para que se encarregasse dos cavalos que utilizariam, enquanto sentava-se no confortável sofá de sua sala, um sorriso malandro no rosto.

"_Está tudo saindo até melhor do que imaginava. Quem poderia acreditar que um aparente revés pode me ser bem mais proveitoso que minha idéia original..."_ –seu sorriso alargou-se consideravelmente – _"Não creio que falte muito agora. Até o anoitecer do dia seguinte chegará tudo a seu fim. Mas, para isso precisarei realizar uma 'boa ação'..."_ –ergueu-se ao ouvir Bado avisa-lo de que já estava tudo pronto. Caminhou a passos tranqüilos rumo a porta. O "Crepúsculo dos Deuses" estava para começar.

OooOooO

Já ensaiara mil vezes o que precisava dizer, sabia tudo que faria, mas... simplesmente não conseguia. Eram coisas demais para contar. Lembranças demais para reviver. A trágica história de seu pai não podia ser contada sem um pingo de comoção sequer, era impossível. Sorento tentava encorajá-lo, mas aquilo tudo estava sendo doloroso demais. Quão estranho era o fato de uma revelação causar tanto desconforto, tanta angustia! Jogou-se na poltrona a esquerda da cama, a mala contendo os manuscritos de seu pai sobre seu colo. Levou as mãos aos cabelos alaranjados e suspirou longamente.

O austríaco fitou-o de forma compreensiva. Era capaz de imaginar, mesmo que palidamente, o quão difícil devia ser falar sobre aquilo. Precisa-se de muita fibra e coragem para se falar sobre as desventuras e traumas que marcaram nossas vidas. Mime possuía tais qualidades, porém a atual conjuntura não amainava em absoluto a situação. Estava perto demais de seu passado para simplesmente encará-lo como se não fosse nada. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona e apertou-lhe suavemente uma das mãos.

–Fique tranqüilo. Sei que vai conseguir. Se não deste, de outro jeito –murmurou rente ao ouvido, observando o norueguês arrepiar-se de leve.

Aqueles olhos róseos e profundos fitaram-no, repletos de angústia. O belo rosto expressava claramente que ele tentava conter o receio em seu coração –Eu _preciso_ fazê-lo, Sorento –sussurrou em um tom que tentava aparentar firmeza –Não posso desistir de tudo agora que chegamos tão longe.

–Não disse para desistir –sorriu, apaziguador –Apenas podemos pensar em outra alternativa...

Mime abrira a boca para responder algo mas, no exato momento, ouviram duas batidas secas na porta. Ambos congelaram, fitando a grossa porta de madeira escura. Seria, por acaso a simpática dona da pousada, a perguntar se desejavam alguma coisa, como fizera assim que adentraram o local, mais cedo? Não, aquele toque era forte demais para pertencer a uma senhora bondosa e serena como ela. O norueguês levantou-se, guardou cuidadosamente a maleta e, a passos silenciosos, aproximou-se da porta, sua mão já a girar a chave para destrancá-la.

–V-Você...? –perguntou a Sétima Estrela, seus expressivos olhos arregalados de surpresa.

–Finalmente te encontrei, Estrela Eta...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Nota: **

¹-Hel é a deusa do Mundo Inferior (que também leva seu nome) na mitologia nórdica, assim como Hades o é na mitologia grega.

² -Sigmund é o nome do pai do herói Siegfried na obra "O Anel dos Nibelungos". Sigmund é filho de Odin (Wotan) e irmão de Sieglinde, mãe de Siegfried. Acaba sendo morto por Hunding, esposo de Sieglinde, num duelo.

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!!_

_Primeiro, acho que devo um enooorme pedido de desculpas, né? Como disse no 5º cap da The Rage Beat, as coisas começaram pra valer após o carnaval e não ando tendo tempo nem pra encostar nos meus cadernos. Só fui mexer no caderno com a UCA hoje (sexta-feira,16/03/2007) e, tomada de inspiração tal, consegui concluir, finalmente o capítulo 13. A fic está mesmo na reta final. Acredito que ela vá até o capítulo 15, mas não posso garantir nada._

_Pra vocês terem uma idéia, a parte até a discussão do Sig e do Shido já estava escrita desde...janeiro, creio eu(ou será que era fevereiro?).Bem, sei que já faz tempo e até então não tinha mais nenhuma idéia do que fazer. E, quando tinha, o tempo não me dava trégua. Sinceramente, estou feliz por ter finalmente digitado mais um capítulo._

_Agora, acho que estou mais certa do que vou fazer pro final dela, por isso pode ser (e, se tratando de mim 'pode ser' é algo beem vago e incerto) que as coisas andem mais rápido. Mas não é promessa, de forma alguma (até porque, quanto mais prometo mais me enrolo depois)._

_O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente estou dando um destaque a mais para o Alberich, né?? Já não era sem tempo! Esses tempos eu ando muito ligada nos personagens mais 'vilões' da história, sabe? No próximo capítulo provavelmente a participação dele será ainda maior._

_Agradeço muito, muitíssimo os reviews. São eles que me estimulam a melhorar e prosseguir com minhas loucuras XDD_

_Deixe-me ir, pois já passa das onze aqui no meu relógio e eu estou grogue de sono (acabei de voltar da minha primeira aula no Brit Pop Choir) e ainda vou ver Ranma ½ na PlayTV as 23:30._

_Kissus e espero sinceramente que nos encontremos em breve_

_Au revoir!_

_Bye, bye!_

_Do cvidanja!_

_Tchauzinho!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


	14. A tempestade

**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya continua a não me pertencer. Direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e mais todo esse povo que ganha dinheiro com a franquia._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos (o máximo que quero é aumentar meu nível como escritora). Contém yaoi (como todos os capítulos anteriores), por isso se não gosta e deseja apenas encher meus ouvidos com comentários estúpidos, recomendo que não o faça._

_E sim, vocês não estão vendo errado. Eu realmente publiquei mais um capítulo. Mais comentários ao final do capítulo, ok??_

_

* * *

_

Convencer Durval fora uma das coisas mais fáceis que tivera de fazer. Não durara cinco minutos a visita ao pequeno castelo, simples se comparado ao grande Valhalla. Separaram-se; Bado fora à leste e ele iria a oeste. Sua intuição mandava seguir por aquele caminho. Diversas pessoas olhavam curiosas para o belo guerreiro de cabelos rosados, a cavalgar pelas ruas abarrotadas de gelo. Após cerca de meia hora de busca chegou a um simpático conjunto de quartinhos, gerenciados por uma roliça senhora. Usou e abusou de sua retórica e seu charme até conseguir a informação que procurava. Subiu a longa e torta escadaria até deparar-se com um extenso corredor repleto de portinhas. Virou a esquerda e percorreu os números com os olhos, até pousarem no número 19.

Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto batia na porta. Não fora tão complicado encontrá-lo. Ao menos não para o cérebro mais brilhante de Asgard. Esperou pacientemente até atenderem. Poucos minutos depois ouviu o barulho da chave na fechadura e a maçaneta girou, revelando um belo par de olhos róseos a lhe fitarem em espanto.

–V-Você...? –entoou aquela voz melodiosa em tom apreensivo.

Não pôde deixar de alargar o sorriso, seus olhos verdes a faiscarem –Finalmente te encontrei, Estrela Eta... –disse em tom baixo e intimidador. Cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao batente da porta –Não foi muito fácil encontrá-lo. Sorte que tenho _bons contatos_ –comentou em tom de mistério, seus olhos a pousarem em Sorento –Hum... então é você o tal Sorento Sirene? –mirou-o de cima a baixo, em ar de aprovação –Compreendo por que você o preferiu ao Shido, _Estrelinha_... realmente compreendo...

–O que veio fazer aqui afinal? –perguntou Mime sem nada entender.

Após fechar a porta atrás de si, Alberich lançou-lhe outro de seus enigmáticos sorrisos para em seguida responder –Simples minha cara Estrela Eta...vim auxiliá-lo. Teria outro motivo que me traria aqui, ainda mais sem a companhia dos demais?

O queixo do norueguês teria caído se não estivesse firmemente preso ao crânio. Piscou repetidas vezes, simplesmente recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvira. Alberich? Dizendo que ia ajudá-lo? Não, não podia ser sério. Trocou um olhar com Sorento, que também observava a tudo incrédulo.

–Me auxiliar... –repetiu Benetnasch a fitar a Estrela Delta com desconfiança –Auxiliar com o quê? –fez-se de desentendido, temeroso do que viria a seguir.

–Como é ingênua essa Estrelinha –sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação –Você acha mesmo que seu pai foi o único a descobrir o segredo de Asgard? Ele apenas foi tolo o suficiente para fugir, ao invés de dissimular e fingir que não sabia de absolutamente nada. Mas, pelo que sei, perspicácia nunca foi um dos dons de Lerad.

–Você está blefando –retrucou Mime com seriedade, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

–Não, não estou –aproximou-se do ruivo, até estarem a menos de trinta centímetros de distância –E você sabe que falo a verdade... –fez menção de aproximar-se mais.

–Prove –disse Sorento de repente, sua voz no mesmo tom baixo e educado de sempre. Seus olhos, no entanto, fitaram Megrez em desafio.

Desviou seus olhos verdes em direção ao austríaco, outro sorrisinho a estampar-se em seu rosto –Vejo que é corajoso...não seria qualquer um que responderia assim a um Guerreiro de Asgard –mirou de um ou outro, pouco antes de sentar-se na mesma poltrona em que Mime se sentara antes da inesperada visita –Querem uma prova? Muito bem, terão sua prova –sua expressão exalava uma segurança em suas palavras, chegando a ser intimidador. Passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos rosados, tirando a longa franja da frente do rosto –O Anel de Nibelungo é uma lindíssima jóia, feita do mais puro ouro, trabalhada artesanalmente. Possui um grande rubi e oito safiras, cada uma a representar as principais estrelas da Ursa Maior, de Alfa a Eta, incluindo Alkor, a estrela gêmea de Mizar. Cada pedra tem sua exata posição na constelação. É uma jóia de grande beleza. Compreendo porque o antepassado de Hilda decidiu roubá-lo. E porque ela o guarda, junto de algumas poucas e quase ilegíveis anotações de seu parente, no cofre abaixo do Grande Trono.

Sorento e Mime trocaram olhares incrédulos. Todo esse tempo acreditando que eram os únicos a saber de tal segredo para agora descobrirem que mais alguém tinha conhecimento da antiga mácula que gerou uma das organizações secretas mais poderosas no mundo atual. Mas por que Megrez estava ali? Para contar-lhes isso? Era óbvio que obteria algo em troca, pois era de conhecimento geral que ele não fazia favores a ninguém.

–E então? –perguntou Alberich, aquele sorrisinho de sabe-tudo em seus lábios –Acreditam no que digo agora?

–Por que você veio ajudá-lo somente agora, se já sabia do segredo há tanto tempo? –perguntou o austríaco, seus olhos a deixarem explícito que não confiava naquele homem.

–Porque somente agora fui perceber que, se a Estrela Eta decidisse mesmo revelar tal segredo, isso seria perfeito para o que tenho em mente –deu de ombros, como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

–Então você veio aqui para isso? –tornou a perguntar Mime, achando a lógica utilizada por ele absurda –Apenas para garantir que seus planos saiam como o planejado e que você ganhará seja lá o que for com isso?

–Não será apenas com sua revelação que ganharei algo... –comentou a Estrela Delta em tom pensativo –Ganharei mais uma coisa por ter vindo aqui...

–Mais uma coisa? –perguntou o ruivo num arquear de sobrancelhas –O quê?

Alberich ergueu-se da poltrona, mas nada disse. Apenas sorriu e, num rápido movimento puxou a Estrela Eta para junto de si, colando os lábios aos dele. Mime, ante a surpresa, não esboçou reação alguma. Seu olhar confuso cruzou com o de Sorento que olhava a cena estupefato. Benetnasch, ao dar-se conta da situação comprometedora e bizarra a qual se encontrava, empurrou Megrez para longe, que apenas soltou uma baixa risada.

–Agora que já recebi meu..._pagamento_ –seu sorriso alargou-se ao ver-se fuzilado pelo olhar do austríaco –vamos começar logo ou não?

OooOooO

Sentada no ostensivo trono encontrava-se a atual senhora de Asgard, Hilda Polaris. Tinha o semblante compenetrado, o olhar perdido nalgum ponto sem definição, os delicados dedos a passarem por seus longuíssimos fios azul-acinzentados. Não passara dois minutos desde que dispensara suas Estrelas, após ouvir as notícias nada animadoras. Quanto mais pensava menos conseguia compreender como suas fiéis Estrelas, seus guerreiros mais fortes, não eram capazes de deter um traidor. Por vezes cogitava a hipótese de que os Deuses não estivessem a favor de Asgard. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça, um sorriso malévolo em seus lábios bem-desenhados. Nada disso importava, Eles nunca o teriam. Seu antepassado o roubara do crédulo joalheiro, que a ofereceria aos Deuses em gratidão, e não seria agora que ele seria devolvido.

–Hilda! Minha irmã! –ouviu uma voz exasperada segundos depois de se escutar o estrondoso ruído da porta da Sala do Trono se abrindo.

–Freya, quantas vezes já lhe disse para não em incomodar enquanto estiver aqui? –ralhou a governante de Asgard assim que a figura de cheios cabelos loiros e olhos de um verde vivo aproximou-se.

–Perdoe-me irmã, mas o assunto que me trouxe aqui é urgente –respondeu Freya pressurosa.

–Pois diga de uma vez do que se trata.

–Tive um mau pressentimento...novamente aquelas visões.

A primogênita da família Polaris congelou. Desde que era pequena, sua irmã tinha o poder de, eventualmente, prever o que estava para acontecer. Fazia dois anos desde sua última previsão. Previsão que, como as anteriores, se concretizara sem direito a intervenções, já que ela conseguia ver apenas alguns poucos vislumbres.

–Prossiga –sua voz tornou-se baixa e preocupada, não lembrando em nada o tom autoritário que ela utilizava comumente.

–Eu vi uma explosão...chamas...vi uma sombra negra a sentar-se no Grande Trono e um círculo dourado rodeado por espirais de fogo...ah, Hilda, essas visões me causaram uma angústia tão grande...

–Não se angustie Freya –pediu ela em tom amável –Faremos algo para evitar tal destino. Ele não se concretizará, você verá.

–Certo. Desculpe-me importuná-la... –baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e saiu, enquanto Hilda voltava a assumir o semblante sério de anteriormente.

Pegou de dentro de um pequeno baú o belo anel, colocando a jóia ornamentada em seu dedo. Beijou-o de leve, aquele sorriso novamente em seu rosto.

"_Ninguém irá tirá-lo de mim. Não importa se houverem mil dias de guerra e se toda neve se tingir de vermelho."_ –mirou novamente o anel, seus olhos azul-gelo a faiscarem –_"Nenhum outro tomará meu lugar, nem o tirarão de mim. É uma promessa."_

OooOooO

Estava tudo pronto. Finalmente conseguira gravar a fatídica revelação. Por sugestão de Sorento três cópias foram feitas, pois casa uma iria a um lugar diferente. Alberich, após a gravação, fora embora, não sem antes dizer que se quisessem mesmo fugir o fizessem logo após sua saída. Prometera arrumar um jeito das cópias chegarem a seu devido destino.

Arrumaram as malas em silêncio. Um silêncio sepulcral. Mime fitou o austríaco que fechava com facilidade uma mala aos pés da cama. Sua expressão denotava a serenidade de sempre, mas será que, internamente, ele não ficara chateado com a cena que se passara há algumas horas atrás? Se estivesse em seu lugar teria ficado possesso e provavelmente a cara de Alberich estaria partida ao meio neste exato momento. Não gostava de admitir, mas tinha ciúmes.

–Sorento, eu... –começou, sem saber bem o que dizer.

–Não precisa Mime –disse Sorento em tom tranqüilo, erguendo os olhos do que fazia –Sei que você vai querer se desculpar pelo ocorrido, mas não há o que desculpar, pois a culpa não foi sua.

–Mas, eu acho que mesmo assim eu...

–Mudemos de assunto –pediu de forma tão séria que o norueguês decidiu nem contestar. Por vezes o austríaco conseguia mostrar-se dono de uma personalidade bem mais forte do que seu ar polido mostrava –Temos mais algo a arrumar?

–Não –respondeu após dar uma última olhada em volta –Já está tudo pronto... –murmurou, em ar pensativo.

Sorento olhou confuso para a expressão apreensiva de Benetnasch –O que foi? –perguntou, preocupado.

Mime sacudiu a cabeça repetidas vezes –Não é nada. Vamos? –pegou suas malas e tentou sorrir, mas seus músculos não o obedeceram completamente, o que o fez dar um sorriso insincero.

O austríaco estranhou, porém não comentou nada. Também se sentia nervoso com tudo aquilo. Quanto mais perto de uma conclusão chegavam, mais apreensivo ficava. Assim como a impressão de que nunca mais tornaria a seu lar tornava-se cada dia mais intensa. Pegou o pouco que restava e juntou-se ao ruivo, que acabara de abrir a porta do aposento.

–Vamos –respondeu assim que a porta se fechou atrás de si.

Acertaram as despesas e se despediram da simpática dona da pousadinha, que prometera não revelar a ninguém que eles haviam ido embora. Tinha um pequeno veículo esperando-os há cerca de 1 km, pronto para levá-los até o jatinho particular emprestado por Julian. Se tivessem demorado mais cinco minutos dariam de cara com um dos Guerreiros de Durval, de cabelos de um castanho claríssimo e olhos verde-mar.

–Não entendo porque tive de vir aqui –resmungou Loki entredentes –Aquele Midgard é um folgado mesmo... e o mais estranho é que somente o mestre Durval conhece seu rosto... Hunf... só espero que a informação que passaram a ele esteja realmente correta –adentrou a pousada, indo em direção ao quarto que lhe mandaram ir.

Abriu a porta, deparando-se com o aposento vazio, apenas uma caixa de formato retangular com os dizeres "Para Durval, senhor de Asgard", em letra gótica, sobre a cama. Pegou a caixa e, ao abri-la um sorriso de satisfação formou-se em seu rosto.

–Apesar de não ser esta a missão para a qual me enviaram, creio que mestre Durval ficará grato com isto –guardou-a no bolso de seu sobretudo e saiu, da mesma forma despreocupada com que entrara. Ninguém ousaria pará-lo, afinal era um dos Guerreiros de Asgard, gozavam de todo temor e respeito da população local. Em poucos minutos alcançou a estrada, rumo ao palácio de seu senhor.

Não muito longe dali alguém observava a tudo atentamente. Montou com graciosidade em seu cavalo, os olhos verdes a brilharem de expectativa. O sol estava para se pôr e ainda tinha muito que fazer.

–Hora do show... –murmurou, apertando as ancas de sua montaria, a fim de aumentar a velocidade, o vento gélido a correr por seus cabelos róseos. Necessitaria de toda sua vocação para o palco. Seduziria a platéia com sua atuação impecável e, quando a hora oportuna chegasse, agiria, arrancando aplausos do público estupefato.

OooOooO

Nenhuma novidade, isso conseguia irritá-lo profundamente. Andava de um lado a outro como um animal enjaulado, seus olhos de coral a fitarem ameaçadores os demais presentes. Por que não mandava a hierarquia ao inferno de uma vez e saía em busca de sua Estrela? Quanto mais ociosos ficavam mais chances davam para que ele escapasse novamente. Ouviu passos apressados do lado de fora e segundos depois um esbaforido Alberich adentrou a sala, sob olhares perplexos de todos. Shido, como se adivinhasse o que seria dito, avançou em direção ao ruivo que tentava a todo custo recuperar o ar que fugia de seus pulmões. Estancou, porém após um olhar reprovador de Siegfried.

–O que houve Estrela Delta? Alguma novidade? –perguntou o líder das Estrelas em tom de mal disfarçada ansiedade.

–Sim... –ofegou Megrez –Eu...nós... –corrigiu, seus olhos a se fixarem em Bado, que acabara de adentrar o recinto –conseguimos descobrir... o esconderijo...da Estrela Eta... –concluiu em voz falha, o peito a subir e descer com rapidez devido à falta de ar.

–E onde é? –perguntou Hagen colocando-se entre ele e Mizar, que parecia totalmente fora de si, disposto a arrancar as informações que necessitava a qualquer custo.

–Numa pousada há duas horas daqui, em um dos vilarejos de Durval –respondeu Alkor em seu costumeiro ar indiferente –Segundo informações, um estrangeiro foi visto pelos moradores do vilarejo e quase todos garantiram que ele está na pousada.

–E o que estamos esperando para irmos lá? –disse a Estrela Zeta, seu olhar cravado em Siegfried, como se o desafiasse.

–Estrala Gama –disse Duhbe ao imenso Thor –mande prepararem os cavalos, partiremos assim que estiverem prontos –o homem assentiu, saindo rapidamente para cumprir o que fora ordenado. A Estrela Alpha virou-se a Bado –Duas horas daqui, você disse?

–Sim –assentiu –se o tempo ajudar. Devemos seguir para sudoeste, que é o caminho mais curto. Porém se a tempestade que vinha do leste nos alcançar podemos levar até seis horas para fazer o percurso. Se chegarmos.

–Teremos de arriscar –disse, pensativo –não podemos perder ainda mais tempo.

–Finalmente concordamos em algo, Estrela Alpha –retrucou acidamente Shido.

Siegfried abriu a boca para responder, porém a Estrela Beta interferiu bem a tempo.

–Não vamos discutir numa hora dessas –murmurou Hagen a olhar de um ao outro –Precisamos agir logo e capturarmos de uma vez a Estrela Eta, não ficar discutindo bobagens.

–Está tudo pronto –anunciou Thor à porta.

–Ótimo –respondeu Duhbe –Vamos. Estrela Epsylon, teria como mandar seus lobos à frente e fazê-los cercar o vilarejo?

Alioth sacudiu a cabeça em assentimento.

–Então o faça e certifique-se de que ninguém seja capaz de sair de lá.

–Certo –murmurou Fenrir saindo porta fora.

Os demais se retiraram pouco depois, ansiosos com o que estava para acontecer. Finalmente aquela caçada que já durava dois anos chegaria ao fim e o traidor teria o destino merecido: a morte. Deixaram o castelo, o imponente Valhalla, para trás em segundos, desejosos de que até o amanhecer seguinte aquela história chegasse ao fim.

OooOooO

Era inacreditável pensar até onde haviam conseguido chegar. Olharam em volta. Uma placa mais a frente avisava que a 1km estariam exatamente na fronteira entre a Finlândia e a Rússia. Ambos sequer cogitavam a possibilidade de chegarem até tão longe quando aquela jornada toda teve início. Julian Solo pedira a Sorento que, em caso de urgência, utilizasse a pequena casa que tinha bem próximo a fronteira. O austríaco, porém, decidira, por precaução, fazer algo diferente. Tomou Mime pela mão –gélida, e Sorento teve a certeza de que não era por causa do vento intenso –e levou-o até um velho alojamento, a mais ou menos 500 metros do destino original. Algo lhe dizia que tal mudança de rota ainda se mostraria uma boa manobra. Ao deixarem seus nomes na recepção, o austríaco tratou de levá-lo logo ao pequeno quarto. Precisavam conversar.

Mime largou as malas ao chão e encaminhou-se em direção a única janela do aposento. Olhou para fora em ar preocupado, voltando em seguida o olhar a seu acompanhante. No belo e pálido rosto havia uma expressão de insegurança e desconforto muito semelhante a sua. Ambos tinham profunda certeza de que seriam perseguidos eternamente por Asgard após a revelação contida naquela fita. Mas o ruivo sabia que sua atitude fora correta. Não poderia deixar que a memória de seu pai permanecesse enlameada e que todo esforço que ele fizera não servisse para nada. A sensação de que todos o observavam era horrível, mas a simples lembrança de ter chegado tão longe e finalmente ter realizado a última vontade de seu pai amainavam o terror que parecia envolvê-lo.

Aproximou-se de Sorento e abraçou-o de forma protetora. Imaginava como devia ser difícil para alguém que tivera uma "vida normal", livre das barbáries provenientes de facções como Asgard, passar por tantas dificuldades e largar sua vida cotidiana e imutável por alguém envolto em diversos problemas. Somente o fato do austríaco preocupar-se consigo já o deixava mais forte. Não era mais capaz de imaginar sua vida antes de conhecê-lo, muito menos como seria se algum dia não mais pudesse fitar aqueles orbes fulgurantes, sentir o calor de seu corpo ou ouvir aquela voz gentil e forte a sussurrar-lhe palavras de apoio.

Pousou carinhosamente uma das mãos sobre o bonito rosto e encarou-o com olhar terno. Viu-o esboçar um sorriso, que já servira para desanuviar o semblante carregado. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha alva, a sorrir de volta.

–Obrigado por cuidar de mim e me acompanhar –sussurrou-lhe rente ao ouvido, deliciando-se com a maneira que ele se contraiu ao ouvir sua voz tão próxima –Prometo que irei te proteger. Você já fez demais por mim. Agora é a minha vez –puxou-o delicadamente, seus lábios a colarem aos dele num beijo suave.

Sentiu os braços do austríaco a envolverem-no, colando os corpos. Uma mão acariciava sem pressa alguma sua nuca enquanto a outra o segurava pela cintura. Podia ouvir seu coração a bater em uníssono com o dele, como se ambos precisassem desse momento para reforçar os laços que os uniam e reunir coragem para o que muito provavelmente viria a seguir.

–Mime –ofegou Sorento ao separarem-se –A caminho daqui eu tive uma idéia. Não confio nem um pouco naquele Alberich, tenho certeza de que ele aprontará alguma. Por isso quero que escute meu plano com atenção...

OooOooO

–Está vazio... –comentou a Estrela Epsylon ao adentrarem o quarto que fora usado por Mime e Sorento –Mas pelo jeito eles saíram ainda essa tarde.

–Ainda é possível seguir o rastro deles? –perguntou Siegfried, sua expressão totalmente impassível. O estado de tensão entre os presentes era praticamente palpável. Um raio cortou o manto negro do céu, anunciando a tempestade que chegaria em poucos minutos.

Fenrir abaixou-se ligeiramente, sussurrou algo ao ouvido de seu lobo favorito, King, e ergueu-se em seguida, murmurando um "Talvez" em tom quase inaudível. Enquanto Duhbe questionava Alioth de forma concisa se era ou não possível, Alberich aproveitou o momento de distração e puxara Shido a um canto, aquele inconfundível sorrisinho sarcástico em seu rosto. A Estrela Zeta o encarou com ar de superioridade, sabia que Megrez tramava alguma.

–O que quer afinal? –perguntou rispidamente. Não estava com a mínima paciência para os planos da Estrela Delta. Tinha algo bem mais importante com que se preocupar.

–Apenas tenho uma informação que achei que o interessaria... –disse de forma displicente, porém seu olhar o traía, denotando suas reais intenções.

–Pois diga logo de uma vez –retrucou com brusquidão, os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

–Eu, por acaso, descobri onde a Estrela Eta pretende se esconder e achei que seria de seu interesse saber o endereço...

Alberich nem tivera tempo de reagir, quando deu por si já se encontrava erguido pelas mãos firmes de Shido, que lhe segurava pelo colarinho da camisa negra com uma violência assustadora.

–Onde ele está? –rosnou, seus olhos rubros num fulgor insano.

–Se me soltar poderei pegar o papel onde anotei o endereço –respondeu a Estrela Delta, seu rosto com a expressão mais cínica do mundo.

Mizar soltou-o com desprezo, como se descartasse um saco de lixo. Megrez ajeitou a camisa zelosamente, tirando em seguida uma folha de papel do bolso da calça. Estendeu-a a Estrela Zeta que a pegou com tamanha força que por pouco não rasgou o frágil papel. Alberich sequer se afetou, o ar cínico em seu rosto não se desvanecera em momento algum.

–Espero ter ajudado –comentou sem qualquer traço de sinceridade na voz.

Shido sequer respondeu. Seu olhar estava fixo no endereço anotado em caligrafia fina. Eles tinham sido ousados, mas não escapariam uma terceira vez. Resoluto, a sexta Estrela decidira mandar as ordens de Siegfried pro inferno e agir por conta própria. Sem mais delongas, saiu da pousada a passos firmes; o destino era certo e também o que aconteceria quando lá chegasse.

Com outro sorriso sarcástico, Alberich voltou ao quarto, onde Hagen acabara de encontrar uma caixa retangular embaixo de um dos travesseiros. Encostou-se ao batente; aquilo seria divertidíssimo de se ver. A partir daquele momento seria apenas um espectador, a esperar a deixa para o _grand finalle_.

–O que é isso? –perguntou Merak ao abrir a caixa e tirar uma fita de dentro.

–Seria uma pista? –ponderou Bado.

–Estrela Gama, ponha a fita no vídeo –ordenou Duhbe em ar ressabiado.

Thor encaminhou-se ao pequeno aparelho de vídeo. Ligou a TV, colocou a fita em seu devido lugar e apertou "play" no controle remoto. A imagem tremeu por alguns segundos e, em seguida, a figura de Mime surgiu, sentada na mesma poltrona encontrada naquele quarto.

– "Boa noite a todos que estiverem assistindo" –começou a dizer a Estrela Eta – "Venho aqui para finalmente revelar o grande segredo por trás do surgimento de Asgard; um segredo tão antigo e bem guardado que nem mesmo seus mais fiéis guerreiros, denominados Estrelas, o conhecem. Após ouvirem o que tenho a dizer, terão a mais absoluta certeza de que a família Polaris vem usando a todos como meros joguetes..."

"_O xeque-mate está chegando"_ –pensou Alberich ainda recostado mais ao fundo do aposento, apenas a deliciar-se com a expressão de incredulidade de cada uma das Estrelas, e com o forte ruído da chuva a investir contra as janelas da pequena pousada.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Que sono... Hoje é dia 27/06, exatamente 23:21 hs, e estou morrendo de sono. Mas também estou feliz como nunca, pois finalmente mais um capítulo da UCA saiu /o/_

_Capítulo, por sinal que me deu um trabalhão dos infernos. Estava encalhado há tanto tempo que nem sabia se seria capaz de desencalhar. Mas estou feliz por ter conseguido._

_Queria pedir milhões de desculpas por sumir sem aviso prévio, mas este ano está realmente complicado escrever qualquer coisa que não sejam redações pro meu curso de inglês ou trabalhos para a escola. Terceiro ano do Ensino Médio não é pra qualquer um (imagine só como vou ficar quando chegar a faculdade u.ú)._

_Falemos do que interessa: a fic._

_Este capítulo ficou mais longo do que tinha planejado. Pra falar a verdade ele seria ainda mais longo, já que queria que este aqui fosse o penúltimo. Mas como tinha muuuita coisa pra acontecer acabei dividindo e a fic terá, aproximadamente 16 capítulos, e não 15 como planejado._

_Escrevi o capítulo numa fase bem complicada da minha vida, por isso não sei se ficou legal. Se não ficou eu imploro perdão e clemência de joelhos. Ando super autocrítica com minhas fics e talvez esse seja (mais) um dos motivos que fizeram minha produtividade cair tanto._

_Adorei escrever novamente com o Alberich. Ele vem se mostrando muito fácil de manejar, ao contrário do casal principal, que por vezes nem sei o que escrever (sim, a fã número 1 de liraflautismo anda meio empacada pra escrever com eles T-T)._

_Escolhi o nome do pai do Mime meio aleatoriamente. Olhei meu livro sobre mitologia nórdica e vi o nome Lerad. Achei legal, perguntei pra minha irmã se ela concordava, como ela concordou decidi usá-lo. Afinal o povo da Toei foi cruel por não ter dado nome aos pais do Mime (entre outros personagens que apenas aparecem pra enrolar capítulos)._

_Agora que estou praticamente de férias talvez os capítulos saiam com mais rapidez, mas realmente não posso prometer, já que sempre em enrolo com promessas._

_Obrigada mesmo a todos que lêem minhas fics e esperam ansiosos para que essa escritora de quinta publique alguma coisa. Valeu mesmo pelo apoio e compreensão._

_Agradeço aos reviews: Gustavo.Friend, Lamari, Ansuya, Srta. Meiko Kimura, Litha-chan, Enfermeira-chan e Lady Kourin._

_Críticas, sugestões, elogios, comentários em geral, já sabem._

_Beijos e espero voltar em breve(até porque a fic já está durando bem mais que o previsto)_

_/Mi-chan/_


End file.
